


[开了嘣系列之二]对着太阳喊日

by Menzoberranzan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, 开了嘣系列, 烧饼, 种粥大陆, 费列罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzoberranzan/pseuds/Menzoberranzan
Summary: 种粥大陆





	1. Give me wings to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream in the depths of darkness
> 
> 远处是谁在叫喊，谁的号声，谁的脚步。
> 
> 我听不见，我看不见。
> 
> 讨厌狡猾的皮踢粉伪死了，死在了烙死呷、费那罗亲手点燃的大火中。
> 
> 其实我一直忘记告诉他，他不讨厌，也不狡猾。他只是从诞生之初，就想在这个兄弟过多的家庭中，展现自己和双胞胎兄弟的不同而已。
> 
> 他和我一样都知道，费那罗伟大的心分成了好多部分，一部分给了内胆尼尔，一部分给了希玛利尔，一部分给了他亲爱的老爸，余下的一小部分，给了永不静止的我们，他的后代们。
> 
> 内胆尼尔离开了他，希玛利尔被莫搞死大王偷了，他的老爸被杀死了。
> 
> 我们眼睁睁地看着他的心一点点地碎裂。那么，如果我们不跟随他，他还有什么，可以握在手中。
> 
> 他给与的那么多，他要求的那么少。
> 
> 远处是谁在叫喊，谁的号声，谁的脚步。
> 
> 我听不见，我看不见。
> 
> 他们叫我摊牌灵卡。
> 
> 哦，是的，我是摊牌灵卡。
> 
> 我也拥有一个叫开了嘣了崩的、属于这里的名字；一个在这片陌生而险恶的土地上，能活下去的名字。
> 
>  
> 
> ——来人问我：摊牌灵卡。为什么只有你在这里。你的家人呢？
> 
> 我妈妈没有跟来，本来我准备和爸爸再抱头痛哭一次以博取她的同情，但是妈妈挥手说没有用的，这个方法你们只能对我用一次。
> 
> ——然后呢？来人耐心很好，问。
> 
> 你妈贵庚死了。  
> 她跟着她的猫里粉伪，和我们。
> 
> 在海港的时候，她扑到我身上，用她的思想对我喊：“不要看，不要看，哦，可怜的摊牌。这不是你应该经历的东西。”然后一个渔民冲上来把她杀了，凶手的短剑穿透了她的胸膛，从她丰满的胸中透出了尖儿，戳伤了我心口的表皮，这里，就是这里，一直都很疼。她肚子里有小宝宝了，猫里粉伪还不知道，她想等我们安定下来再给他一个惊喜。可是我知道，因为我听到了它的思想。那个未成型的小家伙最后执着而无声地嚷嚷：妈妈！我要活！妈妈！我要活！！  
> 就像那时，她紧紧地抱着我，成了冰冷的尸体都抱着我。她力气可大了！谁都知道的！不然我一定会是那个为她和她的小宝宝报仇的人——我有自己铸的剑，自己铸的匕首……那是在她的帮助下，完成的东西。
> 
> ——我很抱歉……然后呢？
> 
> 皮踢粉伪被烧死了。他成年都没有多久，搞笑的他以为悄悄躲在白船里，就能回去妈妈身边——他的妈妈从来都没有在意过他！然后他就永远停留在“小精灵”的年纪了，后世伟大的翻译们会很开心的。不对，我们抛弃在海的那一头的糯萝粉伪他们知道了会更开心。
> 
> ——他们并不开心。那个声音继续，然后呢？你的伯伯们，你的父亲？
> 
> 他们？大伯被抓了，这么多年他们说他不死也一定已经被折腾成了一个红头发的、面目可憎的奥克。  
> 而其他人，不见了，我今天早上醒来，发觉好亮啊！太阳的！闪瞎了我的眼，然后想起来，我昨天和我爸吵架，跑出来，睡在露天了。
> 
> ——你大伯的事我也很抱歉，摊牌。那个……
> 
> 我揉揉眼睛，舔舔干燥的嘴，对来人一字一句：“我告诉你那·个·：这次你再也没有办法给与他任何的原谅来展现你纵观全局的智慧了，你身后的那一个个觉得老天开眼了的跟随者也没有任何的机会再去伤害他残破的心了——他死去了——费那罗永远地死去了。糯萝粉伪。”

很小很小的时候，我曾相当好奇那个大辫子蓝眼睛殿下，也就是糯萝粉伪的长子粉得个糯在我家出现的高几率。

按照我此后学习的概率论来分析，我如果去咬大伯房间的地毯，有83.8%的可能咬到粉得个糯的手，或者脚，或者辫子；我如果去咬客厅的地毯，这个概率便会大幅下降到15.6%；如果我去咬图卡粉伪等等人房间的地毯，咬到他身体任何一个部位的几率就变成了零。

也就是说，他常出现在我家，这一说法并不精确，不符合学者的思维方式；学究地说，大伯是他出现的条件概率。

其实我不是很喜欢咬精灵。他们会叫，会跳，有次我瞎了眼去咬图卡粉伪他把我甩开了四米远，如果不是我的革命好战友、潜伏在图卡粉伪麾下的欢欢同志冒着在敌人面前暴露自己身份的危险立刻扑起，叼住了我的短裤的话，我可能已经小小年纪便去亲吻蛮多丝了。  
所以图卡粉伪是等待打倒的大坏蛋。

扯远了。

粉得个糯不一样，他是吃他们家对面著名的糯萝饼长大的。

他身上一直有很香的烧饼味。  
我怀疑见多识广的大伯和费那罗也很喜欢这味道，所以才能容忍粉得个糯三天两头来我家蹭这蹭那。

我还不会说话的时候，如往常一样去大伯的房间咬地毯。那天我尝试，在大伯的书上画出那个烧饼的样子：喷香的饼，要用好几道弯曲的线表示散发的香味；哦，还有带来美味的，熊熊炉火，以及那家烧饼铺的炉子和炉子上的简单的装饰。

我画啊画。

直到大伯低沉的笑声传来：“堂弟你来看——”

我的心燃起了希望，聪明如我大伯，一定会让糯萝粉伪捎那个饼给我的。

“小家伙画的多像！看来他很喜欢你。”  
家对面的烧饼。我攥起小拳头，大伯你是天才！我爱你！

粉得个糯亮闪闪的，清澈的蓝眼睛看过来，然后他大笑：“真的！真的！Maitimo！你家的小家伙实在太了不起了——”  
他抱起我转圈儿，那刻，我沉浸在糯萝饼的香味和美梦中。

我咯咯笑着想我是喜欢这个家伙的，即使他蹭饭的次数过多，即使他有时会阻挡我咬大伯的地毯。但是如果他下次能记得带来我心爱的……

“摊牌灵卡！你画的我家家纹真是太像了！”

……

往事不堪回首风雨中。

所以粉得个糯一直给我留下“人傻辫子长”的印象。

他比图卡粉伪小一年半，比猫里粉伪大三个月。我现在还记得他成年日的那天，他的老爸，和我们家费那罗老是过不去的糯萝粉伪发来了邀请函。

费那罗没听带着烧饼家纹的信使说完一句话就把人家赶了出去。

我大伯最后还是代表我家去了，他回来的时候，给我带来了惊喜：好多糯萝饼。  
说是糯萝粉伪的心意。

所有人都好奇为什么糯萝粉伪会知道我喜欢那普普通通的饼。费那罗想逐个咬一口“防止狡猾的半兄弟把我的小家伙毒成他儿子”。在我的嚎啕下，他终于放弃。

这自然是我和烧饼的秘密，不能和人分享，连和费那罗都不能：才不能让家里从上到下的吃货们知道这个饼有多好吃呢！

总之，虽然费那罗和糯萝粉伪总是互相看不顺眼，但大伯和粉得个糯之间的关系一直都很好，好得就像我和费列罗，怎么吃都不会腻。

而现在，我失去了费那罗，我不知道我什么时候能够再次尝到好吃的费列罗。那瞬间我想到我失去的所有的幸福和美好，家庭和温暖，我很绝望。

 

粉得个糯重新拉起了大伯的手——仅剩的左手，这一举动，给了我、我们希望。

就像费那罗教导的那样，人要从痛苦中成长。  
而成长的关键，就是勇敢地迈出第一步。

你看，哪怕是三克油坠木那样高不可攀的魔窟绝壁，吃香喷喷的烧饼长大的粉得个糯都能够为了我的大伯，独自将其征服。

还有什么困难是我所不能克服的呢？

今天的太阳似乎不再像刚升起的那天那么讨厌，因为我醒来，发现粉得个糯的帐篷里，昏迷了三天三夜的大伯终于睁眼了。

至于烧饼英雄粉得个糯，他带着我大伯空中路线回来以后就和我费列罗吃撑一样，兴奋得连一分钟都没能睡着。  
……也可能是因为担心。因为他总怀疑自己的急救措施错了——被他砍了手的大伯会失血而死。

他烦得糯萝粉伪的医疗队长把他扔出了帐篷。

连我都知道他的担心是多余的。  
在莫搞死大王那里，被折磨了这么久都一直燃烧着的火焰，怎会因为在老鹰背上吹了一会风就熄灭呢？

当然，大伯也没有像我的伯伯叔叔们猜测的那样，变成一个我！靠。

他三肢完整，头也还在。  
——好像以前王城里的某些姑娘为了吸引他的注意力而瘦身过度的样子。她们直到饿晕都不知道我大伯从来不喜欢苗条的姑娘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附录：今天心情稍稍好了一点，我作一次种粥新世界语义学讲座。
> 
> “我！靠”，Noldorin：Orko 
> 
>  
> 
> （叹号在“靠”前后都不表示高贵，而仅表示语气或者短暂停顿，同时加重“我”的音）是奥克的昆亚发音，漂亮的图卡粉伪是他们的命名之父。星夜之战的时候，这些奇形怪状的生物一出现，嗅觉敏锐，审美正常的图卡粉伪下意识喊：“我——！靠！”经过马卡捞瑞大嗓门的推广，被费诺里安全军迅速掌握。
> 
> 当然，我们都知道，奥克或者复数奥克斯是后世大陆使用的名词，其实，我存在的这个世界的通用语Sindarin，称呼他们为“额！靠”（Urko）
> 
> 意思是一样的，因为当地精灵的“我”发音比较另类，他们说“额”。
> 
> （就像我们称呼发达！为我们的女神，我的神，他们称呼挨雷被雷死为“额棉滴女神，额滴神”那样。此后如果不是特殊需要，我尽量用我能习惯的语言来叙述故事。）
> 
> 在种粥大陆东方，也有说“沃！靠”或者“卧！靠”的。  
> （比如后来的岗多林和第二纪的一亩拉嘴丝的一些学者相信，来自东方的某些人类，才是“奥克”“奥克斯”这两个词的命名之父）
> 
> 然后，“靠”在精灵语中表示“令人厌恶、害怕的东西”，演变自昆亚古音（和后世魔多的黑话同源）‘ruku’（所以全词翻译为黑话是Uruk）。  
> “靠”的第一个字母，也就是Quenya中的K，简写成C，然后在传递中，读音发生了变化（卤蜜儿认为是Sindarin对Noldorin的误读），变成了更通俗简写的“艹”。
> 
> 然后就有了后世住民习惯说的“卧！艹”（见平锅螺蛳： 《Yrch?，Orch?，Ouch!》，某林出版社有译本为：《额！哦！啊哇！神兽来袭》）。
> 
> 更多详细研究，可查阅费那罗和卤蜜儿的语义和词源学，或者比较新的，种粥出生的混血学者，平锅螺蛳写就的相关书籍。
> 
> ================开了嘣了崩少爷的语义讲座第一讲完结===========


	2. you know I see it not so clear

大伯的归来没让我们开心多久——准确的说，没让他的弟弟们开心多久，便立刻导致了他们的苦逼。

倒不是曾经帅得惊天动地的大伯醒来照了镜子以后就一蹶不振什么的，不是，他太振了，振得似乎两只手和一只手、有头发和没头发、肌肉男和排骨精没什么区别——似乎唯二的不同只有他丢了他的红铜头带，以及死了父亲。

他一起身，就把属于自己的最高大王位子拱手给了糯萝粉伪。

说“位子”也是不准确的，因为我们两批人马在这块昆亚叫嘻死老妈，当地语言叫嘻死老姆的糟糕地方只隔着河搭了两大片看上去还算防风的帐篷，和举家野炊似的。热爱大自然的皮踢粉伪要是活着，一定会后悔他逃回去的举动。

应该说，糯儿朵的最高大王现在只是个理想化的称号，连个“位子”都得自己打造。

就是为了这虚幻却牛B烘烘的称号，我们家的那群长辈们，在最大的帐篷里吵成了一团浆糊。

我在外面听着里面的炸锅，好像以前图卡粉伪那笨蛋尝试炒菜搞得厨房爆炸时候的噪音，立刻回避。

我很小就研究了继承法。

我不是傻子，生在大王子的家族，王权在我眼中也曾是耀眼且不那么遥不可及的存在。

我的研究：大伯要当大王，必须得永生的粉伪大王和费那罗都不在了，才有可能——很不幸地，这是现在的现实。

而如果——我强调是说如果，我要当王，则必须大伯、马卡捞瑞、图卡粉伪、猫里粉伪、我爸，全都蹬腿去了蛮多丝才有可能。

其中我最不喜欢的图卡粉伪和第二讨厌的马卡捞瑞我都不舍得他们死掉——真当成了一个孤独的大王又有什么意义？

所以我思前想后，确认王权和我这辈子算是无关了。大伯把大王位子让了最好，彻底断了我小小的邪恶念想。本来无一物，何处惹尘埃。

就好比那，可爱的咖喱地梨。

和费那罗的船一起来种粥的时候，我曾想，咖喱地梨不会来的，啊啦！粉伪一定会劝住她的，我再也看不见她了。

可是她来了，柔弱的她居然和大部队一起穿越大冰川阖家拉稀——步行来了。

我依然是喜欢她，要保护她的；但并不表示，啊啦！粉伪那个白痴不在这里、从一开始就不在乎她安危的好哥哥们四处云游了，我就可以乘虚而入将她据为己有（虽然我不是没有想过这样做）。  
——实际接触了这里的语言，我确认了又一件事。  
开了嘣这个愚蠢的名字，不仅仅是我以前在书面上学到的那些，而确确实实是符合这里语言的语义语法的。  
这家伙很可能是在哪里存在的。

即使我占有了咖喱地梨，又有什么用？我不可能也不舍得软禁她，以使“开了嘣”永不会在她面前出现。

所以话绕回来，胡思乱想了那么多，我最后除了傻不拉叽地跑去帮咖喱地梨修修帐篷、缝缝被褥外，什么都没能做。

那天那个炒菜会议的最终，猫里粉伪被大伯训斥，从开会的帐篷冲出来。他硬邦邦问我是留下还是和他走，我想着帮咖喱地梨多拾些柴火，没立即答应他。他立即抬腿上马，扬鞭，头也不回地带军往东扬长而去——你妈贵庚因我而死，他开始学会恨我，恨我们，恨所有人；恨他自己。

随其后走出议事帐篷的图卡粉伪很张扬地在整队——哦，他一直是最张扬的一个。  
星夜之战最大的胜利就是善于追踪的他带来的。我记得那天漂亮的他提来了好多我！靠的头，吓得我做了三天三夜的噩梦。  
后来，第一个从救援费那罗的行动中回来，面无表情地告诉我“费那罗死了”的，也是他。

于是我恨他：只有他没有为了费那罗流泪；甚至和费那罗关系疏远的马卡捞瑞那天都哭得无法再骑马。

他生得漂亮好像一个真正的烦啦，为什么会有一个那样糟糕的灵魂？

直性子的宜蕾丝小姐这时过来，一身简单的白衣，一把拉住他，她很肯定地说，“我跟你走。”  
图卡粉伪看了看她，不露声色地甩开她的手，他性感的嘴唇一开一合，“找你的第一个男人去。”

当着那么多人的面。

这时我爸已经整完自己的军队，骑着马溜达过来，分开了他和她。

居高临下地，我爸对愤怒的、欲言又止的宜蕾丝小姐说：“漂亮的堂妹，您从摄政王王女升级为最高王公主了，今后您的裙下之臣会更多的。”  
图卡粉伪冷笑一声，回头，潇洒地上马。  
我爸和图卡粉伪是故意的，那瞬间我不知道帮谁才好；我和宜蕾丝小姐不熟。  
并且我怕图卡粉伪，也怕那个，在他身边的我爸。

我完全不能理解他们为此而和大伯争吵并仇恨其他家族的理由：难道他们真期待，自己的兄长一个个死去，直到他们能够手握王权？

这是不可能的——图卡粉伪是坏蛋，可能这么想，但是我爸。我爸不会的。  
虽然我们前几天刚吵过架，虽然他们那时拔营也没想着来找我。  
但是他们并没有走多远不是吗？

我是大人了。

我上前扯住我爸的马缰，向他恳求一点时间：我帮咖喱地梨在这里安顿好就去找他们。

他俯视了我一会，图卡粉伪不耐烦地替他答应了。

我爸示意部下留下我的马，并且去取来我的行李，对我说：给你15天时间，然后我派人来接你去我们的驻地。

不用不用，我正想说，我自己能找去。

图卡粉伪嗤之以鼻，很显然他一刻也不会在这里多呆：15天？你要你家小子创造一个民族吗？

我爸看也不看他：那是你。

图卡粉伪似乎是思考以后才给了回答：我不用那么久。

他麾下的士兵显然和他们的主子一个德行，我瞄到他们正在用哈欠或者其他小动作掩盖一个个诡异的笑容。

大太阳下，我的脸腾一下烧了，那刻我有多讨厌这个金发的混帐。

被冷落的宜蕾丝小姐顿顿脚，恨声说：“图卡粉伪，你给我记住！”

“啊我已经忘了。”图卡粉伪大声回答，笑着看了眼我爸，然后对身后打了响亮的唿哨。

庞大的欢欢撒开四蹄从队伍后面赶来，它友好地、小心翼翼地用它的大舌头舔了下呆立的宜蕾丝小姐。

那样子看上去也许很滑稽，图卡粉伪弯了一下嘴角。

他和我爸心情愉快地，各自下令开拔。

欢欢水汪汪的大眼睛看向我，我对它眨眼，表示：盯着那个大坏蛋，让他不要再去祸害女孩子。

我的革命战友吐了舌头表示收到，然后跟着他们走了。

那一刻我好奇我爸和大坏蛋展现出来的默契度，但是我摇头：他们一定是因为战略需要才被大伯安排在一起的。

宜蕾丝小姐狠狠地咬着自己的嘴唇，灰蓝色的眼睛亮闪闪的。在我犹豫要不要去安慰她的时候她瞪了我一眼，跑走了。

踢路粉伪轻巧地、踏着不知哪里的乐点蹦着经过，不看我，不看任何人，他不知对谁和善地微笑，说：“我们出去逛逛这个老爸形容过的广阔天地吧。”然后一个人，和少数忠于他的士兵们走了。  
他的红发在他肩膀上一跳跳地，好像他的心。

最后经过的是马卡捞瑞、粉得个糯，以及不要他俩搀扶的我大伯。

大伯的精神已经恢复许多，头发也长出来一些。他把自己包得严严实实好像一颗费列罗；也许这样他就不冷，做再搞的决定也不会颤抖了。

粉得个糯表情哀伤，好像我刚告诉他爸“大伯被抓走”，那天的样子。

 

太阳快落山的时候，我和粉得个糯、咖喱地梨、糯萝粉伪等人一起，送别大伯二伯。

“现在就要走吗？劝劝他。”天不怕地不怕的烧饼英雄粉得个糯拉着马卡捞瑞的披风悄悄嘟囔。  
“他决定的事，谁也劝不住。你最清楚了。不然你会自己去试。”马卡捞瑞动听的声音听不出任何情感的波动。

大伯上马前一刻，一直沉默注视他的粉得个糯突然飞身扑到他身边。  
那刻我以为他要扯住大伯的袖子对大伯撒娇。

“就像我小时候，你第一次教我骑马那样，堂兄。”他傻傻开口，半跪，脊梁挺直。似乎对这个新上位最高大王的长子来说，他和我大伯之间什么都没有改变过。

很久很久以前，我看到他们一起出现，常感觉那就是此世间的美景应该有的样子。粉得个糯是我大伯教出来的，不犯愣的时候，他的姿态便和大伯一样优雅；我曾想过，什么时候我铸造糯儿朵英雄的塑像，一定让他们两人和费那罗一起摆pose做我的模特。

然后我忍了很久的眼泪悄悄流下来。  
感谢可爱的咖喱地梨，她慢慢抓住我的手，让我的脸烧得蒸发了眼泪。

此时，大伯没有去注意任何人的表情，毫不迟疑地踩着粉得个糯的膝盖上马。他晃了一下，坐稳以后，便示意二伯对属下下令。右手没有了，他还不习惯挥左手。

二伯号令，嘈杂中，粉得个糯默默站起身，不看任何人，低着头，走回我们身边。

队伍在大伯二伯的带领下离开，去驻扎一览无余、最易攻难守的地段嘻姆岭，及其周围的重要豁口。

那时很多人都以为从三克油坠木的地狱回来的费那罗长子想自杀。

英雄的粉得个糯比谁都害怕。我知道他已经为了大伯要离他远去的事情难受了好几天。  
但是他什么都没有对我大伯说。他确实清楚，那是没用的。  
他这几天，和我大伯的副官一个个对话——大伯的亲兵已经在多年前那次谈判陷阱中全军覆没了。他手下现在是部分二伯和图卡粉伪的兵，以及小部分粉得个糯硬塞给他的忠臣。  
粉得个糯让他们照顾他，但是不要让大伯察觉到他们在关照他，总之——粉得个糯挠挠头，对自己的表述能力绝望了的样子，总结：“不要像我一样在他面前犯傻就可以了。”  
听他说话的人们表示理解的点头。  
也许还有同情。

余下的时间，他帮我大伯洗马，检查马掌，和大伯的马说话。  
他不想他走。

就像我在海港，抱紧了你妈贵庚逐渐冰冷的身体，似乎那样，她的灵魂就不会离开。

我想象，费那罗的灵魂，在那个荒蛮的地方离开他垂死的身体，去往蛮多丝的时候，他的哪个儿子曾想到去抱住他，不要他走。  
大约，会是最重情义大伯。也可能，是他生前最疼爱的，我的老爸。很久，我回神过来，发现站在外面的只剩我和咖喱地梨。 粉得个糯貌似是大伯一走远就被糯萝粉伪冷着脸拖走了。 一直沉默的咖喱地梨，她软软的小手拉着我，慢慢地走，然后越走越快。在我能够问什么以前，她回头，对我一笑，说，“让我们迎着夕阳奔跑吧！” 我的心被她的笑容点亮。 我们两个傻瓜一样咧着嘴乱跑一气。 我们跑了很久很久很久，那时候我以为再跑下去就要跑到世界的尽头了。 结果我们只是跑到了蜜死老姆湖边而已。 “你看啊，小银拳。”她轻声说，“这个世界是多么广阔，我爱日出，我爱日落——我爱这里。” 让时间停止在这一刻吧。我对一炉焚塌祈祷。 我的手比她大那么多，她依然那样称呼我。只因我既不愿她称呼我开了嘣，也不愿意她称呼我更崩溃的开了嘣了崩。 用后世某地的话说：那一刻我少年的心一半明媚，一半忧伤，一半四娘，一半韩少。 我在45度抬头望日和45度低头咏月之间考虑，最终选择了平视；咖喱地梨不管是什么时候，都和我保持一模一样的身高。 年轻是可以做很多很多事的，不光是图卡粉伪说的“创造一个民族”之类，我的灵魂在吻她还是吻她还是吻她间踌躇了许久——最后被不远处一声怒吼吓回了我的身体。 “我宁愿去蛮多丝！” 我和咖喱地梨互看一眼，我露出不解的神情，她抿了抿薄薄的嘴。 精灵的听觉告诉我们，那吼声来自好脾气的粉得个糯。 能让他吼出那个音频的那人本事不小。


	3. just don't like being lied to

我们蹑手蹑脚地接近声源，正是湖边森林的一隅。

来的时候我笑着，低声告诉咖喱地梨，很可能是粉得个糯第101次拒绝他爸爸给他找的对象。  
“以前你爸爸来我家说的，糯萝粉伪可好玩了，孩子几个月大该吃什么，几岁该穿什么，几岁该学什么，糯萝粉伪和他的夫人在他们结婚的时候就已经写好了规划。所以粉得个糯从成年开始就天天被催着结婚，相亲都搞了100多次了。每次他都会来我家避难。”

咖喱地梨听着，礼貌地微笑着，不作声。

我想了想，继续找那烧饼大英雄的笑点，“但是之前他没有拒绝得那么大声，也许现在他的第101位结婚对象长得像只部落格。”

然后咖喱地梨对我做了“嘘，小声”的动作。

（部落格又称播嗑，因为它们又高又大，又喷火又甩鞭子，叫起来和嗑了药一样，精灵们对他们又怕又恨。它们通俗的名字是炎馍：意为，着了火的馍，里嫩外焦。导致费那罗死亡的就是一只嗑药严重的大王部落格：搞神马搞。）

我跟着咖喱地梨（哦，我现在才发现，体态优美的咖喱地梨在林中隐藏自己气息并移动的天赋堪称一绝，她小心地避开每一根可能折断的树杈或者发出响声的枯叶，同时引导我。如果不是我们依然牵着手，我可能早就跟丢了她的踪迹或者被同样在森林中经验丰富的粉得个糯发现了）走近的时候，没有看到糯萝粉伪，而是粉得个糯、宜蕾丝小姐，以及来了这里以后就不怎么露面的吐露个糯。

糯萝粉伪家的孩子们和我们家叔伯间不时的你折腾我我折腾你不同，他们的关系据说一直很和睦，大概是从小一起抢烧饼的情谊。

然而现在降临的夜色中，精灵的视觉让我发现粉得个糯好像真的在生谁的气。  
我从来没见过他生气。  
咖喱地梨也许和他不熟，所以没有露出好奇的表情，只是看着他们的方向。

只听得宜蕾丝小姐嘟囔：“我不管。既然你们谁都不愿陪我，我自己去找他有什么错。”

我和咖喱地梨互看一眼。

“妹妹！我在他们家时间长，比你更了解图卡粉伪的人品。他未成年的时候，身边的女孩多得你双手双脚都数不过来。他要是真是有责任感的男人，在你出生之前很多年他就应该结婚了。可是他没有！”

“大哥你来对我说婚姻！实在太可笑了！你知道王城的人是怎么议论你和费诺里安长子的关系的！你知道穿越冰川时候，人们是怎么议论他们的背叛的——二哥的妻子因为他们而死了！你更知道，你送别他时候跪下的那个举动会给你带来什么评价！可是你依然做了！”

好长的沉默，周围渐渐暗了，远处营地费那罗的灯还未亮起来。树林里没有星光，很暗。

我能真切地感觉到空气中的不安，不解，还有，愤怒。

粉得个糯尽力压低的声音传来了：“那不一样。他是我的老师和朋友，我曾尊敬他，所以那时我不在乎别人怎么看他。”停了停，继续，“而你是我唯一的妹妹。”  
粉得个糯不善于教育人，是出了名的。

“太好了！我也不在乎别人怎么看他！”宜蕾丝小姐脾气的倔，也是出了名的。

“你也不在乎他怎么看你么，我的好妹妹？”吐露个糯幽幽地开口了。他一直没什么表情，声音也很轻。

宜蕾丝小姐语塞，开始扯自己的袖子。

我们都想到了图卡粉伪临走时那绝情而坏笑的漂亮脸蛋。

“发生什么事了？”粉得个糯不知道当时的插曲，“那混蛋没有把妹妹怎么样吧？”

“没怎么样。不过是——确实，没什么。”吐露个糯显然耳闻了不久前的一切，但是他终于还是心疼自己妹妹，改口，“妹妹，和我去我的驻地。我觉得你都需要时间冷静一下。”

突然安静了的宜蕾丝小姐低着头，不说话。

“我觉得这个主意不错，阿塔也会赞成的。怎样？”粉得个糯接腔。

静默，许久。

“你们误解他了，不是你们听到或是看到的表象——他不是一个混蛋，也不是一个流氓。”宜蕾丝小姐毫无预兆地开口。

“我们并没有说他是混蛋，或者是流氓。”吐露个糯好整以暇地开口，“是你说的。”  
那瞬间我感觉到他貌似平静的表面下对我们全家深深的憎恨和蔑视，我不敢读他的思想，因为我很怕如果我尝试了，会被他们中的谁发现。

“不，我知道你们就是这样想的，不光是你们，甚至是他的一部分家人也……”我这里看不见宜蕾丝小姐的表情，她抬头，看向她的二哥，然后慢慢地，又转向她的大哥，快要急炸了的粉得个糯。

“呵……”吐露个糯笑了：“妹妹，我们不相信自己亲眼所见，亲耳所闻，难道还能指望从没恋爱过的你说一个大情圣浪子回头的故事来听听？”

宜蕾丝小姐又低头，她的声音悲哀，而固执：“不，我不能。我只是感觉。”

吐露个糯彻底笑出了声；粉得个糯扭过了头，很可能是不知道该笑还是该继续生气。

“我决定了，亲爱的妹妹。”粉得个糯开口，“我不得不告诉父亲：你对那样的一个男人有着不切实际的、会葬送你终身幸福的幻想。我相信父亲会有自己的判断。”

我第一次看到成天在我家像个和我同辈的孩子那样蹦来蹦去的粉得个糯做出这么强硬的姿态。

“不！大哥！你不能！”宜蕾丝小姐对他喊，然而粉得个糯像个真正的兄长那样，不为所动地继续，“弟弟，感谢你把准备溜走的妹妹带来这里。”

吐露个糯优雅地点了点头。

“终身幸福……”宜蕾丝小姐声音颤抖——很可能是因为愤怒，“大哥你知道所谓幸福就是心向往的地方。你比谁都知道的！”她咬着牙低吼。

“不，你错了，妹妹。”  
我眼中的烧饼英雄粉得个糯用我从来没听过的，酷似现在的吐露个糯的语调，冷冷地说，“‘他’和他们家一样，背叛了我们，这是不可挽回的事实。但是他毕竟教导了我，于是我尽全力还这个人情给他，让他活下去——至少不要死在我的手中；并且，我救他、我在人民面前给破落的他的那些尊严，和我的心也没关系；而是为了重新联合起我们的家族，对抗最大的敌人，只此而已。”  
那瞬间我呆了，我要冲出去大喊，不是这样的，不是这样的！粉得个糯你个大烧饼！你一定是被我！靠打坏了头！不是你想的那样！你可以恨我们家的任何人，甚至我，但是你不能恨我的大伯！

咖喱地梨知道我要坏事，立刻拽我。

她看似柔弱的身体里满满的都是力气，我居然被拖走了。

身后有人问了“谁在那！”

 

我怕了，我甚至不知道我为什么要怕。

 

对着粉得个糯大吼大叫的宜蕾丝小姐和漆黑的夜色帮了我们的忙。

我很快在咖喱地梨的带领下出了树林，然后一路气喘吁吁的小跑，回到营地外围。外面月亮完全升起来，很亮。

“大伯，”我边跑边语无伦次地对咖喱地梨说，“大伯没有背叛你们，没有背叛你们任何一人。他祈求费那罗回去接你们；烧船的时候，他是唯一一个没有动手的。你恨我吗？求你，恨我吧……我要去告诉粉得个糯，他不能那样想我的大伯……我以为他知道，我以为他知道了才会那样毫无隔阂地对待我的大伯，我以为他要照顾和挽留他也是真心的，我……”

“嘘，小银拳，嘘。”她温柔地看我，“我不会因为你自己无法决定的行为而恨你，也不会恨你们中的任何人；来这里是我自己的决定，不管通过什么路途，都是因为这片土地在呼唤我的心。而海港以来的粉得个糯……我只能说——冰川对某些失去了火焰的心来说，是很冷很冷的。你如果去说，你觉得他会真心相信你吗？别忘了，你自己也是一个费诺里安。”  
你知道他完全能做出相信你的样子，就像他在你大伯面前表现出来的深厚情谊那样。

我呆了。

然后懂了。

我们全家已经被毫无挽回地怀疑并憎恶了，大伯让出大王位子的举动不过是“一种赎罪和救命感谢”，“完全是他应该做的”。  
——“我们曾是那样深地背叛了他们”。

现在一切的平和和共处都只是表象，只是他们出于自己的考量，赏赐给我们的，精确度量过的一些类似怜悯的原谅而已。

所以猫里粉伪是那样愤怒，所以我的叔伯和父亲们会那样急着离开，只有我看不清周围形势。从一开始就没看清。

——悲哀的费那罗，暴怒的费那罗，大火，狂笑的费那罗。

费那罗，我不怨你，大伯也不会的。我们都不会的。  
因为我们都是费诺里安，直到这个世界的终结，依然是。  
我在心里告诉自己。

哪怕他人以此名为恶。

也许是我的表情惨不忍睹；月色中，柔软的唇贴上了我的脸颊。

我哭出声来。

因为我突然发觉了，留下来照顾她的不是我。  
我是被照顾的那个。


	4. of Lordly Treasure

……摊牌……

“摊牌灵卡。”

迷迷糊糊中，谁恭敬地称呼着我的全名，好像从前。

我使劲睁眼。

刚才和咖喱地梨道别，和她约好明天一早就去帮她打水做饭，我回到自己的帐篷心情烦躁地看了一会书，就趴在桌上睡着了。

来人很执着，我终于醒来，抬头，发现口水留了自己一袖子。

然后看到面前站着一个眼熟的，身形健壮的，却和记忆中稍有不同的——

“平，平平……”

“平底包子馅。对不起打搅您睡觉了，但是……”

“啊！您好！”我差点要不顾满袖子的口水去拥抱他了。

这就是那个挖菱糯北面的聚居地里那个旅店的老板，费那罗少年时期的友人。

我成年日前两天，家人为了而我弄坏了他家冶炼房的门。

那时有我喜欢的你妈贵庚，那时有我讨厌的皮踢粉伪，那时猫里粉伪担心着我，那时踢路粉伪还不会自己对自己说话。

一方面我担心他大老远跨越海峡追来找我算帐，“赔我的门！”之类的。  
另一方面，我希望他隔了那么远的路途，那么多的岁岁年年，真的是来找我算帐的。

我想象你妈贵庚和猫里粉伪一起仔细地算帐，一个摇着头说：不行不行，这个太贵；另一个微笑着说：老板你这个门本来就快冻坏了，我借全挖菱糯最好的工匠给你修，便宜一点，你只要给我7个金币就可以。

或者，我家的坏蛋双胞胎小叔击掌欢庆：都赖我们小小的小侄子！哇哈哈哈，我们要去告诉费那罗！

这不曾发生，这不会发生。

所以面色不再红润的平底包子馅，现在也不是来问我讨帐的。

我知道。我最终还是不顾满袖子的口水拥抱了他。  
他不会在乎。他回抱了我；一点不寒冷的拥抱。

“他是我们的人。他们——”  
费那罗在某天，在腹闷糯丝安静的、他的书房中，和我说，“我们的人民，不在王城，而是在北方，在寒冷的这里。”

“他们有的人，跟随被发配的我们而来，有的人，一直就在这里，没有被四季如春、莺歌燕舞的王城所吸引。”那时，美丽的，高大的费那罗衣着简单，他刚刚和我讨论完蜜丝丽儿的酸性煅炼法。  
坐着，望着摇曳的火光，他修长的手指轻轻击打椅子的扶手，喃喃，“他们大都是不错的手艺人，和我、我们一样，没有办法将生命中的任何一天、一刻、一秒，浪费在王城悠扬的歌舞和飘逸的纱裙中，或者将任何一滴汗水和精力消耗在那儿繁复的礼节和无稽的等级中。这些人，你要记住他们的名字，他们的长相，他们的爱恨，摊牌灵卡——”那一刻，他抬头看我，他儿子的儿子、他的学徒，他的崇拜者，说，“他们是作为一个‘殿下’所能获得的最大财富。你要珍惜，感激他们。”  
费那罗知道，我没有一个作为“殿下”的自觉，大概永远不会有。

我知道自己没有他的儿子们那样天生的贵气。我只是我，其他什么都不是；就像我只有我的行李和我的马，其他什么都没有。

然而，跟随费那罗的人、人民，就都是我的朋友。我那时就决定了。

只是没想到能在此时此刻再见平底包子馅。

我有点庆幸，他住得远，所以我没有能够在餮了瑞的海港看到他，也就是说——

 

“费那罗和粉伪王的事情我听说了，我很抱歉。”平底包子馅哀伤地开口，“我来晚了，我和大部队来到海港的时候……‘那事情’已经完结了。”

他指的是，天鹅港的血。

“还有猫里粉伪殿下妻子的事……”他快要说不下去，“对不起，孩子，我不想让你难受，我知道你们关系很好。”

难道我的表情很难受吗？我吸了一下鼻涕，扯出一个鼓励的微笑：“没事，费那罗说过的，过去就是历史，历史就是文字，文字就是死物。所以没事。”

然后又吸一下鼻涕。

再哭我就要去撞帐篷柱了，我都成年多久了。

得知皮踢粉伪在船上没下来的踢路粉伪一次都没哭过——也许我也应该像他一样，尝试和自己说话。

“在费那罗比您还年轻的时候，我就认识他。我那时看出来，一个完美的王城，一个挖菱糯，根本留不住他，所以我很早就有那样一种预感——他会离开。而我，作为他的朋友和他的臣民之一，我一直，都准备着。”

他这时才拖出身后的一个大袋子。

霎那间，乌黑中泛出的银白闪耀在我眼前。只一瞬，那光芒就消失了。平底包子馅合上了袋子。

“这是我能尽力带走的蜜丝丽儿，已经按照你和费那罗研究出来的方法稍微提纯过了——我技艺不精，不能达到你们做出来那种的纯度，但是我尽力了。这些给您，我的殿下。”

他称呼年轻的我为，殿下？

“不，不……平底……我。”我不知道是在拒绝他的馈赠还是他对我的称呼。

我和费那罗在我成年日后的一年中精炼了蜜丝丽儿矿，并且多次去往那个无名小镇的边境。用那里的蜜丝丽儿，我们装备了自己家大多数人和重要属下的盔甲、武器。

当然，不懂的人眼中看来，我们穿的、使用的，不过是白铸防锈、锻造精良的好钢而已。  
那些遭遇费诺里安军的无辜的餮了瑞和后来的我！靠们，用生命的最后一刻检验了这些“好钢”。

“请您收下。殿下。”平底包子馅再次强调，并且把重重的包裹放在我身边。袋子上是他的复杂家纹，看上去很像包子收口的褶子，很美味；在那家纹边上，是绣上的费那罗之星。  
——我们的人。  
我们的人。

“我不能。”我想到了我们的背叛，我想到他是属于被我们忘记在海的那一头的人之一。  
负罪感让我不能接受他放弃大多数粮食和供暖物资，而背来的，不能取暖也不能吃的蜜丝丽儿。

“求您，如果你还当我是一个曾经的友人。”平底包子馅灰色的眼睛看着我，这个朴实的糯儿朵，踌躇了许久，最终说了，“我是来向您告别的。我宣誓效忠了吐露个糯殿下，在冰川上。”

那时滑下那个冰裂缝的人不止吐露个糯的妻子，还有他的女儿，还有饥饿的平底包子馅。

当时在场的第三家族长子粉耷拉头第一反应冲过来抓到了吐露个糯的女儿。吐露个糯拉住了平底包子馅，却再也没有时间回头去拉自己心爱的妻子。

“吐露个糯殿下看到我死也不肯放下的那包上的费那罗之星，他知道了我是属于第一家族的人，然而他依然紧紧揪住了我，没有放手。”他低头，“所以……对不起，殿下。”

啊，我懂了。

 

我轻轻抚摸那个粗糙而牢固的包裹——它经历了我可能根本没法存活的寒冷——对他说：谢谢，对不起。

他最后拥抱了我，说：“只要对莫搞死的战争需要我，我会来的。如果我死了，我的后代……”

“好好活。”我打断他，“我们都是。”

然后我想象费那罗应该表现出来的样子，站直了身子，亲吻这个长者的额头，郑重地说：“您很好地履行了对于我家的职责，我以费那罗和费那罗之星的名义给您自由，执着而忠诚的平底包子馅。”

他垂手听完，深深地鞠躬说：谢谢，殿下。  
然后转身出去，没有回头。

我望着他掀起帐篷帘子离开时，留下的那一角黑夜。

费那罗啊……曾拥有大家所有的宠爱和崇敬，却最怕失去的费那罗，你在看吗，你在看吗？  
你的人民正在离开你。

你会为此而流泪吗？

我知道我不会。费那罗，我不会。  
我会记住他们的名字，他们的长相，他们的爱恨。

如果可能，我会尽我所能，给他们和平和幸福。  
再不会让任何一人就这样离开你，费那罗。

那夜，我第一次失眠了——连噩梦都不舍得造访我。

我想我爸，我妈，猫里粉伪，我好奇他们在干什么，会不会想我。

我想那些死去的、我爱的人，我想象他们的灵魂在蛮多丝的样子。  
我想象鲜活的生命最终变成黑色的文字的样子。

我想那些憎恨我们的人们，比如粉得个糯，比如吐露个糯，现在是不是在磨刀霍霍，讨论切割我的方式。

我甚至想到了痴心的宜蕾丝小姐——她的哥哥们是对的。图卡粉伪是个混蛋和流氓。

我记得我目击他和好几个美丽的女孩子暧昧不清的镜头。  
我记得他抚摸某个陌生女孩的胸，肩，臀，他撩起她的长裙……然后他发现了我，用骄傲的、天蓝色的眼，让我滚。

我恨他，他没有心。

我在睡不着的情况下，把那个女孩的脸，带入清纯的咖喱地梨，把他漂亮的脸，带入了我自己。

——他让我醒着都开始做肮脏的梦，这让我明天怎么好意思去见咖喱地梨。

以前费那罗说，如果睡不着，就可以数费列罗。

于是我数了整整一个帐篷的费列罗，饿得口水又流了一袖子。

然后外面，天亮了。

=====================

 

朝霞还在天上的时候，我匆匆经过咖喱地梨的帐篷，她已经起来了，正在门口梳头。

她柔软的金发像挖菱糯最好的丝缎那样闪耀着，惹人驻足。

我带着只有自己明白的负罪感，向她问了早，便拎着两个水桶往湖边跑，连她在身后说等等一起去，都装作没听见。  
我怕我多看她一会就会想起我的白日梦。

费那罗给我们从小定下的训练计划一直都在。这些年来我的力气已经大有长进，虽然还没有图卡粉伪他们那么强壮和健美，但至少，我已经不是以前那根小小的柴火棒了。

提水什么的，真是轻而易举，我不由得有些开心。

这样，大概能讨女孩喜欢。

好听的笑声传来。

“为什么那么急，小银拳。你是饿慌了吗？”

可爱的咖喱地梨跟来了。

她可能跑得有些急，居然赤着脚，头发只是简单地扎了一下，其余披散着，在早晨的微风中，她好像一块淡金色的蜜银。

我咽了口水，红着脸看了一眼她的光着的，形状美好的小小的脚趾，只吐出来一个字，“冷。”  
然后差点咬掉自己的舌头。  
按照图卡粉伪的泡妞守则，现在应该称赞她的美脚才对！  
哦不对！一炉焚踏！我怎么又想到那混蛋了！

聪明的咖喱地梨却立刻懂了我白痴的评价，她边和我一起往回走（在她示意要帮我拎一桶水被我拒绝以后），边说：“我的鞋昨天傍晚就没穿了，你没注意很正常，因为天色晚了。”

“为什么？”  
同时再次咬舌头：这时候明明应该说“你不穿（鞋）更美”才对！  
哦！不对！唉！炉！在上！那混蛋都教了我什么东西！

咖喱地梨微笑，“我喜欢赤脚踩在这里的草地上，很舒服。”

我知道完全不是那回事。  
这里的早晨很凉，太凉了。

那时我放下水桶，做了自己都不敢相信的动作：我掏出自己有着费那罗之星的手帕，一扯二，让她坐下，然后我自己在她面前蹲下，不容辩解地，轻轻地裹上她冰冷的、小小的脚。

分别打了两个漂亮的结。

“将就一下，”我抱歉地低着头，对她说，“等会我去找点皮子和其他材料来给你做一双。你可以想想要怎样的鞋——我帮很多女性做过的……不要误解，不是女朋友，而是认识的，比如你妈贵庚啦，我妈啦……她们都很喜欢。当然也不是说我只会做上了年纪的女士喜欢的东西……我的意思是……”  
我对自己的表述能力绝望了，绝望了！

咖喱地梨很给面子地微笑着，静静地倾听，轻声说：“谢谢。你真能干，小银拳。”

这时，糯萝粉伪营地方向突然嘈杂起来，我们走过去，看到部分大军在拔营。

是吐露个糯的部队，看来他们今天就要去驻守嘻死老姆边上的内服热死他。

糯萝粉伪排军布阵很有效率。

我仔细地找平底包子馅。然而人太多了，我怎么也看不到他，于是只能在心中祝他好运。

咖喱地梨好奇，问我，我便告诉了她昨晚我和平底的对话。

哦，她评价，你一定会成为一个爱民如子的好殿下。小银拳。

然后，一无所有的我，确信自己幸福得能地吞下一整头欢欢。  
——对不起我的革命战友，我只是打个比方。

 

部队一队队地经过我们，队伍中间是好多妇女和小孩，宜蕾丝小姐也在。她眼睛通红，狠狠地瞪向前方，正在心里和谁怄气的样子。

她周围，大约是吐露个糯的亲兵们，不着痕迹，一步不离地跟着她。

然后她看向了我们。她突然用我难以想象的力气和速度撞了身边的黑长发亲兵一下，那个精灵想挡，又不敢伤她，只好后退几步然后拉住她，他们离去的队形被打乱——一部分人停住了。

“小姐！”那个亲兵轻轻嚷，“我收到王上的命令是——”  
原来是糯萝粉伪的卫队士兵。

“我和我的亲戚告别！让开！”宜蕾丝小姐看也不看他，嚷回去。

咖喱地梨这时悄悄扯了扯我，只见她上前一步，轻轻地，温柔地、用大多数人都能听到的声音喊：“堂姐，宜蕾丝。”  
我也只好莫名其妙地走过去一点。

几个士兵交换了一下眼神，放她过来，不近不远地在她背后跟着。

我和宜蕾丝小姐真不熟，前提是我不愿意掺合和图卡粉伪有关的任何人和事。

所以她肯定是来拥抱咖喱地梨，来个堂姐妹之间的深情话别  
——女孩子家，闺房话肯定多。

远处，似乎察觉队伍中的骚动，有谁正在过来。  
也许是吐露个糯，或者是来送别的粉得个糯。  
都怪粉得个糯那个大烧饼，看来他确实是把他妹的一切都对他爸说了；倒不是说他错怪图卡粉伪什么的。也许换了我是他，也会这么保护自己的妹妹。

“被那个金发的费诺里安看一眼就会怀孕。”这是当时流传在挖菱糯的闲话，和“费那罗不爱他的半兄弟”“费那罗被自己的造物蛊惑了”“费那罗blabla要离开”相比，真的是很WS。  
而图卡粉伪总是甩甩头发，灿烂微笑，相当引以为自豪。

在我继续一会责怪粉得个糯，一会怨恨图卡粉伪的同时，一双白皙的手揽上了我的脸，吓得我跌了一个水桶，打湿了我们俩的小腿。

“对不……”起字还没说出来，拥抱我的宜蕾丝小姐已经开口了——那刻她修长的手指灵活地把什么东西滑进了我的上衣口袋，“太不小心了，小家伙。”  
她？这个比我矮半个头的小姐，居然称呼我小家伙……好吧，辈分摆在那里，不和她计较。  
不小心？什么？是说，水桶，大概。

 

她咧嘴微笑，我发现，她虽然双眼通红——很可能是和她的父亲或者兄长争吵了一个晚上——但是她的表情灿烂而充满自信，像所有真正的糯儿朵女性那样：“等你见到图卡粉伪，告诉他，我一定会想办法去找他。他甩不掉我的，让他想都别想。”  
我咽了口水，这时候我已经能看见前方部队过来的那人了，是糯萝粉伪本人。

“如果他敢忘记我，和别人……”  
宜蕾丝小姐根本不在乎周围人的目光，继续在我耳边低语，同时她漂亮的手狠狠地捏了我的脸一把，我痛得差点叫起来。  
“我要让他不能人事。用我家，最高王的旗帜发誓。”

她说完，回头，优雅地走回队伍，不再看任何人。

好疼啊。  
这个小姐其实和图卡粉伪挺般配。我揉完脸，还想揉下面——如果不是那么多人看着的话。  
我说，你随便换个男人试试看，谁被这么威胁，哪怕威胁的对象不是自己，都会觉得疼的。

然后我瞄到她塞进我口袋里的，是蜜银匕首。

熟悉的光泽。  
我的。匕首。


	5. don't take me away from here and all today’s pain

和喜欢的人在一起时候的日子总是过得很快。  
我甚至开始热爱这里。  
这个没有任何一个家人的地方。

虽然期间我常看到粉得个糯他们狩猎我！靠或者其他动物回来。

这位嘻死老姆的大王子骑在我大伯送给他的高头大马上，意气风发，银光闪闪，受人尊敬。

他有时候会注意到手里提着随便什么劳动工具仰视他的我，他会坐在马上，朝我的方向点点头；有时他身边的随从实在太多——或者他会根本装作，没看见我。

我很庆幸他这么对我，因为经过那次偷听，我没有办法像以前那样和他、和他的人对话，我怕他会发现我偷窥了他隐藏得那么完美、那么深的仇恨，而公然和我们反目。这样，宜蕾丝小姐和大伯的努力就白费了。

这里的人们一个个都把他当作最伟大的英雄来爱慕。

他确实是。  
从来都是。

他被邪恶的莫搞死大王悬赏着人头——这更增加了他在人民心中的地位。

也许不服气的只有我，我甚至不敢想象，我跑去去告诉大伯粉得个糯的改变，他会相信我多少。说不定，大伯只会疲倦地摸着我的头，轻声说：“摊牌，你会长大的，哦，小家伙。”然后在心里想，为什么我这么致力于弥补两家的不愉快，而这瓜孩子却这么不愿意合作。

——我不想大伯那样看我。

我不知道该怎么办。  
我只是一只小小小蚂蚁，对着疾驰的骏马伸出我细细的小腿儿，说：我绊死你太阳的。

我甚至不能和知情的咖喱地梨谈起我的感想。我怕她终究是站在粉得个糯那一边而会觉得我是在嫉妒他。  
不过，也许，的确是嫉妒。嫉妒他们一起经历了漫长的阖家拉稀，而我没有。

马上就到分别的日子了，我修好了咖喱地梨生生走断了的鞋——柔弱的她，走了多长，多长的路啊。

同时也做好了新的一双。

制鞋是一项对旁人来说很枯燥，但对制作者来说相当有趣的工作。

天才的费那罗在少年时代，和哦咧！专门学习过这个——仅仅是为了考验自己的耐心。

后来，费那罗在闲暇时也教了我。他很高兴地发现，我和他一样，也乐于享受这个过程。

当然，他对于牢固的男靴和造型别致的女鞋都有研究，而我，除了仿造他的东西以外，似乎仅仅对轻便的女鞋有一些自己的见解。

你妈贵庚那时很中肯地评价说我做的的东西简洁、牢固，舒适而实用，如果在不影响简洁造型的前提下，稍微加一点别具一格的装饰点缀，说不定在王城都会成为抢手的商品。

抢手不抢手我不关心，只要咖喱地梨喜欢就好。

去找她的时候，我看到了她的帐篷外有人在系马。  
哦，好象是她的哥哥，我记得是二哥吧，金发的啊旮旯头。

他骑的，是这里长大的马，没有我们从挖菱诺带来的那样高大。

穿越阖家拉稀而来的糯萝粉伪他们的马已经几乎都冻死或者遗失了。  
现在全员装备挖菱诺马匹的只有费诺里安军，以及获得大伯“处于负罪的”馈赠的粉得个糯和糯萝粉伪的亲兵。

比如，啊旮旯头的那匹马，配饰华贵而繁复，明显是出自当地精灵的手艺。我爸曾评价他们华而不实，像它们的主人。

我正犹豫是不是要去打招呼的时候，咖喱地梨走出来迎接她的哥哥，她还没注意到我，啊旮旯头先开口了：

“你要在这里磨蹭到几时，我的妹妹？告诉你个好消息，我遇到了你的王子，开了嘣。”

我瞪大了眼睛，我看不到她的表情。现在要转身已经太晚了。

“我……”咖喱地梨开口，然后，她稍稍扭头，就发现了我，她的笑容一如往常地平静而友好，仿佛并没有听到那个从一开始就决定她一生幸福的名字，“小银拳。”她说。

我是多么喜欢她喊我名字的样子。

我微笑着，把鞋子交给她——本来我是那样期待我亲手做的鞋子在她脚上的样子，但正品开了嘣的出现让我找不到自己这个盗版存在的理由，并且她的兄长也不欢迎我。

啊旮旯头没有说话，没有打招呼，他的眼睛在说，“一只费诺里安。”

我低头，轻声告了辞，便逃也似地离开。我的脑子里一团糟。

我不知道她有没有在身后喊我，应该是没有。

中途，我不小心撞上了一群人中的谁——要知道终于识时务的我这么些天来是多么小心，避免和糯萝粉伪部队的任何接触，也尽全力不让他们注意到我的小小存在——我等待蔑视和骂声，然后我错觉自己闻到了久违的烧饼香味，同时听到了我的、我们的大王的声音。

“摊牌灵卡，你没事吧？”他看我没有反应，接下去说，“我正要去找你，有空吗？”

看来大王陛下终于忍受不了我这个吃闲饭的费诺里安，要下逐客令了。

=============

“我听说你一直都很忙，所以没有去打搅你。这几天，过得怎样？”屏退了所有的卫兵，在主帐旁边似乎是作书房用的大帐篷中，现任糯儿朵的最高大王注视着我，开口，“也是因为我新上任，好多事情都要一点点抓起来，所以忽视了你的生活起居——”

“不，不，没有。我很好。我能照顾自己的；只要我没有给您添乱就好。”我赶忙回答，然后想到什么，立即尊敬地补充，“王上。”

糯萝粉伪那双据人们说能展现他睿智的灰蓝眼睛闪了一下，他突然对我伸了一个手指，然后起身，去书桌后面掏啊掏，然后，我确认了我从见到他以后就一直隐约闻到的熟悉香味。

……烧饼！果然是，糯萝饼！

“我今天早上让人做的。你还不知道吧，你喜欢的那家烧饼铺的老板也跟来了。”我的王对我说，“我保证他的手艺没有被阖家拉稀冻住。”

我知道同样的话，如果是别人向我提起，那一定是准备向费诺里安讨命债了。但是不知道为什么，眼前这位大王、这位作为粉得个糯亲生父亲的人，说起冰川，我只能相信他真的是在开玩笑，为了融洽气氛。

也许，他属于猫里粉伪说的那种“天生政客”，能轻而易举地让你如沐春风。  
也许，他和粉得个糯一样，把仇恨隐藏得很深，很深，很深。

也许，他确实不愧为最睿智的粉伪家人。

他把烧饼重新放回盒子，转身倒了两杯水走过来，给我一杯，他继续：“那个饼要趁热吃，我知道，但是在我把它交给你以前，我有一些话……”

我怀疑他眼中看到的我的样子，因为他一向严肃的脸色突然变得和善了：也许我看上去像只饥饿难耐、舌长过膝的欢欢。  
对不起我的革命战友，我依然只是打个比方。

“您想知道什么，王。”

“糯萝粉伪，在只有我们两人的时候，请这样称呼我。费那罗家的小家伙。”他说。

费那罗家的小家伙。我决定了，为了这个称呼和他手中的饼，我将决口不提我对他儿子们的不满。更不会说我觉得他的家纹看上去很可口。

糯萝粉伪坐下，稍微想了想，开始说：

“你的大伯，是个了不起的王子。我很早就认为，在我们的人中，除了我的父亲，他会成为一个最好的、糯儿朵的王。”

我愣，我没想到他会选择这个话题。

“我的儿子、长子粉得个糯，如你们大多数人所见，被他身上那种天生的王者的气质深深吸引——首领的特质有很多时候并不是天生的，小家伙，以后你会慢慢明白。但是你大伯，也可能是他自己默默的努力，更可能是来自……费那罗的教导，我不是很清楚，我只知道，在他成年的时候，第一次在王城的正殿出现，我就知道，我又输了，输给了费那罗：我教不出这样完美的儿子。”

我有些犹豫，我不知道我现在应该把他的话当做恭维，还是讽刺，从他正经的脸上我什么都看不出来，读他的思想我现在又不敢。于是我只好不作声。我在等待他这段好话后的转折。

“但是——”  
果然，他开始但是了，我想。下面就该谴责我们全家的作为了，即使大伯是无辜的，但是他和粉得个糯一样，不会相信。

“人是会变的。”他说。他停了停，喝了一口水。继续。  
“有些是外在的改变，比如你，长大了。孩子。”

我看向他，依然不知道怎么回答。

“我记得你在我家门前饿得大哭的样子。那时我想这是谁家不负责任的父母把这么可爱的小孩忘在这里——直到我小心地喂你烧饼的时候，注意到你隐藏在眼泪后的得逞的笑。”

“我……”我想我的脸红得恨不得把手里的水浇在自己头上，“我忘了！糯萝粉伪！”

“精灵是不会遗忘的。”他似乎在笑，“然后我就猜到了你是我兄长家的孩子。”

我依然想抗议，但是觉得那会显得很孩子气，于是作罢。

“只有我兄长家的孩子，才会那么执著地追逐一样东西，一个思想，一种美……直到把它们满意地攥在手中。”他不容打断地说，“也只有我兄长家的孩子，他们的心，好像火焰，不到熄灭，不会改变。”

那时我震惊于他的评价——我震惊于他能表现出来的毫无破绽的赞叹——也许，我应该，相信他？  
这样想着，我忽视了他透过我，看着远处的别的什么的样子。

 

于是我说出来，虽然我一开口就后悔了：“糯萝粉伪，我不知道我该不该信任你——就像我甚至不知道有没有资格，作为一个负罪的费诺里安，对尊贵的、无上的你，说‘信任’这两个字。”

似乎惊讶于我的直白（和傻），糯萝粉伪愣了一愣。

然后出乎意料地，他居然微笑了：“小家伙，你这么说，就是对我最大的信任了。”

好像隔阂的门窗终于打开，我大着胆子探索他的思想——哦，广阔的原野，那里有芬芳的小花。

这，就是这个最睿智的家伙的思想？我以为会很难读，或者根本读不出头绪。然而不是的，他的思想中是和煦的春风，温暖的夏风，凉爽的秋风，执着的冬风——这是他的经历，这是他对费那罗的怀念。

他在怀念。他怀念他们这些年来，那么近、又那么远；短暂而漫长、快乐而悲哀的点点滴滴和岁岁年年。

他为费那罗的悲哀而悲哀，他为费那罗的欢乐而欢乐。  
他试图去理解费那罗的愤怒，费那罗无声的呐喊，费那罗的誓言，甚至，费那罗的背叛。  
虽然我并不知道原因。

就像他爱自己的家庭，他爱他所有的亲人，他的儿子，他的女儿，他的妻子，他的父亲，哦，还有我们，负罪的费诺里安。

“您有和我的大伯相当像的思想。”我壮着胆子开口，“您知道，我能……”

“读取思想，我很早就猜到了。这也是我一直有些害怕和你这个小家伙面谈的原因。”我的王对我笑，“有些精灵有这个能力，这是从我的弟弟身上得知的。”

“啊啦！粉伪？！”我不敢相信那个白痴会有这种能力——我一直认为只有聪明人才有，你看，粉得个糯那烧饼就肯定没有，不然他不会误解我大伯。

“啊啦！粉伪小时候让我和父亲很头疼，因为他不会说话的时候老是毫无原因地就开始哭闹，大人完全没发哄他，而我那时不过是站在一边想‘这孩子太烦人了，要是早点懂事该多好，早点长大能和我一起做事该多好’，那时他便越哭越大声。你知道，我不是一个好哥哥。”他对我说。

我不知道我该不该自豪，我的王正像一个真正的朋友那样和我对话。

当然，我满心想的是冲回挖菱糯掐死啊啦！粉伪那白痴大骗子——然后又一想，不对，我老是想他是个白痴，所有人都那么想，他怎么都不生气的？

 

“后来，啊啦！对我说，这种能力是一种诅咒，他不要这种诅咒降临到他的任何一个孩子身上。因为，他说，‘糯萝粉伪，你知道吗，我接近别人的时候，我能听到他们在想，哦，这个金发的混血王子；哦这个酒囊饭袋，哦，这个白痴，哦，这个傻子比他的哥哥们好骗，哦，这个，哦，那个。连那些高贵美丽的贵族姑娘们心中，我都能听到：你看，那就是三王子，长得那么可爱，像个姑娘；完全不能和他的大哥二哥比；但是，他终究也算是个王子。我很悲哀，糯萝粉伪，但我不得不强迫自己去适应’。”

我无奈地摇头，我明白啊啦粉伪的能力很可能是和你妈贵庚一个等级的。我这种入门级别的人是没法那样深刻体会这种能力带来的后果的。  
糯萝粉伪讲到这里，补充，“小家伙，他抱怨完，立刻就埋怨我‘糯萝粉伪，你到现在都在想，他们说得没错！’”

想到啊啦！粉伪嘟着嘴生气的傻样，我噗嗤笑了。  
然后我好奇地问我的王，那家伙那样，到底是怎么和鹅吻夫人结婚的。

这个。  
糯萝粉伪回想着说：  
啊啦！粉伪有一天兴奋地跑来告诉我，“找到了！找到了！我找到我心仪的女孩了！”我好奇地问他怎么回事，他激动得浑身颤抖，搂着我的脖子，跳着说：“我在海边围观她整整三天！三天！她的思想只是：‘野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！’”

……

我们一面大笑，一面怀念那个聪明的大白痴。

不知道他坐在高高的王座上，会不会同样在怀念我们。

此后，糯萝粉伪转回正题，询问了一些我们在这里的详细情况——我知道他很可能已经询问过我的大伯，但是不知道为什么，他又来问我，也许他更相信心甘情愿被烧饼收买的我，比如，他问：费那罗到底是怎么死的。  
这是我一直避免去思考的问题。

我只能老实地告诉他我看到的，费那罗发狂一样离去的背影，以及，我听到的，图卡粉伪他们救援回来，告诉我，费那罗高声诅咒着莫搞死，让他的儿子们再次发了誓，死了，等等。

我悲哀地告诉他：费那罗最后的日子，确实是疯狂了，所以才会烧船，所以才会……

这时候糯萝粉伪看向我，告诉了我一件事：  
啊啦！粉伪转身离开的理由。

“也许我的能力终于不灵了。糯萝粉伪。”金色的三王子颤抖着说，“我读不到费那罗在狂暴的外表下，冷静地保护起来的思想——从他发疯狂誓言的那一刻开始。”

那时的我们并不懂这句话的意思。


	6. a bit of something hidden when you say nothing

前往我爸驻地途中的第四天，我们到达雅思假镀银河。

和离开时候的忙乱和（各种原因导致的）不安相比，旅途出乎意料的顺利。  
此时我身前身后都是我爸派来接我的随从，但这不妨碍我不时偷瞟身边那个瘦小的东西。

“这个孩子曾给绝望的我们带来希望，现在我把这个希望拜托给你。”  
糯萝粉伪这样说。

 

离开的前一天，我和糯萝粉伪不知不觉谈了很久。  
我想我是喜欢这个人的，他给我一种介于大伯的和善和费那罗的明察秋毫之间的感觉。

我想到很小的时候偷听到的费那罗和大伯那唯一一次堪称冰冷的对话，但是这仍然不妨碍我喜欢大伯。

糯萝粉伪也一样。虽然我知道他和费那罗不合，虽然我也没法再继续喜欢他的儿子们，但是我没法不去崇敬他；肯定也有烧饼的原因。

这时有人在门口喊报告，然后送饭进来，糯萝粉伪告诉我，这个人，就是他给我的礼物。

“我叫埃了石头。”黑发的糯儿朵少年有些怕生地，轻声告诉我，“挨了面团的儿子。”

和瘦小无关，这个挨了石头还没有成年。

那么这个少年，在冰川上度过了他全部的——对一般人来说明明应该是幸福的——童年时代。

他和他的家人肯定是恨我的。我不能要他。

正要开口拒绝，糯萝粉伪说：“这孩子对我说起过多次，想学习最好的冶炼技术。他很聪明，学东西很快，虽然我手下也有钻研冶炼的家族，但是谁都不能和你家的手艺比，所以，我想把他拜托给你。”他停了停，“我和你大伯说过，如果你不要的话，可以把他送去嘻姆岭。”

我很好奇，当年糯萝粉伪会允许粉得个糯和我家来往，会不会也是因为同样的原因。

那瘦小的孩子一直瞪大了眼睛看着我，好奇，而期待。

“我……我要和阿塔商量一下……”我找借口，我在想我爸一定会认为这孩子是糯萝粉伪派到我家的间谍。  
就像粉得个糯交待给大伯的那些人那样。

糯萝粉伪听了，继续：“哦，我差点忘了，挨了石头是你最喜欢的烧饼铺老板的独子，继承了他爸爸的全部手艺。”

 

于是，我的胃代替我的大脑和我爸，做了决定。

 

============================

一路行来，挨了石头大概为了打发初见的尴尬和路上的寂寞，一天晚上，我们围着火堆吃他做的烧饼的时候，告诉我，他是在冰川上诞生的，他母亲在他出生的前一秒就死去了，他是被接生婆当机立断剖出来的。  
后来，他的爸爸，和其他大人们围在他身边，他们轮流抱他，给他取暖，喂他吃的。

我突然明白了，为什么他是对糯萝粉伪来说，很重要的孩子。  
我不知道他们那里还有谁是诞生在冰原——我希望不会再有。

这个柔弱无助的婴儿的存活和成长，似乎给他们漫无目的的前行，指明了嘹亮的方向；给他们目之所及一片白茫茫的苦痛，带来了欢乐的希望。

这个生命诞生于母亲的死亡，成长于酷寒的折磨——想起我地毯蛀虫的童年，我不由得有些同情这个瘦巴啦叽的、其实离开成年日没有多久的、营养不良的、做烧饼的，少年。

但是此时的我，没有办法去思考糯萝粉伪的行为是高尚还是无聊，我只担心自己一时（饥饿地）冲动将他收了下来，我的父亲看到这累赘会怎么说。

这样我就不会去想，我走的时候，没有和咖喱地梨打招呼。

因为我害怕我去找她，她已经和她哥哥离开——去了她的开了嘣所在的国家。

“我杀过我！靠。”我在胡思乱想的时候，挨了石头依然在说，“我们到达种粥大陆时，立刻被袭击，那个时候我已经能握剑了——糯萝粉伪殿下还有给捞粉兜儿殿下都教过我剑术。所以，”我回想给捞粉兜儿到底是谁，名字那么熟悉，“殿下您放心，我不会成为您的累赘。”他说。

“不要叫我殿下。”被戳中心事，我的回答有些直。然后我放缓了语调，承认，“我没有杀过我！靠。我没有亲手杀过任何人。”  
连为你妈贵庚报仇都没有做到，因为那个杀了她和她孩子的餮了瑞被我爸和猫里粉伪的长剑同时穿透了。

我没有看到猫里粉伪的表情，我只记得我爸的背影对躺在尸体下的我说：待着，不要乱动。  
后来啊，我就真的一直不动，直到大伯把我从你妈贵庚沉重冰凉的尸体中解放出来，那时的我浑身的血，仿佛自己也是一个真正的杀人凶手那样。  
唯一不同的是，那时我们这边，只有我在哭。

我才是他们的累赘。一直都是。

挨了石头看我安静了，轻轻地靠过来，似乎是要逗我开心地说，“糯萝粉伪殿下告诉我的，您会成为和费那罗齐名的伟大的精灵。”

我笑。

伟大的精灵。费那罗。齐名。

这话从糯萝粉伪的人口中说出来和放个屁一样。我想说。

然后我告诉自己，他只是个孩子。  
他根本不懂生命是由一次又一次的失望组成的。

我现在可以把手里的烧饼扔到他脸上让他滚，我可以考察他薄弱的冶炼知识然后嘲笑他的无能、告诉他这辈子想都别想，我可以……  
我什么都不可以。

 

没有人有权利去剥夺一个孩子成长的梦想和他眼中热切的希望。

“你可以称呼我为‘你’或者……”我想了想，“‘开了嘣了崩’这是我在这里的名字。我们只是朋友，不是上下级。我不知道我能教你多少，但是我会说服父亲……”我看他的笑容，我很怀疑糯萝粉伪和那个给捞粉兜儿除了剑术，到底有没有告诉他，他们遭受那么多痛苦的原因。  
即使他们不说，也总会有人让他知道。

“你是好人，开了嘣了崩。我会保护你，我发誓。”  
这个体重只有我一半的少年对我这么说。  
让我根本找不到回答的话。

“朋友是互相保护的，傻瓜。”我玩笑着，然后起身去睡。

你妈贵庚，我想你了。

那天晚上，我负罪着、懦弱着，做着过去的梦。

我知道这是你妈贵庚或者费那罗所不赞成的——他们是多么希望没用的我从困境中成长。  
但是，但是……但是我想你们。

因为没有说过再见，所以无法停止怀念。

 

=======================================

吃了五天美味的烧饼，我们终于趟过啊螺丝雅喝浅滩，来到了嘻姆拉倒地界。

高大的骑士们正在围猎进入罗网的动物，他们盔甲闪亮，表情骄傲——图卡粉伪的兵。

看来我的猜想正确，大伯确实把他和阿塔安排在一起了。

骚动的图卡粉伪和沉默的阿塔，也许确实是一个不错的组合。

但是，对于我……

“哟！小家伙没被篡位者们扒皮，活着回来了。”一个浑厚有磁性的嗓音响起。

什么不好来什么。图卡粉伪耀眼的金发出现在人群中。

我的革命战友欢欢扑了过来。  
我故意无视图卡粉伪，立刻跳下马，和欢欢扑到一起。

我瞅到挨了石头也下了马，正在行礼和围观欢欢的举动中犹豫不停。  
一个坏念头油然而生，我对欢欢轻轻说：“去，招呼你的新朋友。”

欢欢立刻跃起，直扑挨了石头。

挨了石头大叫一声就想跑，被欢欢的左爪一把扑住，然后从头添到脚。他一直在大叫。

我得逞地喊：“别怕！欢欢不吃太瘦的小孩！”

挨了石头这时边叫边笑：“开了嘣了崩！但是它的口水多得和你见了烧饼一样！”

没见过这么拐着弯儿骂自己的孩子。我咧嘴。

这时候，有谁轻轻地，平静地问：“这孩子哪里来的？”

我一惊。  
我爸。

我爸原来一直都在，只是图卡粉伪总是更引人注目的那个。

也许是来等我的，但是我立即摇头，这就太不像我爸的风格了。  
我成年日之前在北面闹出那么大的动静，他也没说什么。  
我很怀疑要不是费那罗要求，他那天很可能都不会来找我。

所以他应该是来陪图卡粉伪狩猎的。

“他是我的，”我想说徒弟，但是脸一红，想到了昨天晚上我们的对话，改口，“新朋友，挨了石头。我想教他冶炼……”

“我问他是哪里来的。”我爸重复了一遍。

哪里来的，糯萝粉伪那来的，我能说吗？说了会有什么后果？

谁都能看出来，这地儿的大王是我爸和图卡粉伪，如果我爸一怒要他走，我便只能送他去大伯那里。  
我不想看见这个孩子失望的眼睛。

这时候，图卡粉伪莫名地笑了。  
“难不成是你家小子这几天搞出来的野种。你管他哪儿捡来的。”他夹了一下马，转身招呼我爸，“吃闲饭的多了，再去猎点东西。”

我爸警告地瞪我一眼，然后和图卡粉伪一起催马带了这队人走了。

临走让我自己去看着舒适的地儿呆着别添乱。

我以为是要我挑个颜色好看的帐篷。

等他们的马跑远，只有我和挨了石头两人，我和他说了我表情阴森但心不坏的爸，以及漂亮张扬但实际是个大坏蛋的图卡粉伪。总之……“都不要去惹他们就是了。”我说，“当然，我爸在技术方面，还是有点专……”

我顺着挨了石头突然直愣愣的眼神看向前方，我们已经到了嘻姆拉倒腹地。  
在地势稍高的地方一俯视，我发现我和很多人一样，再次低估了我那个安静老爸的领导力和创造力。

这儿的士兵和工匠正热火朝天地进行城市的建造。  
虽然大多数将会成为房屋或者地窖的地方上还盖着防雨的帐篷，虽然周围还有稍显匆忙的防御工事，虽然大大小小的材料堆了四处，虽然我看到朝阳的地方还晒着谁有个洞的内衣。

但是我的喉头哽咽了。

这就是我们的人民、费那罗的人民，糯儿朵最棒的手艺人和劳动者，不管到哪里，不管受到多少伤害，都立刻会为自己创造出一个像样的“家”来。

短短十几天，一个伟大城市的雏形已经展现在我面前。

我学着费那罗的样子，挺直了脊梁，对自己，也对我的新朋友说：他们就是我们的人民，记住他们的面容，他们的名字，他们的爱恨。

我等着听挨了石头崇拜的赞叹，许久身边没动静，我仔细一看，发现这小子已经跑去一个工事前跳着问“要不要帮忙，我会做很多事的”。

工匠们BS地让还没墙根高的他“去去，去一边歇着，小不点，马上就到饭点了。”“这谁家的小子也不看看好。”

看着他失望的脸，我突然毫不掩饰地哈哈大笑。

我好久没有这么笑了，笑得停不下来。

“你举着烧饼诱惑他们啊！挨了石头你个笨蛋！”我哇哈哈地、毫无形象地喊，“小子你选个干燥的地基，开糯萝饼分店吧！”

“撑不死你！”挨了石头喊回来，也笑，笑得手舞足蹈，细细的胳膊看着很滑稽，所以他身后的工匠对他指指点点地哈哈哈。而他边晃胳膊边朝我喊，“这绝对会成为我听叔叔伯伯们说起的王城提栗昂那样的伟大城市！我爱这里！”

——我爱这里。

即使我和那些工匠都见识过王城的繁华，即使我们中的大部分都体验过腹闷糯丝的坚实。

你看啊，小银拳。不久前，我爱的人轻声对我说，这个世界是多么广阔，我爱日出，我爱日落，我爱这里。

她也见过那些，我们抛弃掉的无上财富。

她来了。她爱这里。

傍晚的风吹起来，古老的树林沙沙轻语。

我是开了嘣了崩，摊牌灵卡，费诺里安，哭了粉伪的儿子，费那罗的孙子。

我将爱这里。  
爱这里的人们，爱他们的勤劳，爱他们的喜怒哀乐。

此爱将存于我心，不为人言。


	7. Mereth Aderthad

我爸又拆我的信了！  
我已经委婉地提过多少次意见了！

可是他又拆了！要是，要是咖喱地梨的信可怎么……！！

……

算了。  
咖喱地梨即使给我写信也不会有什么见不得人的内容。

他拆就拆吧。

第四十次在心里（计划）反抗我爸失败，我把力气用在冶炼房中。

终于成年了的挨了石头从自己的工作台前探头，大概是奇怪我为什么突然这么大声地猛锤一气，和烧饼吃撑了一样。

现在我们在嘻姆拉倒全地的中心，冶炼房外，是我们的宫殿，没有以前在挖菱糯时候的那么气派，只有大概一百五十个房间。但是，这是老爸亲自设计、我帮忙完成的。这屋子功能齐全，造型紧凑，住着也很舒适。

以这个宫殿为中心扩散开去，是这里的住宅区，每个家庭都有一栋大屋子。西面有集市，东面有好大的喷泉。

往北面，才慢慢有了战争的影子，坚固的围墙外，是层层驻守、轮流换班的士兵和各种工事。

他们的任务，就是守住嘻姆岭西面的阿个砻口。

以使大伯不被前后夹攻，图卡粉伪得意地、下流地，扭扭臀。然后又引来一群侍女的尖叫。

=================

这些年来，我一面磨练自己中断的技艺，一面教导挨了石头（这家伙学东西确实很快，就是还缺些这方面的手感）。

最重要的，我过上了自己想要的生活——餐餐都有糯萝饼！！

我换着口味要挨了石头给我弄，烙的，烤的，炸的，加糖的，加盐的，葱油的，加奶酪的……  
趟着吃，坐着吃，在树下吃，在楼上吃，走着吃，卷着吃，和欢欢抢着吃，和挨了石头打着吃。  
各种吃法，全部尝试。噢哟，那叫一个爽，简直就是在梦中！

结果是我和挨了石头在同龄人中偏轻的体重都有显著增加。

欢欢在我们两人一起扑他的时候，都不能像从前那样灵活应付了。

我爸完全不能理解我对这烧饼的热情，但是他终于还是容忍了“很明显是糯萝粉伪安插在我身边的”挨了石头的存在。

有几次挨了石头提的问题我没法回答，我们一起去找他，我爸居然也面无表情地详细回答了。

我很幸福，似乎回到了费那罗还活着的时代。

但是！

但是！

费那罗不会拆自己儿子的信！我确信！不然他早就被儿子们收到的各种情书恶心死了。

好吧，话绕回来。  
长期写信给我的笔友，是糯萝粉伪。

他作为一个大王和长辈，担心东面战线的安排和我们的安全是正常的，我爸偏偏要在看了以后评价：明显是不信任我们。或者：这是想离间我们的关系。

我了去的，不爱看你就别看啊！可是他继续一次次地截我的信。

我相当怀疑我写的回信他是不是也拆了。

因为不管我用的蜡封多么巨大（我每次都用劲地封了整个信封的边，有次连信纸也一块封住了），我爸肯定有办法拆得神不知鬼不觉。

“其实最简单的，哭了粉伪殿下只要拆了以后换个信封寄去就是，反正你们的蜡封是一样的，王上也不会察觉。”挨了石头这家伙这些年长进的还有一条专门用于打击我的舌头。

我有次，测试我爸到底有没有拆我的回信，在回信中，狠狠地赞扬了他所有偷窥我隐私的行为，“亲爱的糯萝粉伪殿下，我想念我在您那里短暂逗留期间，享有的自由”。

那以后信寄出去了，我爸没说什么，图卡粉伪笑着念叨“矮油鸡皮疙瘩掉一地”直到糯萝粉伪回信——

“费那罗的小家伙，你上次的信好像掉在水里又被一百只我！靠踩过的样子，所以我没法完整阅读便匆匆回信，我要感谢你，这让我再次确认战争的阴云，我们的防线依然需要巩固……”等等等等。

我觉悟了。彻底地。

一个老爸等于一百只我！靠。

一个老爸加一只图卡粉伪完全可以去三克油坠木散步。

今天，信使又来了！

我必须要捉住我老爸的现行！然后大叫，然后……  
然后让他在自己的部下面前丢脸！  
这是我的计划。

我蹑手蹑脚蹿下楼。

哼哼哼！他站在大堂，背着我，果然迫不亟待开始拆了！

我如欢欢下山一般，张牙舞爪扑过去。

他转身：“你干嘛？晨练？”

我继续张牙舞爪，眼神示意他手里有着最高大王封印的信封。  
那冰清玉洁的信啊，已经给这饥渴的单身已婚男看光了。

哦。这个。我爸面不改色，和你没关系，是你的笔友写给我和你三伯的。

啊？？？？？？？？？？我不信，挨了石头都没这么好骗。糯萝粉伪给他们的信一向言简意赅，才不会密密麻麻这么一长篇。

我爸无奈着把信交到我爪子里。  
我大概扫了一下，是糯萝粉伪的笔迹，也可能是他书记官的抄写稿。

==没了丝·啊得撒得==

这将是一次团结的大会，这将是一次建立统一战线的大会……blabla

希望诸位携带家人朋友前来……blabla

这里将有挖菱糯的美味和种粥的歌舞来欢迎大家blabla……blabla

让这个大会成为您一生最美好的回忆blabla……blabla

时间：20年

地点：嘻死老姆

注意事项（！）：使用信达语

……

最后我爸看着我抬头，说，“雷吧，我也被雷了半死。我不用问图卡了，他肯定没兴趣去那里和他们大着舌头打哈哈。”

我安静了半天，挤出来几个字，让我爸的眼神变得很恐怖：“我会信达语，我在书上念过。那个……我能去不？”  
其实我害怕求我爸，有一些别的原因。  
我们离开挖菱糯的时候，我爸看到我在往包里塞我母亲的画像。他二话没说，全部都掏出来扔到了窗外，“费那罗说了，别带没用的东西。”

而现在，我同样等待着一个冷冰冰的拒绝。  
我决定了，然后会离家出走。我要离家出走，为了他不再拆我的信。  
我可以去大伯那里，我甚至可以尝试去和猫里粉伪再续前缘。

我爸看了我，冷冷地开口：“去那别说你是我儿子。”

……

我觉得这是一个同意，你觉得呢。  
反正我一高兴，拥抱了他。  
跳着蹦着，喊：“阿塔你今天真帅！”  
还亲了他两口。  
其实我才没那个胆离家出走。

我觉得我爸僵硬的表情很像当年他听到我第一次开口说“费那罗”的样子。

发现没？其实我爸挺有幽默感的。两周后，我在去往嘻死老姆的路上对挨了石头说。  
挨了石头做出“你们都是神兽”的表情，没吱声。

 

=============

信达语是一种很奇特的语言。

糯萝粉伪在给我们家的邀请信上用了昆亚的“信达”这个词，是为了我们大多数不懂信达语的人能够看懂。

就像实际的庆祝地点是朵萝明后的爱惜一腹灵，但这名字就是个标准的信达语构词，“爱惜”是泉水的意思，糯萝粉伪怕一部分人找不到地点，让我们糯儿朵精灵先去我们都认识的嘻死老姆练习信达语会话，然后再挥着小旗随队去往宴会处。思考周全，不愧是长期组团带队的领导者。

我们继续说信达语。

 

“信达语”在灰精灵（住在嘻姆拉倒背后，那个叫多了压死国的灰精灵们，和蓝精灵、绿精灵、粉精灵、条纹精灵、小点点精灵、更和我们糯儿朵不同：住那里的灰精灵不打仗，不怕格格巫，不怕吃了上顿没下顿，莫搞死对他们来说不过是个闲聊时的笑话，因为他们有妈呀迷了安女士宽广的腰围保护——这是我听老爸和图卡粉伪八卦我们的邻居说的）中，被称作“爱了死语”，我在书上看到的。  
他们的日常会话是“挨了死额嗦”“内耗农”“额戈门嘿XXX”“气香额！靠了啦内~~”翻译成昆亚意思分别是“我说的是信达语”“谢谢”“我的名字是XXX”以及骂人用的“你丫去吻个我！靠吧！”  
由此，昆亚和信达语的区别可见一斑：信达语发音柔软。  
他们的大王坚信“宁愿听信达语吵架，不听糯儿朵讲话”，更是一个侧面的、比较极端的表述。

图卡粉伪有次神经搭错开始学（他看到了某个不小心从迷了安女士腰带中跳出来的、衣着居家的女性灰精灵）信达语，十分钟后他就喊着“死吧！搞神马搞！”放弃了。

当然，我怀疑他很可能已经学会了信达语，进而得知自己的名字翻译成信达语是比我的名字更悲剧的，“开了公母”。

五天后，我们通过沿途有糯儿朵各家族守护的大路顺利到达嘻死老姆，迎接我们的，首先是一份长长的官方译名和一本《教你快速学信达》作者：粉肉的！（就是你们亲爱的粉耷拉头哟~心，别忘了有叹号哟~！心~*^_^=*——该书卷首语）。

糯萝粉伪的书记官带着职业笑容一一派发，叮嘱我们一定牢记一些交流用的普通用语。  
不然。他板起脸：没有肉吃。

糯儿朵族是聪明的种族，所以记住这些不难；真正难的是对话的时候忍住不笑。

我边找自己关心的译名边和挨了石头一起哈哈哈捶地。

大王糯萝粉伪成了大王粉个二粉；粉得个糯成了粉个嗯，吐露个糯成了吐个嗯。  
宜蕾丝小姐成了啊！蕾丝哎！（两个叹号），可见男性灰精灵的思想和糯儿朵男性的很接近。这大概就是图卡粉伪常号称的“只要是男人，那都是一样一样一样的”。

粉耷拉头成了粉肉的！（重申：有叹号！）——灰精灵号称只吃水果蔬菜不吃肉，但是他们非常非常喜欢粉肉的！，称呼他为他们可爱的亲族。  
我们为粉耷拉头默哀了一会，继续看。

啊耷拉头成了啊！个肉，他弟弟唉卡那萝成了唉！个糯。  
“他们吃的东西真不多，起名和你一样饥渴。”挨了石头大悟，“比如，还有一个，咖喱地梨。”他哈哈哈。

我也跟着嘿嘿。  
我不想让他知道我称呼这个可爱的名字许多年——也许是那时开始，我就爱上了这个陌生的语言。  
但是她不在这里了，糯萝粉伪的信很早就告诉我她去了多了压死，然后就几乎没有了她的消息。  
那里有她的开了嘣，她找到了自己的幸福。  
这么些年，我已经能够听到她的名字，露出满不在乎的微笑了。

啊啦！粉伪的名字高贵尽失，成了粉那粉。  
“我说，还粉这粉咧。”挨了石头对啊啦！粉伪只是耳闻，立刻吐槽。

我笑出了眼泪。

我爸的名字很不公平地就没多大变化，从哭了粉伪到哭了粉。  
猫里粉伪也要好一点，从母名卡腻死提尔变成卡兰西尔，听上去很浪漫。  
——由这俩不悲剧的名字看来，公认的脾气恶劣是有好处的，至少灰精灵们翻译的时候就不敢惹这两位爷。

大伯的名字被暴力地组合在一起，从没剃毛+肉丝多变成了梅菜肉丝——虽然是集合了他的优点，但是从我20年前见到他的悲催样子想来，他很可能会觉得这个名字是对他的嘲讽。可怜的大伯，不知道他知道了还会不会来参加。

二伯成了码个烙儿。

踢路粉伪变成了啊姆箩得。

皮踢粉伪……

费那罗，哦，费那罗他们也没有放过。

……

我突然的安静使得挨了石头伸爪子过来抚我的背——他以为我笑背气了。

我站起来，对他宣布：哼哼，我已经把名字都记住了，你呢？

他惨叫着捂耳朵：别打岔啊啊，我还在记。

我回头，正想找人来练习，只听得耳边传来了一句拉锯似的：内……内耗哦，额，额额戈门门嘿……嘿，嘿，粉个嗯。

这话让好容易恢复正常表情的我瞬间破功，出于礼貌忍笑得只好浑身无力去搂附近的树。

脸接触到粗糙的树皮，我才反应过来刚才的声音来自烧饼英雄粉得个糯。

这地儿最不想看见我的人大概就是他了。  
同样我发现自己竟然没想过他会出现在这里，总觉得吐露个糯去守了内服热死他，粉得个糯至少也会去朵萝明称大王。那他应该直接去真正的宴会地点一腹灵泉边才对。

挨了石头在来的路上还说他爸挨了面团跟随殿下吐露个糯在宴会点等他。

我揉着肚子想大概是英雄的王子殿下的信达语太烧饼了不好意思先去。

还好粉得个糯像极了糯萝粉伪的灰蓝眼睛根本没注意到我，因为我和他同时听到了大营门口接待处传来一句低沉、美好，发音标准、熟练的，信达：

"Le hannon. Pelin pedi i lam edhellen."

（谢谢。我会说信达语。）

头顶上灿烂的阳光毫不吝啬地透过树叶照射下来，层层光晕中，我怀疑自己回到了挖菱糯。

他不需要对他来说过于简单的名单和书，因为他像从前一样智慧。  
优雅地将马交给负责接待的精灵，他缓缓走近。

他的每一步，都不露痕迹地避开了地上柔弱的小花；即使他是那样高大。  
他也是那样地英俊。他轻轻侧头，和身边的旅伴小声讨论着什么；他微微深沉的笑容让周围的少女们按住了心口，露出呼吸不能的表情，连好多经过的年轻士兵都不由自主地停住了脚步，向他行了，只有对王才会行的最高礼。

我不知道说什么好，我更不知道该做些什么。  
我不敢相信自己的眼睛——我怕我一动，这个来自挖菱糯的美梦就会像泡泡一样破碎，然后发现自己站在三克油坠木的山颠。

旁边挨了石头边跳边戳我：“哦哦！人间美景！我一直以为图卡粉伪殿下是我见过的最漂亮的精灵了，这位是谁家的王子？记得粉这粉家的帅气王子都是金发——”

我一把拽过他，有勇气地、故意地，从生了根一样的粉得个糯身边大步走过，然后，连跑带走，伸出我微微颤抖的手：“好久不见，您看上去……看上去真好……”  
我吭哧不下去了。  
猛扑上去，我用劲抱住他：“我想你。大伯。”

这是一个梦，这个梦应该醒来了。

不再完美的大伯，环住我肩的，只有一只形状完美的左手。

“我也想你，小家伙。”他唯一的手揉着我的头，低语，“你又长高了。当然，想超过我还得多吃些。”  
奈尔雅粉伪，费诺里安。亲手交出自己王冠的无冕之王。

现在，没有人会质疑他费那罗长子身份。

曾受到的折磨和嘻姆岭的寒冷给他的周身又增加了一层致命的性感和神秘。也许，会有人怀疑他是不是一个妈呀，甚至降临世间的烦啦。

感谢一炉焚塌，这个梦是真的。

美丽、高大、优雅的大伯，那一刻，向所有人展现他的重生。

\-----

大伯身边的二伯咳嗽一下，我转身用全部体重拥抱他。  
我以前和二伯关系淡漠，但是不妨碍我现在喜欢他，感谢他默默照顾大伯。

大伯在一边轻笑出声——

“我的神！”我的耳朵捕捉到左边一个女孩在晕倒以前说。

大伯轻描淡写：“马卡捞瑞，你又赌输了。”  
二伯发出抱怨的声音：“我还以为小家伙会先拥抱现在看上去更帅的我呢。”

领悟了他们打赌内容的我立马狗腿地表示：“二伯，您如果远远地先唱首歌的话，我绝对想也不想第一个扑向您。”

“谢谢安慰。”二伯毫不相信地BS，“我可不指望自己变成一盒会唱歌的费列罗被你咬死。小家伙这几年你爸是不是没给你吃东西？刚才扑过来那个样子简直，啧啧，就差舌长过膝了……”

我故作神秘地哼哼两声，转身介绍他们给张大了嘴的挨了石头认识，然后发现不远处生根在地的粉得个糯像棵会走路的树一样，不见了。   
我不知道大伯有没有看见那银光闪闪的嘻死老姆大王子。应该是没有，我刚才那么高调地咋呼过来，简直就是欢欢扑图卡粉伪的人形再现；饥渴程度快赶上以前王城花痴大伯的少女们，就差拧个兰花指、摇个乳、扯块纱巾，如花贱笑了。  
而且，还不了解烧饼英雄真实想法的大伯，按照他对他的好感度，会去打招呼。

应该是没看见。我对自己重复。

我得逞地哼哼哼，再次搂住大伯修长结实的胳膊。

——很小很小的时候，一次集市，有个姑娘看到大伯一个人牵着马在买菜，脖子上还挂了个豆丁似的我。

那姑娘好心地提出“奈儿雅粉伪殿下，我能不能帮您提菜或者，抱……”小孩两字还没出来，我便嚎啕大哭。

旁边卖菜的玩笑：看啊，一个真正的费诺里安，绝对不让心爱的菜落到别人手里。

大伯抱歉地对那姑娘笑笑说，谢谢您，不用了。  
然后转而安抚大哭的我。

我会哭，是因为有次可恶的图卡粉伪利用我。他假装有爱心地抱着我（我去！被他抱着最难受了，那是抱吗！他当我是刚打的兔子吗！）去吸引一个漂亮姑娘的注意力。  
那姑娘觉得他特别有爱心，就来和他说话，问他需不需要帮忙，然后他们你帮我我帮你地帮到一起，帮得难分难舍，帮得声情并茂，帮得上气不接下气，帮得彻底忘了我的存在。  
后来是熟悉这路数的革命战友把我叼回了家。

扯远了。

我的意思是，我要在这次的整个没了丝·啊得撒得宴会中，担当护大伯使者。  
绝对不让烧饼英雄假借关心的名义伤害好容易恢复的他。

我浑身的倒刺和杀气让二伯和挨了石头对我投来怀疑的目光。

“换个胳膊，小家伙。”二伯实在忍不住了，说：“不要把你大伯唯一的好胳膊给扯了，他还要撒尿用的。”

种粥大陆的文艺青年说话真不文明，应该说更衣。


	8. what's coming around the bend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 方便阅读，以下出现的信达语除特殊情况注明外，都将用通用语表述。

二伯和挨了石头两个去一边的树后蹲着突击信达语，号称要在动身之前超过我的词汇量。  
（这两家伙很识相地不以大伯为目标，和我比，真是没长进，挨了石头你让为师对你很失望。）

 

而我跟着大伯走了一段才知道，他果然不是来参加信达语临时培训营，是来给糯萝粉伪送马的。  
大伯和随从们这次一口气牵过来五十匹战马，还有十多匹小马驹。

“都是挖菱糯马儿的后代，父亲离开的时候按照他的经验很认真地挑选了种马和母马。嘻姆岭南坡的草儿茂盛，也无战事，”大伯对糯萝粉伪恭敬地解释，“上次我走得急，没有能给您留下多少，王上。以后我每隔两三年等交配季节过了都会给您送一批过来。”

糯萝粉伪拒绝大伯的馈赠不得，只好照单全收。  
但是我发现，对于大伯的恭敬态度，糯萝粉伪没有说什么：既没有像对我那样，要求以朋友相称；也没有表示得很受用的样子。

他们两人的关系总是这样，就像以前，有时候我觉得他们关系超好，一个转身便错觉他们其实是竞争对手。就像糯萝粉伪似乎是知道大伯会恢复得这么好，他亲眼见到大伯的时候，没有像其他人一样露出惊讶的表情，只是很自然地拥抱了大伯。

然后糯萝粉伪和大伯谈起写信的事情，我看了看糯萝粉伪，他对我眨眨眼睛，继续朝向大伯：“信使基本能安全来往嘻死老姆和嘻姆拉倒、嘻姆岭之间；但是撒个栗扬那地不怎么有回信。”

大伯点点头：“嗯，排除猫里粉伪觉得回信浪费他挣钱时间的原因，阿斯加北的道路确实还不安全。我！靠们常有出没。”

这两家伙，真用信件来测试交通安全度啊。这时我有些稍稍不满我的长期笔友，有种被利用的感觉。

糯萝粉伪继续：“我很乐意给你和摊牌灵卡写信，已经成了定期的习惯，只有你们俩的回信不是敷衍了事，特别是摊牌灵卡，告诉我各种有趣的事，让这里的生活变得不再单调。”

我得意地咧嘴。

大伯面向我，微笑：“这么说来，我要尝试做你的笔友了。”

我爸拆我的信！我想借此机会狠狠告状。  
我知道我爸和所有的叔伯一样，嘴上不说，其实都在心里敬畏大伯；但是想到我能来这里怎么也得感谢我爸——做人不能那么忘恩负义，何况我爸看到大伯给我写信，一定会对我刮目相看的！于是我保持狗腿状：“我保证认真回信。”

“你们也可以常来看我。嘻姆岭随时欢迎你们。”他想了想，扭头对糯萝粉伪，“对了，我这次能来这里，还要感谢粉得个糯——”

我和糯萝粉伪，出自各自的原因望向他。

大伯表情诚恳，“感谢他派给我的得力助手们，守住了各个要塞。他们是最值得尊敬的勇士。”

糯萝粉伪挥挥手，想说什么，大伯继续，“所以我要为我那几个不能前来的弟弟们道个歉，王上。您要知道，他们不能离开驻地，是因为他们手下并没有可以信赖的将领。”

好一通客套话！那一刻我对大伯的才能五体投地。糯萝粉伪也似乎不知道怎么回应才好。

——这多有道理，简简单单一句话就把我爸他们的抗命不遵变成了尽忠职守，并且顺便夸奖了最高大王的长王子。

虽然我心里明白，那些人被派去大伯身边，绝不仅是帮大伯守地的。

而且，这也许是这么些年来，大伯第一次离开那些随从的监视。他是无意还是有意为之，我还不是很清楚。  
但有一点信息我捕捉到了。

大伯不会像我想的那样，白白地被人欺负。

特别不会被烧饼英雄。

只是。

其实……  
仔细想来，我发现自己并不是真的讨厌直肠子的粉得个糯。

他如果有针对我大伯的行为，我并没有亲见。我唯一反感他的理由，只是那天晚上他在树林中，对自己的妹妹说的那番、针对我家的话。  
我那天出于害怕和震惊，没有去偷听他心里的真实想法。

那番话是烧饼的气话。  
那番话如果单纯只是为了浇灭宜蕾丝小姐对图卡粉伪那永远不会有结果的爱慕之情……那我这么些年，岂不是白白责怪粉得个糯了？难道，只是我一个人的虚惊？

毕竟他冒了生命的危险救了我大伯。  
这是我们中的谁都不曾有胆量做的事。

要是虚惊一场就好了，要是粉得个糯其实还像以前一样，真诚地对待大伯，那就最好不过了。

这样想着，我的心情没来由地好起来：家族之间这样多好，对付莫搞死的战争也会更有希望。

那么，还好我没有对任何人说穿这个感受。如果我依然有疑惑的话，只要找到机会偷窥一下粉得个糯的思想不就好了嘛。我真是太天才了！

我一个人偷乐着，听到糯萝粉伪说起举办这次宴会的另一个原因，我变得更高兴，真心实意地高兴：为现在在我心中差不多要名至实归的大英雄粉得个糯而高兴——

糯萝粉伪突然停止了散步，望向脚边的一朵小花，说：“我那没长进的大儿子终于决定订婚了，明天他会亲自宣布。”

我在祝贺烧饼英雄之余，突然发现我搀着的那条大伯的左手，全部的肌肉都绷紧了。

也许是我的错觉。

因为我既没有感受到大伯任何不愉快的思想，他也已经低声笑着说：“太好了。我们的人民需要这样的好消息。”  
他的心，像蔚蓝的天空，没有云，也没有风。

“你说的对。而且我那个儿子也真的需要一个人来好好地管束他没大脑的冲动。他小时候有你管，我很放心——”大伯听到这里呵呵了两声，“只是那个姑娘，”糯萝粉伪依然钻研地上那朵小花，仿佛指望它马上结出个西瓜来，“她所有的亲戚，不是留在了挖菱糯，就是死在了冰原上。我很担心，她嫁给我儿子以后，会觉得我们轻看她。”

大伯沉吟：“您担心的是我们糯儿朵那种正式的订婚仪式？”

“不愧是你。就是这个。因为她没有一个母亲或者母方的亲族能够送出一份等价一个长王子身份的嫁礼，虽然这对我们并不是要紧的事，但是就怕旁人或者她本人，会有些想法。”

“会有办法的。”大伯说。

只要大伯说有办法，哪怕粉得个糯是和个西瓜结婚，都会很体面的。

于是糯萝粉伪回头注视大伯，说：谢谢。

================================

“哟哟！梅菜肉丝殿下您越来越帅了！还有摊牌！你长高了！”

没了丝·啊得撒得终于在一腹灵泉边正式开始了。

今天是大宴的第一天，耀眼的美女和美味，数不胜数，而且整个流程是按照灰精灵的聚会来搞的，气氛热烈；完全不是糯儿朵的那种装13而单调的社交宴会。  
啊啦！粉伪要是知道一定会啃着王城的城墙大哭后悔没跟来。

挨了石头在帮他好久不见的老爸管理一个烧饼摊位。

恶补信达失败的二伯出乎意料地和一个语言完全不通的、多了压死来的、矮小的灰精灵歌手唱到一起。  
他们俩从一开始的“啊啊啊~~~~”进化到了“鲁啦啦鲁啦啦鲁啦鲁啦嘞”，赢得了听众的一致掌声。

大伯任由我拉着他从一个摊位流窜到另一个摊位。我发现他吃得很少——不对，用词错误，应该是——他吃得很优雅。

更多的时间，都是我满嘴食物四处找水，而他一点点地给我介绍种洲食物和那些信达精灵的名字，偶尔和看上去高贵而陌生的殿下们握手。

除了不时红着脸奔过大伯身边回头对他甩长睫毛的少女们，来向大伯致敬的殿下们不多，忠于费诺里安的人基本都在自己的驻地没给最高大王面子，来的都是二三家族的拥屯。

而他们，他们能容忍我们的存在，就说明糯萝粉伪真的是做了很多工作了。

所以我听到那句张扬的恭维话时，很是惊讶。

说那话的精灵隔了很久才从人堆中挤过来，他满头的金发，远看还以为是我们的大作家粉肉的！。

但是他有着比我还要年轻一些的脸，以及比粉肉的！更不正经的笑容……这笑容，这种让人想一脚踩上去碾一碾的笑容……我记得。

“给捞粉兜儿，”大伯微笑，“听说你也是殿下了。”

给捞粉兜儿，哦，是的，就是这个名字，我终于把听着像餮了瑞的名字和这烦牙族般的外貌对起来了：他是说服费那罗去往王城接受原谅的天才信使，“糯儿朵，纯的”。

我只是没想到忠于发达！的他会来。

“别提了，梅菜肉丝殿下，我那倒霉催的老爹居然不愿意来。所以我也没办法。”甩甩头发，给捞粉兜儿手捧烧饼冲我眯眼，笑，“听说是你拐骗了我家小子的芳心，摊牌。”

对了，挨了石头提起过这厮。

他继续：“大泪啊！我眼睁睁看着长大的孩子啊！刚才我和他叙旧情，他手舞足蹈地只和我说你，你怎么怎么好，怎么怎么像个真正的殿下，怎么怎么给他关怀……”

“停停停。”我受不了了，“我相信他说的一定是我怎么怎么把我不爱吃的蔬菜都给他美其名曰帮他增加营养，我怎么怎么使唤他做了整整5年的普通学徒每天重复枯燥的打铁骗他说是巩固基础，或者……”

“嗯。当然。”给捞粉兜儿大言不惭地咬了一大口烧饼，鼓着嘴，“但是我和他父亲都知道那是为他好：打铁我不懂，我只知道他做的烧饼更好吃了。不请你了。”自说自话着，这家伙当着我的面把一整块糯萝饼活生生地咽了。

TM噎死你。  
“不用请我，等我们回去他专门给我做来着。”我故意。

“我要说的就是这。”给捞粉兜儿神秘笑笑，轻声说，“吐露个糯殿下吃了两块烧饼后希望挨了石头能和他父亲团聚：他可能跟我们走。啊，我还有事，梅菜肉丝殿下我们后会有期，希望您的美貌和智慧长存！”

他甩着他满头乱蓬蓬的金毛，一会就钻到人群里不见了。

“这神经病到底来干嘛的？”我回头对大伯。

大伯看向我，“他好心来提醒你。”

啊？

“如果你真的要留住你的朋友……”

“我和挨了石头只是普通朋友，我教了他想学的东西。以后他要去哪里是他的自由。”我嘀咕。

大伯没有再说什么。

从另一个烤菜摊前转身的时候，我吃惊地发现我暗暗寻找了一晚上，并准备偷窥其心灵的最高王长子突然地就棒槌一样杵在我们面前。

而且好像已经杵在我们身后一会了。我没有发现他很正常，但是大伯居然也会没察觉；或者说，做出没察觉的样子。

旁边有一些人看过来，一些人指指点点。

粉得个糯和大伯关系那么好，那么久不见，一定会好好叙叙旧。

只见他衣着华丽而繁复，和大伯浑身简单高雅的配搭成了鲜明的对比（粉得个糯穿得像个真正的长王子，而大伯衣服的样式都是一只手就可以脱和穿的简约型，我以前从来没见过他们有这么多不同）。他靠近大伯一步说：“你看上去真不错，堂哥。”

太好了烧饼英雄，笑容满分，态度满分，就是因为信达语太烂而没有找到太多吃的似乎饿得眼露精光看着有些诡异。

我集中精神开始探测的时候，大伯对他点头：“多亏你，堂弟，我今天才能站在这里。”烧饼英雄摇晃一下，似乎还想上前，但是大伯说，“不过，告辞一下。”

在我和粉得个糯明显的惊愕中，大伯面色柔和，继续：“我要更衣。”

不愧是我家大伯，撒尿都说得那么高贵！

远处二伯的歌声似乎低了一些，他不会输给那个其貌不扬的灰精灵吧。

============================================  
大伯在泉水边洗手。

我在河边的大石头上摇晃着双腿，发觉我家大伯真不可思议。会随身带皂粉的男人，我不长的生命中，只见过两个：我爸和大伯。

除此之外我爸没有一点像大伯。

费那罗的肥皂都是放在马背上的褡裢中，我们一起露营的时候，我帮他取过。

但是爱干净到大伯和我爸那个份上的，我家人中都很少见，更别说有像我这种情急之下会直接扯树叶解决然后去找猫里芬伪握手的懒鬼了。

大伯现在应该是行动不便的。

——我错了，大伯优雅依然。

一只手更衣洗手都能搞得那么庄重高雅，真是……不愧是全挖菱糯男性的公敌。

“大伯，”看着他俊美的背影，我突然有了个念头，“我要是能变成个姑娘，死也要嫁给您。”

大伯背对着我，淡淡地：“没可能的，我们是血亲。”

唉？这是个很好的论据。  
我开始狡辩：“要是我死了，重生在别人家，变成女孩——我是这意思。您不忍心伤女孩的心，我知道的，奈尔雅粉伪殿下。到时候，考虑考虑，抹口红穿裙子的我？”

哼哼哼，捉弄大伯是需要技术、理论和脸皮的支持的。

大伯终于洗完了，他在擦手。  
耳边只剩泉水的哗哗哗和宴会处隐约的喧哗。

“摊牌，我很高兴你在非常时期都记得我们的法律。但是不要忘了，不管你可能生在谁家，变成什么样子，你的灵魂永远是一个费诺里安。”

我等的就是这句，我得意地说了：“一个真正的费诺里安，绝对不会放弃对心爱之物的追逐。就像那个誓言一样，直到啊尔达的尽头……”

“住嘴。摊牌。”大伯的声音突然严肃起来，吓了我一跳。  
不管到什么时候，都不要发那个誓。  
大伯在心里说。

他知道我能读心，即使他除了能有选择地传递给我信息以外，并没有我那样运用自如的能力。

当年费那罗发誓的时候，阻止我和他们一起冲上去的，就是这个冷静的声音。

——小家伙，不要来。  
——不管到什么时候，都不要发这个誓。

然后是人群中，你妈贵庚强有力的手臂：“不要去，孩子。”

我不是孩子，我大喊，比我小的阿巴卤洒都去了！我不能背弃我的费那罗！让我去！

但是没有人理睬我的抗议。我爸可能在一片混乱中听到了，他侧转头，警告地瞪了我一眼，让我闭嘴；可能是觉得我很丢人。

我一直没有搞懂原因。后来你妈贵庚死了，大伯又被抓了。

那么现在，我可以问大伯原因吗？或者，还是再等等……

我不想让大伯不开心。

我不想的。

“我只是觉得不公平，”我低头，继续晃我的腿，“图卡粉伪常BS的那个‘他的手下败将’粉得个糯都要结婚了，大伯您那么帅，却还是单身。再说小孩子都喜欢您，您会成为一个好父亲。”

大伯低沉地笑：“图卡瞎说。堂弟小时候很听话，不愿意和他一块胡闹而已。”

“哦。”  
那些都是我不知道的，属于他们的过去。也难怪我会因为一次偷听就那样想粉得个糯的不好。

也许我以后可以慢慢从大伯的信里套话。

大伯已经走到我面前，他耐心地开口：“以后你会懂，有很多心爱的、看上去很重要的东西，是不得不放弃的。小家伙。”

“我不是小家伙。”我抬头看他银灰色的、亮闪闪的眸子。

“你应该再仔细看看我们的法律……你依然在长个。”大伯伸手给我。

“是啊，怎么了？”我跳下石头，抓住他干燥的手指，想象不出其中的联系。

“‘按照太阳纪年来说，50岁是我们成年的岁数，那时我们会获得我们用来渡过漫长生命的、几乎不变的容颜；但是不排除有少数精灵，直到100岁，才达到他们成熟的阶段’，而那些少数派，外貌也直到那时才会真正定型。”大伯捏了我依然有些圆的脸，“幸或者不幸的，小家伙，你就是少数派中的一个。”

“……”

下次我调戏人，一定找挨了石头那样的文盲半文盲。

 

=============================

糯儿朵习俗，聚会的尾声也是高潮：订婚的双方要在这时候宣布。

二伯和那灰精灵的对歌都快变成干嚎，粉得个糯还没有出现。

有些人撑不住，已经傍着树在说梦话。

宴会主人糯萝粉伪和各个地方来的各种颜色的精灵殿下互敬了第八圈酒，所以可能没注意夜色有多晚了。

粉得个糯依然没有出现。

“我想那家伙是紧张得闹肚子了。”我喃喃，“他刚才那一下子出现说不定是像个孩子似地来求您替他当新郎。”  
或者新娘？我被自己的胡思乱想逗笑，今天之前，我都相信粉得个糯那家伙绝对不可能结婚，连图卡粉伪有次都说那家伙唯一想嫁的人是我大伯。  
“唯一能容忍他的傻的人也是大哥。”猫里粉伪那时候补充。

大伯没作声，只是抿了一口红酒。

直到我咽下最后一口挨了石头那里混来的烧饼，订婚的准新人终于……终于出现了。

看上去好像饿了一个晚上的烧饼英雄在前面礼貌地牵着那姑娘的手。

怪不得糯萝粉伪那么关心那姑娘，高大消瘦的她简直就是糯萝粉伪夫人的年轻版：高贵，优雅，美丽……带着淡淡的悲伤。

据说是雪塔家的长女。

粉得个糯没有我想象的那么烧饼或者饿得慌，相反他很有王子的样子，平静地宣读了“一炉焚塌见证，他和‘你们那儿’姑娘不可磨灭的爱”blablabla。

他们互相戴上了闪闪发光的银戒指。

糯萝粉伪作为男方的父亲，向准新娘送出了他的礼物：居然是费那罗给他打造的配饰。

我知道那是费那罗生前，给糯萝粉伪的唯一礼物。

那时候还是美好的年代，粉伪大王的要求，在无数次的父子互殴之后，费那罗把自己关在冶炼屋中三天三夜弄出来的东西。  
乍一看造型简单，但是在夜间，只要有一点光芒，那个配饰所反射出的光，似乎只有银圣树才能与之相比。

我不知道糯萝粉伪有多看重这个礼物，但是我目击他每次出席重要场合，都会带着。并且，在被费那罗那样地伤害和背叛以后，他依然带着。

“传说费那罗亲手打造的工艺品。”旁边有个灰精灵对同伴说，“没有人能仿制。这个礼物给新娘，真是太贵重了。”

“大概是为了女方不会觉得委屈？我无法理解糯儿朵的习俗，但是我同意你的看法：太贵重了。女方拿不出相应的礼物，总觉得……”那个同伴轻声回答。

黑发的你们那儿姑娘震惊了，她已经开始摆手，似乎想拒绝。

但是大家的目光都在她身上，她迟疑了几次，只能接过，说谢谢，王上。

“叫父亲。”下面有人起哄。

姑娘的脸红了。

“阿塔，”你们那儿姑娘望着糯萝粉伪睿智的双眸说，“原谅我，自从我的阿塔，离开我们，我已经很久没有叫过了。”

然后她大方地拥抱了糯萝粉伪。

我发现她是一个很聪明的姑娘，会说话，也很识大体。

有这样好的姑娘嫁给烧饼英雄，做爹的可以安心了。

 

喝得有些高的糯萝粉伪似乎准备宣布订婚仪式结束，一直安静的大伯突然说“等一下，我有代表女方的礼物”，他甩开长腿，洒脱地走上前。

粉得个糯的眼睛直直地望向他。

在人群的骚动中，大伯已经走到糯萝粉伪身边。

“我刚想起来雪塔家族的小姐有母方的亲族在这里。”大伯用低沉美好的声音，对着惊讶的人群，也对糯萝粉伪说，“她母亲的远房表妹曾是我父亲的学徒，后来嫁给了我的弟弟卡兰西尔。”

你妈贵庚的亲戚？  
可是我不记得你妈贵庚有个在糯萝粉伪手下的亲戚啊？  
不管怎样，我突然对这个姑娘更有好感了。

大伯解下了脖子上的什么。

我听到这时抱着琴拖着新朋友赶来我身边的二伯轻轻地喊了，“不，Russandol。不要。”

周围很嘈杂，他的声音被淹没了。

“我父亲临死亲手交给我的哀了洒。”大伯开口，人们安静下来，“能治愈所有的疾病和疼痛，幸好我把他交给了我的弟弟保管而没有因为我的鲁莽丢失。”他停了停，首先转向了新娘，“我向您致敬，小姐，如果没有您的丈夫，我将永远不能再见到这块宝石、我的亲族们，和今天的幸福场面。”

有人鼓掌。

你们那儿小姐捂住了嘴，似乎想哭，但是她终于只是点点头，一字一句地回答：“您给了我莫大的荣幸，殿下。我感激您。”

然后，大伯（终于）转向仿佛又生根在地了的粉得个糯，“粉个嗯王子，我斗胆向您献上代表女方家庭的礼物，愿您的婚姻给您的心带来幸福，平和。”

心？哦是了！心！我绝对是吃多了，差点忘了。大伯将绿色的哀了洒轻轻交给粉得个糯的同时，我努力地在一片热闹中集中精神，听取那个我想要的思维。

奇怪。  
烧饼英雄一定是喝醉了，因为他的思维在单调地重复一句话。

——对不起，Maitimo，对不起。


	9. a Feast of Reuniting

“图卡粉伪不能人事了。”我说。

“怎么可能。”挨了石头边翻转烧饼边搭话。

我轻声回答，“他以前，每次和不同的姑娘从树林里爬出来的时候，脸上都开心地像吃了三十张烧饼一样。现在，你看他。”

挨了石头抬头望了望，继续忙手边的活：“就没可能是吃撑了？”

我还没来得及回答，只听得图卡粉伪身边的姑娘大力拍着他结实的肩膀说：“放心放心，本公主会为你负责的。”

挨了石头的烧饼滑脱了手，我们一起去接，同时给烫得龇牙咧嘴。

但是我们没叫疼，因为那头的图卡粉伪仰天长啸，吓得我们脚边打盹等烧饼的欢欢都醒了：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

 

汪汪！

这事情说来话长。

 

没了丝·啊得撒得进行了整整十天十夜。

还没到第十天，就有很多喝醉或者没喝醉的新老朋友抱在一起，难分难舍。  
这其中就有二伯和他的新朋友、同是音乐家的多了压死来的戴闰。

二伯用结巴信达语夸戴闰同志高音完美，戴闰同志谦虚地用结巴昆亚告诉我们二伯的低音区是他听过的最宽广的。总之他们结巴着尝试用对方的语言谱写能让他们同时唱出的流畅的歌。

最后就有了那首《唱一首没了丝·啊得撒得》，a Song of Feast of Reuniting。

关于这个标题有个二伯那里听来的趣话。

戴闰同志结巴了半天，用新学的昆亚对二伯说：“我们信达说这是一次团结大会，为什么昆亚会有‘再’团结的意思？”

这时二伯发现，第三家族的王子们，比如啊！个肉，虽然讨厌我们，但是没有向他们灰精灵的亲族说起我们家在天鹅港干的好事，更没有说起我们抛弃二三家族的事。

所以灰精灵们并不清楚我们家族之间的裂隙。怪不得他们的人都很崇拜地来和大伯握手和认识，他们眼中，大伯出让王位的行为是那么高尚无私（虽然，确实是）。

那瞬间二伯很感动，同时也很纠结，不知道怎么向他单纯的新朋友解释。

但是同时，戴闰同志拍了拍头，说：明白了，码个烙儿殿下。确实是这样。  
你们族的王子们都曾是很好的朋友，但是因为来到这里打仗，四散在各处。能够在这个宴会上重新见面，那就是一次“再”团结嘛！你看我这脑子，怪不得背了哥和马拨弄都说我笨。

（背了哥是信达语，因为他虽然勇敢，但据说运气超背，就是拔个剑都能割了自己手指的那种；马拨弄同样，他手很笨，但依然喜欢四处帮倒忙。我现在有些同情我们背后那个灰精灵国的王，庆哥，了，也许他的脾气以前不是这样的。）

于是，曲子谱好的时候，他们一唱，全场轰动，引起了更多不同种族的结盟行为。

只有大伯说了：“糯儿朵的那部分乐曲有些犹豫，好像——好像一个情窦初开的少女，走近心上人的犹豫。”

二伯回答：收声。不过大哥你形容得很美，我很高兴你没说像一个强X犯走近受害者的心虚。

大伯奇怪地看了看二伯，笑笑：马卡捞瑞你是个文艺青年，注意措词。

“文艺青年顶个球。”二伯耸肩，然后补充，“父亲说的。”

大伯摇摇头。

烧饼王子在宴会的最后一天，天没亮就离开了。  
因为按照糯儿朵正式习俗，订了婚的新人有一定时间享受各自的自由，并且也是一个考验，让新人把最宝贵的贞节一直保持到一年后的新婚之夜。  
于是烧饼王子亲自送他的准新娘暂回他弟弟驻守的内服热死他。  
（当然，这个习俗在我家从费那罗开始就没人遵守。费那罗说这习俗完全是“莫名其妙，纯粹蛋疼”。但糯萝粉伪不同，他干什么事情都是一板一眼来的。）

烧饼英雄带着几个随从回到一腹灵泉的时候我刚睡醒，他手上的银戒指闪闪发光，让我羡慕得紧。  
他很疼那姑娘；我自从那天听了烧饼英雄在心中对我大伯的道歉后，对他越来越有好感。

这个世界就是这么奇特，当你讨厌一个人时，他杵你面前你怎么看怎么不顺眼；而这个观念一旦改观，他随便说点什么你都会觉得很动听。

于是我走上前，诚恳地祝他幸福。

（我确信以他的智商是看不出我对他任何的观念变化的；事实证明我是对的。）

他下了马，抚摸了一下他的胸口，我知道那衣服里面是大伯送给他的哀了洒，他说：“谢谢你。摊牌。替我问你大伯好。”

我想说大伯就在我身后的帐篷，你可以自己去找他。但是想到大伯现在都躺着没醒，又想到昨晚我缠着他说了一晚上的故事，于是作罢，回头对烧饼英雄表示我会传达他的问候。

然后我们安静了一会，我想着烧饼英雄应该是很忙的，他现在告辞该走了，又想着这么尴尬站着显得很S13，于是我开口想问问他的婚期。  
但是同时，他也开口了。

我们同时说了：“那个……”

然后又同时：“你先说。”

最后还是烧饼英雄先说了：“我听说你来这里只有你和你的小伙伴，我弟弟很喜欢你的小伙伴……”  
他指挨了石头，我不由得有些紧张。  
他继续着，“听粉耷拉头的弟弟们说，从这里回去嘻母拉倒的路途其实并不安全，我和我弟弟把身后的几个护卫给你们，希望你接受。”

我呆了：这烧饼的叙述能力和以前一样差，还有，这什么高级待遇……我们来的时候都没事，怎么回去需要护卫了？

“到了那里你马上让他们回来好了。”烧饼英雄立刻诚恳地补充，“我只是想保证你们的安全。”

我本来还想拒绝，因为我们家人把我当长不大的小孩就算了，现在连个烧饼英雄（和他那神情古怪的弟弟）都看扁我的自理能力，这实在……

但是突然想到烧饼英雄说的“你们”。  
“也就是说，挨了石头还会和我一起回去？”  
吐露个糯居然没能得逞？

“是的。我弟弟昨天问过他，他说还有好多东西想和你学。”烧饼英雄又摸摸胸口。

哼哼哼，挨了石头你小子，够义气。  
想到吐露个糯吃瘪的脸，我得意儿笑，得意儿笑：没枉费我被你的毒舌怄了这么多年，哇哈哈。

于是，心情很好的我，莫名其妙地接受了烧饼英雄交给我的，从脚趾武装到牙齿的十个护卫。

临走的那天，挨了石头看看身后，再看看我，小声：开了嘣了崩，你什么时候成了大人物？

哼哼。我用鼻孔看他：这是作为最高王长子的亲家一员，应该享有的待遇。

切，美得你。挨了石头直截了当：我听我爸说那天你帅气的大伯可能喝醉了。

怎么可能？

雪塔家母方父方都是单传，根本没有亲戚。

=================

大伯给我留下的谜题先放在一边，我们在全副武装少言寡语的护卫护送下顺利到达嘻姆拉倒。

然后看到图卡粉伪像往常一样在外围的林子里鬼混。

和重兵把守的北面路口不同，朝西的道路都是自己人或者盟友，所以这里只有跑来跑去的姑娘和小孩，图卡粉伪没事就会来这里“打猎”。

当然，只要他能拎野味回来，我爸才不去管他到底把主要精力放在哪。

我们和身后的护卫慢慢通过不多的守卫。  
我想这几个不吭声的家伙绝对是吐露个糯亲手训练出来的。但这帮哑巴也算是好心送了你，那么，请他们吃一顿也是应该的。不知道我爸会不会答应，我请他们喝茶先。

图卡粉伪此刻不在马上，而在向一个村里的（未成年）小姑娘有声有色地讲述射箭的要领。

这家伙真是越来越不知廉耻了，loli都不放过。

好吧，那小女孩也超喜欢他的样子，不时亲他的脸，甜甜地叫：“叔叔你真棒！”

同样的场景，如果换成我大伯或者二伯，那就会变得要多高尚有多高尚。但是现在和小女孩微笑交谈的是那个图卡粉伪……

不是我思想WS，挨了石头也在一边摇头：可怜的小女孩。

然而就在这时，谁在身后大喊了，女人的声音：“图卡粉伪殿下，您那么喜欢小孩，不考虑自己生一个吗？”

我和挨了石头大惊。第一反应：图卡粉伪又让谁怀孕然后不承认了！

图卡粉伪似乎和我们想法一致，因为他收起了全部的笑容，上马，准备逃跑的样子。

——谁家姑娘这么有种。

然后我反应过来这个声音传自我们身后。

我们。

身后。

我们的，护卫。

里面有，一个，女的。

而且她已经摘下了头盔。

她柔顺的黑色长发在风中嚣张地飘——

“我说过的，图卡粉伪，你给我记住。”

宜蕾丝小姐！！！

风吹走了她的下一句话，因为她已经纵马到达不知为何慌张得不行的图卡粉伪身边。

一瞬间的功夫，她就把他扑下了马，然后把他拖进了树丛。

我目瞪口呆地看着这一切，想起来宜蕾丝小姐那时候让我传的话我已经（故意地）忘了。

和我们一起来的哑巴护卫们开始像正常人那样开口说话。

一个对周围的民众解释：“一些过去的故事。”他声音动听，像流淌的泉水。  
挨了石头说这是挨个晒粮殿下，我有些印象。

另一个：“哦哟！不能说话闷死我了。”然后对呆立的小女孩：“大哥哥教你继续射箭好不好？看，大哥哥也是金发。”他也摘下了全包围的头盔。  
给捞粉兜儿。  
难为这好动的家伙装了几天活死人。

其余的护卫开始向图卡粉伪的手下打招呼，让他们不要惊慌：“一会就结束的。”一个人说。  
“这是彩虹家族的爱加摩丝殿下。”挨了石头尽忠职守。

“闭嘴，这不重要。”那一刻我说实话真的很担心，我怀疑这小子和他们串通了。

我发现吐露个糯用这么几个人，能搞定图卡粉伪全军。

当然，最主要的，还有不可战胜的宜蕾丝小姐。

——等你见到图卡粉伪，告诉他，我一定会想办法去找他。他甩不掉我的，让他想都别想。  
——如果他敢忘记我，和别人……  
——我要让他不能人事。用我家，最高王的旗帜发誓。

最高王的旗帜在上，树林里的响声惊天动地。

图卡粉伪好像真的是，死定了。

当然他死不死、怎么死，和我无关，我要搞清楚宜蕾丝小姐到底是怎么逃出来的。

=====================

事实是我们从早上等到中午，中午等到下午茶，下午茶后等到糯萝饼时间，树林里若有若无的凄惨喊声依旧。

挨了石头已经把烤饼的全套工具搬到了外面，开烤。我怀疑这小子在这几天的宴会中摆摊儿摆习惯了。

只见他有模有样地招呼着围过来的小孩子：人人有份，别挤别挤，排队排队。

中途我爸听到了这里的报告，他貌似不是很关心图卡粉伪的死活和贞操，只是让他的书记官来看了一下，顺便通知我今天晚饭后去书房见他。

我有一种不好的预感，却也只能本着伸头缩头都是一刀的精神排在队末等待我的糯萝饼。

好容易轮到我，图卡粉伪和宜蕾丝小姐终于，出来了。

于是有了开头的对话。

我去套挨了石头的话，这小子貌似确实不知道这个事情。

“我完全不能想象前几天那个我去请他吃饼却对我不理不睬的高个精灵是给捞粉兜儿殿下。”挨了石头嘟囔，“我印象中他和你的自控力差不多的啊。”

我和给捞粉兜儿闻言，同时微笑：“谢谢赞美。”

然后我瞪他们各一眼。

我问给捞粉兜儿这是怎么一回事。

他摊手：“我只知道我好端端地在享受宴会时光，突然粉得个糯殿下就要我和他一起送他的美人去内服热斯他，然后在那里，他要我们穿得厚实、不能暴露身份地护送你们。还说他已经给吐露个糯殿下打过招呼了。”

我想了又想，想了又想，觉得这混蛋纯粹是因为好玩才参加的。

给捞粉兜儿继续说：“这真不能怪我们。这里面除了我们几个，其他都是粉得个糯殿下自己的亲兵，你该去问他们。”

到现在，我当然知道这是粉得个糯捣的鬼，问谁都一样了。

原因是为什么。

他烧饼吃多了？这么放心自己唯一的妹妹跑来图卡粉伪这里？

宜蕾丝小姐已经拖着颓丧的图卡粉伪过来：“好香好香。我也要我也要。”

看不起烧饼这种平民食物的图卡粉伪破天荒第一次举手表示“给老子张烧饼也无所谓”，然后被宜蕾丝小姐打掉了手“饿不死你”。

我看到她手上有银光闪过。

“这……！”因为这光芒几天前才见过，我不由自主地喊出来。

“好看吧？”宜蕾丝小姐笑眯眯地一把抓过图卡粉伪一直藏着的右手，和自己的手一起伸到我们面前，“我自己打的。”

在这两只做工简朴到可爱的订婚戒面前，好多下巴和一张烧饼一起掉到了地上。

图卡粉伪的眼神在说：“让你们丫的一起暗算我，活该掉下巴。”

欢欢扑过来，蛋定地叼了烧饼，送到宜蕾丝小姐手里。

宜蕾丝小姐大大咧咧接过，拍了拍上面的土，毫不在意地咬了一大口：“谢谢欢欢，你真好。”然后递给面无人色的图卡粉伪，“也来一口，亲爱的？”

图卡粉伪无助地闭上了眼。

我发现，一直耀武扬威的他，现在这样挺可怜的。

唉，我就是这么心软。

=====================================================

我太崇拜宜蕾丝小姐了！

她在图卡粉伪之后，又搞定了我爸。

“最高王女来这里有何贵干。”晚饭桌上，我爸收到图卡粉伪求救的眼神，开口就是这么一句。

宜蕾丝小姐玩着手上耀眼的银戒指，抬了抬眼皮，说了四个字：“叫我嫂子。”

我爸再聪明也没想到会有这一出，看图卡粉伪不吱声，心知不妙。但是我爸就是我爸，隐隐一笑，他说：“准·嫂·子。弊处战事繁忙，只怕招待不周，还请早回。”

“回当然是要回的。”宜蕾丝小姐转转眼睛，“我家遵守糯儿朵的习俗，婚前会分居。等我正式嫁过来，到时记得把那个‘准’字给你嫂子我去掉。”

图卡粉伪又无助地闭眼了。

我爸意识到事情的严重性，他不愿意放弃：“您父亲同意了？据我所知——”

宜蕾丝小姐不转戒指了，她轻轻拍着桌子：“据我所知你大哥十个月那天我们的粉伪大王才知道大儿子媳妇的名字。”

“够了。”图卡粉伪终于开口，他双手过头，“够了，我求你们。”  
我爸等待他的一个解释，宜蕾丝小姐和我以为他要做什么重要发言。

停了一会，他孩子气地睁大了他天蓝色的眼睛：“好饿。开饭吧，啊？”  
宜蕾丝小姐摸摸他的金毛。

我爸面无表情。

我噗嗤笑出了声，被我爸捕捉到，眼神示意我“皮痒了”。  
想起晚饭以后的书房，我犯憷。

宜蕾丝小姐突然又出声：“小摊牌，晚饭以后带我逛逛？”

“啊？……啊！……那个，我……那个……三伯他可以……”我其实多想和她一起去逛，也不要单独面对我爸的质问——即使我不知道他要质问哪方面。

“你三伯他透支了。”宜蕾丝小姐耸肩，“种马也不能那么折腾。”然后对图卡粉伪，“吃完饭别乱跑，去房里等着我，乖。”

图卡粉伪的头撞到桌上，我爸捏碎了手里的杯子。

=========================  
“问吧，小摊牌。我欠你很多解释，所以我给你机会问。”才走出我们的城堡，宜蕾丝小姐就这么说。

她说话做事都很直接了当——也许是因为出身，又是他们家唯一的女孩。

这时我不禁又想到咖喱地梨，她和她，还有我，岁数相差其实不多，却有那么大的不同。

我摇了摇头，踢着脚下的石子，理不清自己的思路。

“那么，我来告诉你一些，我知道你关心的事。”她笑了笑，“我说完了你一定要感谢我。”

——让我们从那天开始说，你偷听的时候掉了你的匕首，我还给你的那把。

她开始了。我不知道做何表情，只好点点头。

你在偷听，你发觉了我大哥对你大伯的尊敬并不是你们眼中看到的那样毫无隔阂，你发现那尊敬是假的，恨才是真的。于是你怕了，你逃了。

她说到这里，耸肩：不要担心，我是在你这边的。从那时开始就是。因为大哥后来就把我对图卡粉伪的爱告诉了不知情的父亲，纯粹是出于他对你们家的恨。那时我都怀疑他疯了。

“可是，可是，粉得个糯已经为了他的恨道歉了。”我不由自主地将自己偷听到的思想说出来，然后有些后悔，还好宜蕾丝小姐并没有追问是怎么一回事，“何况很多人都恨我们，所以……再说，放你过来的也是他，我猜到了。”

“哦，你很聪明，确实是他。他那天来偷偷放出被软禁在内服热死他的我，并对我说，‘妹妹，我们中至少有一个人，可以自由地追求自己的幸福。’听着很感人，不是么？”

当然很感人，想到那样的烧饼英雄说出这样的话，我都要心碎了。  
只是……难道烧饼英雄爱的女人另有其人？  
“他为什么要答应订婚？难道不是他的心做的最终决定吗？”

宜蕾丝小姐轻笑一声，“订婚戒指是可以交还的，这有先例。还有：你太看低我那个‘睿智’为名的爹了。”

哎？这和糯萝粉伪有什么关系？我歪了歪头，表示完全不懂这其中的逻辑。  
关于交还订婚戒的事，我更是闻所未闻。  
婚姻不是儿戏，爱情同样。

夜风从北面吹来，有些冷，我缩了缩肩膀。

她表情柔和：“我怕我爹，同时我也敬重他。有很多事情我还没有搞清楚——我在等一个结果。所以现在不好说。但有一样，我可以明确地告诉你：能和动物对话的精灵，都有一颗纯洁善良的心。”

我苦笑，我能说什么。

纯洁善良只是一个传说，对图卡粉伪来说。  
这个骄傲而涉世未深的贵族小姐，不过是被看上去刺激而新奇的爱情迷住了双眼，甚至因此而怀疑最关心她的亲人。

她会后悔的。


	10. moment of Glory

老爸的书房有个很大的壁炉，也许他有和费那罗一样的爱好，把圈圈圈圈的话扔进去烧掉。

他在宜蕾丝小姐来的第三天晚上才逮到我，让我去书房。结果只是一些有关冶炼的小对话，他拿着我做的东西希望我在这里、哪里做些小改动。

我走的时候看到壁炉里火很旺。

老爸这人是不怕热的。

==============大伯的信==========

亲爱的小家伙，

我很好。我也很高兴你依然喜欢你的糯萝饼。

感谢你记得我们通信的约定，同时我要道歉：我因为杂事繁忙没能首先给你去信。

 

我这里有很棒的雪景，你的二伯最近也做了新曲子。你爸允许的话随时欢迎你和你的伙伴来玩。

 

（此后是一些关于巩固防线的事，我不是很在意，跳过——by 摊牌）

……

你来信问的几件事情，我尽我所知一一回答。

关于订婚戒指，它们都是银的。一般是由男方打造，但是如你所见，糯儿朵的女性自立自决，所以也有不少戒指是女方打造，比如你四伯猫里粉伪手上的戒指，就出自已故的你妈贵庚的巧手；当时让我们都很羡慕。

关于取消订婚，这很少发生，但并不是没有。订婚双方会交还他们的银戒指，然后这两个戒指会被熔掉——其后熔成的银，将再不会用于打造订婚戒。这是一项很可惜的事情。因为订婚的戒指一般都是选择最好最纯最美的银，好像初恋。

关于堂弟粉得个糯是否喜欢过别的女孩，我并不知道，这是属于他的私事，我们也不便过问。

不过我想，他是真心爱你们那儿小姐的。让我们祝他们幸福美满。

关于已经离开你们那里的宜蕾丝小姐，粉得个糯给我来信说她是自己跑走的，吐露个糯和糯萝粉伪为此很生气，她可能在将来很长一段时间内被禁足，我希望你能告诉图卡粉伪。

……

=====大伯的信========

看着大伯的左手流畅写就的信件，我高兴不起来；即使我爸这次终于没偷看我的信——他不敢私拆大伯的信，我知道。

宜蕾丝小姐上周就回去了内服热死他，固执如她，都说她要最后遵守一次她爸定下的规矩：“婚前分居”，并且她“有自信说服爸爸”“获得老爸的祝福”。

我没想到吐露个糯和糯萝粉伪反应会那么大（好吧，换了谁家的父兄，这样反应都是正常的）。

烧饼英雄不知道扮演着怎样的角色。

但是看了大伯的信，我知道宜蕾丝小姐的说服工作失败了；她敬畏糯萝粉伪，不敢太折腾。

只是，在这里短短地居住了一个月的她，好像确实，稍稍地改变了图卡粉伪。

宜蕾丝小姐在的时候，天天管着图卡粉伪，让他没办法四处勾搭。

宜蕾丝小姐走了以后，他似乎养成了习惯。

除了偶尔和一些小姑娘远远地说话，他再没像以前那样故意招蜂引蝶了，他一直骄傲地披散着的金发也整齐地打理起来。

村里的姑娘们一如既往地喜欢偷偷盯着他的背影，轻笑。

但是图卡粉伪不再回头，即使我告诉了他，宜蕾丝小姐短期内很可能没法回来和他正式成婚。

“图卡粉伪不能人事了。”我和挨了石头异口同声。

宜蕾丝小姐是个好姑娘。她狩猎技术一流，能和图卡粉伪并驾齐驱，那些天我们的晚餐总是很丰盛。

她对待我们家的士兵也很友好，如果她是男人，一定会是一个很好的将领。

而我因为你妈贵庚的关系，特别想要一个婶婶。

但是转眼一年过去了，她毫无音讯。

糯萝粉伪给我的信不再多言，也从未提到她。

转眼十年，二十年，好多好多年过去了，她依然，没有来。

我有很多次，望着西面的路口，错觉她一身白衣（或者盔甲），轻盈地骑在马上，对我们挥手：“我会回来的，我说过的。”

但是那只是我的幻觉而已。

只有图卡粉伪偶尔露出的手指上那一抹银光，提醒着我，有那样一个我的准婶婶，曾经在这里生活过。

然后就是著名的荣光之战。糯萝粉伪和费诺里安军钳制了莫搞死疑兵的同时，援助了第三家族前线的啊！个肉和唉！个糯。这是我们三家终于能够好好合作的结果，我们的防线从此更加巩固。大家都很开心。

但宜蕾丝小姐依然没有音信。

这期间，我和大伯的通信频繁起来，从他那里，我知道了粉耷拉头建造了找不到的城市“哪个是聋的”。  
这个名字来源于这个城市隐藏得太好，连他们自己人出去了以后也找不到回去的路，就在那里大吼大叫“芝麻开门！”“粉肉的！大王开门！”“你们聋了吗？”  
然后城里的守军会用一连窜的大笑回应：“哪个是聋的？”

——真不愧是粉肉的！的精英部队。他们这么叫来叫去，既能吸引我！靠，又能出其不意干掉他们。

大伯说吐露个糯离开了内服热死他，不知道他们去了哪里。

挨了石头不开心了好几天，他是想他爸爸了。“吐露个糯殿下虽然作战勇猛，但是怪怪的。”他抱怨。

单纯的他义无反顾地支持宜蕾丝小姐，从一开始就不能理解糯萝粉伪他们的做法。

同他的爸爸一起不见的，还有宜蕾丝小姐。

我告诉图卡粉伪这消息的时候，他给了我一个白眼，没有说什么。

他手上很可爱的银戒指依然闪烁着，像新的一样。他似乎相信着，他战无不胜的新娘一定会来的。

那一刻我对他有了些好感。

也许他只是有些婚姻恐惧症，他确实是爱着宜蕾丝小姐的。  
哦，这期间，猫里粉伪的生意越做越大。他垄断了几乎和矮人的所有交易，连我们身后的灰精灵都不得不向“卡兰西尔殿下”购买必要的贵金属。

终于有一天，我骗到了大伯的友情建议和老爸的允许，拖着挨了石头“散散心”，我们往东，去向广阔的撒个栗扬。

很久没见他了，我给他做了好多礼物——银制的小刀小叉什么的。

“猫里粉伪殿下又不缺什么。”挨了石头最近不怎么打击我，不过他的坏习惯还是改不了。

“你不知道，我这个伯伯和其他的伯伯都不一样，和我爸也完全不同，”我告诉他，尽力不去想我和猫里粉伪上次分别时候的冷场，“他就像我的同龄好友那样……反正，他可好了。”

挨了石头疑惑地撇撇嘴。 

=====================

趟过阿斯加就进入撒个栗扬地域。这条通路在荣光之战以前是不安全的，一个原因是猫里粉伪和其他人不一样，他懒得管挣钱之外的事情，另一个原因（我猜测），如果这路安全了，他就少了一笔保护费收入。

他是天生商人，以前就这样，无法用正常人的思维去理解。

现在对黑大王莫搞死的包围达成，这路安全了，不知道猫里粉伪作何感想。  
我相当怀疑这家伙会不会依然放些我！靠进来，弄弄死，踩踩死，再向无知民众宣传双倍保护费的重要性。  
——这事情他做过。

还记得我在腹闷糯丝北面遇狼的事情了吗？他后来留在那个无名小镇就是为了收“防狼费”的，纯朴的小镇居民那时候还不知道狼都被图卡粉伪和欢欢弄死了。

我当然不承认我那时被猫里粉伪用三大箱费列罗作为成年日礼物收买了。

顺便一提，在挖菱糯，金属货币只是辅助，比如你想用一盏费那罗灯换一盒费列罗，为了这一交易成为等价交换，拥有费列罗的那一方一般会附上相应的货币，比如一盒费列罗加三个挖菱糯金币换一盏费那罗灯，这就是公平；大多数人眼中的公平。

费那罗眼中的公平我不知道是怎样的，他一直是无私奉献——于是到最后，他也希望他的人民能够跟随他。

我们离开的时候，烦啦的信使一次次地来，费那罗那一次次地、完美地反驳。  
但是我能感觉，他在害怕，害怕失去更多，害怕他眼中的公平只是一个烦啦眼中的笑话（致敬小花——作者注）。

又扯远了。

猫里粉伪这种标准的商人，他衡量公平的准则很简单。

凡是能让他获益的，就是公平。

我这么想着，读着他的心，我无法理解的心。

——我们顺利进入了他在撒个栗扬的宅邸，获得了大王一样的待遇。不对，糯萝粉伪都没有这么高的待遇。

看啊！猫里粉伪的马嚼子都是金的！他以前有些不修边幅的外貌完全不见了，取而代之的，是一个高贵，漂亮，美丽，整洁的撒个栗扬主人。

他的财力也体现在地名上。这里信达叫作“卡兰西尔的地”，我去！太NB了，原名“趿拉死汝嫩”早就被画地图的扔到蛮多丝去了。

别看我二伯那块峡谷叫做码个烙儿豁口，也是用自己名字命名的，但是这不一样。完完全全地不一样！

打个比方，你有机会用自己的名字命名一团烂泥或者一块黄金，两者取一，你选哪样？

二伯那地，那可是刀口下讨命的营生，大伯和糯萝粉伪的信里都说过，再巩固的防线，三克油坠木打个喷嚏，就很可能在瞬间化为乌有。

而猫里粉伪这里，看不到三克油坠木的威胁，风景宜人，陆路，水陆便利，盛产各种金属；并且这里的矮人，人傻，钱多，勤劳。

再加上猫里粉伪的头脑——

想不发财都很难啊。

而且猫里粉伪对我和挨了石头展现了前所未有的热情和友好。他很可能是一个人不见亲人寂寞了，我发现他的脾气根本不像当时在嘻死老姆或者大家传说的那样。

他可好了，比以前更好，成天乐呵呵地，脖子里的金项圈一跳跳地，好像一只直立行走的欢欢。  
我说到哪里了？哦，有钱，对：挨了石头和我还不同，这小子基本就没过上一天好日子。

以前是他们穿越冰川缺衣少食比较惨，后来跟着我，也是被我百般剥削，烧饼必须和我分着吃，好看的工具必须我先使用，总之怎么好欺负他我怎么来（他那条的铁板一样的舌头就是这么练出来的）。

但是到了这里，猫里粉伪瞅了瞅寒酸朴素的我们，一拍手，他手下的佣人们立刻潮水一样涌来，训练有素地推我们去泡温泉，做马杀鸡，期间还有好吃的，然后我们干干净净出来，换上了绸缎衣服，我只是有些不习惯，挨了石头吓得动都不敢动，戳戳我，他大着舌头说：“开了嘣了崩，了崩，了崩，崩，崩……”  
我说你崩完没。

他继续：“这衣服太轻了，我感觉和裸奔一样，真羞涩。”

唉，这可怜孩子。

那一刻我得意而同情地搂搂他，“跟着我和猫里粉伪混，亏待不了你。”哇哈哈。

暴发户一般的笑容在我脸上挂了好几天。我们每天都过着衣来张口的生活，意思就是，早晨有人给睡眼朦胧的你穿衣的同时有人给你喂早饭。

因为我们晚上狂欢得太晚了，连挨了石头这种准点起床的人，生物钟都乱了。

这里没人管。

猫里粉伪似乎要把我们双亲没能给我们的爱、财富和自由都补给我们。

他总是能拿出好多好多新奇的物件给我们围观，然后送给我们，还有他的矮人伙伴们，不时会讲述一个又一个冒险的故事，让我们激动得根本没法入睡。

一天晚上，有个副官进入我们的狂欢，和猫里粉伪耳语了几句。这个副官我以前也见过几次，昨天他来过，前天也是，貌似是有什么要紧的事。

他身上有某种我超级熟悉的东西。

我正在记忆中搜索着，挨了石头突然提醒我，“对了，你给猫里粉伪殿下的礼物呢？”

“别傻了，他又不缺什么。”我捏着水晶酒杯暴发户笑。

“哦。”挨了石头说，“但是你做了那么久……啊？怎么了？那里——”

挨了石头话音未落，我的眼角瞟到那个副官拉了猫里粉伪一下，语速很快，似乎在更着急地叙述什么。

然而我身边都是一个个体贴的仆人，太体贴了，根本就是粘人了，而且我喝得有些多。

算了，不过去了，懒人有懒方法。

我闭上眼睛，摇摇晃晃地搜索他们的思维。

在一大片“狂欢，金钱，快乐的日子”中，我听到了冷冷的一句。

——别人的命关老子P事。

激动的副官和无动于衷的、表情快乐的猫里粉伪。  
那么，应该是猫里粉伪的心思，因为他似乎也说出来了，而那个副官，在众目睽睽之下，揪住了猫里粉伪的领子。

我想起来了，这身手，这气势。  
那人是你妈贵姓。

热闹的大厅一下子肃静下来，猫里粉伪旁边另一个副官要上前干涉，被猫里粉伪伸手止住了：“还想和我决斗吗，手下败将？”他的表情依然慵懒，我从来不知道可爱的他能够表现得那样像费那罗。

“您变了，我的殿下。”你妈贵姓的身材没有他妹妹那么强壮，他是一个标准的糯儿朵男子，高挑，黑发，白皙但很健康的肤色。他放下猫里粉伪，对静默的众人说，“我们在这里狂欢，喝酒，作乐，外面，外面的人类在挨饿受冻——”

“关我们什么事”有人喊，“人类不是婴儿，可以管好自己的营生。”

你妈贵姓没有退缩，顿了顿，他继续，“而现在，他们正在被屠杀！被我！靠们！三天了！在我们的眼皮底下，我们的脚下！”

人们彻底安静下来。

猫里粉伪轻轻地笑，“我了解的情报是，我！靠们来得不多。何况那群人类有战士。他们比我！靠聪明，轮不到我们出手，他们能坚持这么久，就说明了一切。”

你妈贵姓撇他一眼，“您是这地方的殿下。第一，您有义务，第二，我知道您不履行您的义务，是因为……”

“本殿下对任何非我族类的人类没有任何义务。何况他们肮脏而贫穷，他们拿不出任何利润，他们吃了我好多水果和小动物。”猫里粉伪淡淡地拿起酒杯，“我说过了，我能容忍他们的存在已经很不错了。等他们凭借一己之力战胜我！靠，我可能会重新评估他们的价值。”

你妈贵姓瞥了一眼他的殿下和曾经的小舅子，回答：“生命是不能用价值来衡量的。”看着全场，他问，“谁愿意和我走，去抗击我！靠？”

战争很可能意味着死亡。不管是发起战争还是被动接受战争。

死了就没有这种快乐的生活了。

这是我听到的所有人的心声。

猫里粉伪即使没有了读心的能力，也知道自己赢了。

你妈贵姓低下头，喃喃：“你们被酒精和和平的假象麻醉了大脑。”

猫里粉伪大笑：“你现在说的话很像我那不知前途险恶的老爸你知道吗，我的小舅子……”没等他笑完，你妈贵姓已经抬腿走了出去。哪怕只有他一个人，他也要去帮助那些人类。

猫里粉伪尽然会这么评价费那罗。

只是我，对人类是没有任何感觉的。我知道他们生命短暂，和我们不是一个种族，他们……但是我不能看着你妈贵庚唯一的亲哥就这么去冒险，于是，我寻找着猫里粉伪的眼睛，希望他能出兵。

这时候“我跟您去！”一个清脆的声音响起，所有人的目光围拢过来。

挨了石头，你该吃烧饼了。我想说。

“我在这里吃得很好，住得也很好，我想……”他脸红着，低头，又抬头，“我想至少能为猫里粉伪殿下和这里的大家做点什么。”  
他快步跟上你妈贵姓的脚步，对他说，“我杀过我！靠，开了嘣了崩知道的！”

混蛋，你什么都不做就是对这里的主人的最大帮助。可是我喊不出口，因为接下来我就做了这辈子最傻的一件事。我站出去，然后跑，跑过猫里粉伪，跟上了我的笨蛋小徒弟挨了石头和你妈贵姓。  
那刻我不敢看猫里粉伪的表情。

我几乎能听到他对我彻底失望的叹息。

但是朋友是要互相保护的啊，我说过的。

费诺里安总是言出必行。


	11. Lómelindë

“不要责怪殿下。”  
我们骑马顺着矮人通路急行前往撒个栗扬南，这是一片广阔的土地，我们跟踪着我靠入侵的踪迹，发现他们的数量不少。两天的路程过后，傍晚，沉默的你妈贵姓突然开口，“居住这里的哈拉丁们很特立独行，殿下曾经派我去和他们打交道所以我知道。他们平时散居着，部落间只有一些很分散的联系。但有一点他们很肯定，是他们那里某个部落的村长哈尔大的说的：他们是独立的，不承认‘卡兰西尔殿下’的统治，也不会缴纳任何岁贡。所以殿下才会那样反应。”

换句话说，就是要命一条，要钱没有，太有种，太NB了，我想。猫里粉伪这是遇上对手了。

我之所以这么想人类，是有次大伯写信告诉我粉肉的！是怎么引导背鹅一族的。  
和哈拉丁一族一样，背鹅一族也是人类。粉肉的！在树林中发现了他们，等他们睡着，粉肉的！笑眯眯地发扬了他们家的优美传统：肆无忌惮吹拉弹唱。

在挖菱糯，他常和他爸爸一起来这手。因为他们家酒量好，百喝不倒，等所有人都倒下睡得死猪一样到凌晨，他和啊啦！粉伪就会用最大的力气敲响锅碗瓢盆还站在桌上发出哈哈哈哈的噪音。

为了这点费那罗曾经威胁要把他们俩关进我家地下室。

但是地下室也有一部分是贮藏室，那里有我全部的费列罗，所以在我的大哭中，他们常常不受任何惩罚而一再进行这项娱乐。

后来，粉肉的！哪怕在哪个是聋的成了大王，都不时因为危害公共睡眠而被自己的臣民集体赶出去溜达两天，等他们睡饱了再回来；于是就有了他和人类在树林间的相遇。

粉肉的！还是老习惯，人家醒着他不吱声，笑眯眯地看着。

然后。劳累了一天的人们停止了睡前的小小歌舞，躺下了。

没过多久，全体睡着的背鹅一族，被粉肉的！的破锣嗓音惊醒。  
他们非但没有抱怨，更没有说听不懂什么的，他们在粉肉的！一曲嚎完，激动鼓掌，意为：再来一个！

粉肉的！那刻泪牛满面，这么多年，他被邻居赶，被朋友嫌，被亲戚踢（除了他爹），终于，在这片陌生的土地，找到了知音。

他一直认为自己唱得比我二伯好，人也比二伯可爱。当然正常人都知道这句话只有一半是真的。

可见人类对于艺术是多么饥渴。

他们称呼我们眼中绝对属于不学无术城中祸害的粉肉的！，为智者——

Nom，the Wise。  
可见人类是多么荒蛮。

思及此，我说，“其实猫里粉伪唱歌也挺好听的，要是他能认真唱一首，说不定这儿的人类早就跟他跑了。”

你妈贵姓回答：“殿下从那以后再也没有唱过了。”因为他连笑容都是假的。  
那一刻我后悔离开猫里粉伪，他会恨我的，不管我死了，还是活着，他都会恨：因为我们是他不多的亲族，也是他眼中，财富的一部分。  
他没有错，他也并不是冷血，他只是不想再看见自己人流血，他要给他的子民他已经感觉不到的幸福和美满。

我欣慰地想，猫里粉伪终究和我还是一样的。  
不同的是，他是一地之主。

而我，我有我的挨了石头，我不能失去他。那一刻我深深感觉，猫里粉伪不会来。

眼前出现了狼烟，耳边是夜莺的鸣叫。  
太阳快落山的时候，我们到达阿斯加和给力昂（Gelion）的交汇处。看到了我！靠军。

我们和那些被围起来的人类一样，完全是孤军。

我！靠很多，不是消息说的小部分……这……这是一次三克油坠木有计划的侵略。  
很可能是一次大伯说过的佯攻。

我第一次见识人类，我能分辨他们的男女老幼，就像我知道我们精灵也会慢慢老去那样，虽然这个老化程度不像他们那么明显。  
人类……他们看上去，和我们很类似，有手有脚，衣着破败，绝望却依然在抵抗，虽然抵抗得有些无厘头。一旦被打散，就有更多的人嗷嗷叫着围拢上去，和我！靠的部署几乎没有区别。  
这是一场混乱的群殴。

“五天了。他们在做最后的抵抗。”我们下了马，你妈贵姓示意我们潜行。还好我以前和费那罗稍稍学过，没有丢大人，而挨了石头居然和我差不多，甚至还要熟练。  
这时候我知道他说的“杀过我！靠”是真的，像所有尝过血腥的战士那样，他安静而兴奋，兴奋而憎恶。

我的视觉看到好像有一个酋长一样的老人被我！靠砍倒了。

 

“哈尔大的，那个老人，”你妈贵姓薄薄的嘴唇咬得紧紧的，仿佛是在哀悼，“是个硬汉子，我上次见他是四十年前。”他喃喃，“Namárië。”

我不是第一次见到尸体，并且我知道人类死了就是离开这个世界，那刻我在心中质问生命的意义。

一炉焚塌。你可在看。

你的子民，他们在受苦，在死亡。

那个倒地的老人是为了保护那长相酷似他的儿子，但是我看到他真正咽气之前眼睁睁地看着他英勇的儿子很快也步了他的后尘。  
我的眼眶一阵温热，但是我不敢哭。  
他们身后，很多人坠入了湍急的河水，有些干脆就是不愿被俘，自己跳下去的。

“我们不能蛮干，像他们那样继续松散下去不行。必须去告诉他们怎么组织，不管他们需不需要我们的帮助。”你妈贵姓咬着牙，“给力昂支流有一道干涸的河道。在我！靠们发现之前。跟紧我！”

这时，一道尖细而沙哑的声音在我们身后大喊，是一种类似灰精灵语的语言，我能听懂，“哈拉丁的子民！团结起来！”

我想，是另一个村长一样的人物瞬间接替了死去的人的职位。

不知道这个人能坚持多久。

我们快速绕过河边的小树林，天际还是一团黑。听声音，我！靠们似乎是停止了进攻。

“他们赢了？”挨了石头大惊。

“不，人类还没有被干掉，”你妈贵姓冷静地分析，“我！靠们在准备总攻。”  
那就是最后了。

这对精灵大军来说微不足道的小规模侵略、对这里的人类来说关系生死存亡的战争开始的第六天早晨，我们进入了人类驻地的背后，提醒他们防止身后的进攻。

少数人类怀疑我们，少数人害怕我们是间谍，但是他们别无他法。

毕竟突然出现在他们背后的三个年轻的精灵把他们吓得不轻，如果出现在这里的是三个我！靠，有些人可能已经吓死了。

我看到有人放下了举起的农具。  
不知道为何我想起了天鹅港。  
——他们不是训练有素的战士，他们只是普通的农民，他们拿起武器，只因他们想活下去。

那一刻，我怀着对人类的同情，祈祷着奇迹的出现。  
比如蛮伪大王突然劈下一片响雷，劈死那些我！靠。

我知道生命从来就不是由奇迹组成的，就像我一次又一次期待重回童年，重回费那罗的怀抱那样。  
我的生命充满了失望和遗憾。

“我们还有希望。”我们听过一次的尖细的声音又响起来了，“不要放弃。”  
我看到一个矮个子穿着破烂盔甲的人在一个个地鼓励那些呻吟的伤者，他似乎是这里的领导者。

“我感谢你们。”说话的人已经来到我们面前，他嘴巴有些大，身材短小精悍，带着很难看的，不知道用怎样的烂铁拼凑而成的头盔。这种造物在我看来有些刺眼，于是我只好把眼神放低，注视他的眼睛。

很亮，很大的眼睛，似乎那里有一颗燃烧的灵魂。和他肮脏的脸有些不相称。

“哈勒斯。我接替我父亲的位子，暂时领导这群人。”他说，我意识过来他是在简短地自我介绍。

你妈贵姓上前一步，“女士。”他说。

我瞪大了眼睛。女人！这！！！这！是个女人！！！！不是吧！女人能那么不修边幅？！我见到的比较男性化的女性中，你妈贵庚身材凹凸有致，宜蕾丝小姐声音悦耳，而眼前这个……除了声音有些尖，勉强可以不算男的……但这身材……这没有任何曲线可言的身材……

好吧，现在不是考虑这种事的时候。天蒙蒙亮了，据说我！靠们也是几天没休息，他们现在包围了这圈人类，很可能是要修整完毕再来玩猫捉老鼠。

这给了我们撤退的时间。

你妈贵姓边走，边向她继续（在她身边，我们都显得那么高大），“哈勒斯女士，我看到您做了很好的部署，但是这个部署在冲锋发起以后依然坚持不了多久。我们从外面来，这次我！靠的进攻是有计划的。”

哈勒斯礼貌地打断他，“这里还有很多妇女和小孩，我希望你们能带走他们，我们会为你们断后以及吸引敌人。”她停了停，说，“既然你们能绕过来，就能把老弱伤残者转移出去。”

这是我完全没有想到的话，出自一个女人之口。这就是她刚才所说的希望，而且她说“妇女”，明显没把自己算进去。

“不是活下去，才有希望吗？”我幼稚地喃喃，然后脸红，还好天色比较黑，这里没有太多的篝火。

===========================

我们帮忙聚拢了一些伤者。这里的妇女大都不愿意走，她们要和他们的男人——或者代替她们死去的男人战斗，她们央求我们带走他们的小孩。

“我会留下。”挨了石头在安慰一个大哭的小女孩，突然开口，“我看不到我和小孩一起离开的理由。”

烧饼啊你，你这么说让我怎么走，我瞪他。现在是逞英雄的时候么？

“必须得有人报信。”你妈贵姓看了看我，又看了看挨了石头，“听我的，挨了石头，这短短的几天，我发现你的丛林潜行能力不亚于我。你带人离开，去叫救兵。”

我在心里满意地点头，不愧是你妈贵姓。

接下去，他说，“但是多一个人多一份力，我和摊牌留下。”

……好吧，你妈贵姓你这是相信我为零的战斗能力，还是鄙视我笨拙的方向感。

我发现一个很严重的问题，我的小命很可能交待在这里。

挨了石头那混蛋，居然没有任何异议，像个真正的战士那样拥抱了僵硬的我，说了“再见”，就带着孩子和互相搀扶的伤者离开。

这混蛋小子！居然都不抹一把诀别泪！

我们身后，他们离去的道路立刻被堵上。

这些人类虽然破败，但是办事很勤快，何况这关系他们的“希望”。  
一切都很快完成，一点不拖泥带水——

一点不拖泥带水地，我烧饼一样踏进了这个悲催的火坑。

战斗在黎明时分发起。你妈贵姓很有战略的天分，他加固了哈勒斯女士的部署，哈勒斯女士很有领导的才干，她尖细沙哑的声音在那里响起，哪里的人们就会奋起抗争。

有少数突破防御圈的我！靠立刻被战士身后的女人们用各种农家工具很难看地捶打致死。

一阵又一阵地惨叫过后，我们用少数的伤亡，换来了敌人丢下大群尸体的撤退。

你妈贵姓压下我的头，让我们小心敌人佯退放冷箭的时候，我发现我们居然用几道破旧家什加上滚烫的热油做成的防护墙挡住了我！靠们第一波进攻。

我咧嘴笑。  
我手中漂亮的蜜银匕首刚才戳到了一只我！靠的眼睛，我自己的剑已经给了更需要它的哈勒斯女士。

生命中第一次亲临战争的第六个小时，我还活着。

我开始感觉希望。

“这是我们伤亡最少的一次。”哈勒斯女士在说，“坚持下去。我们要吸引他们全部的注意力，然后……”

然后。

她微笑了一下，没有再说什么。

谁都知道然后会是什么。

第一波进攻的彻底失败，是我！靠没有想到这些人类突然会有序地组织起来。

下一波再来的时候，我们不知道能不能挡住。

即使挨了石头能喊来援兵，来回也要三到四天，我们能活着看到吗？

此后的进攻和抵抗成了机械地重复。

“包围左面！”

“右翼！”

“小心！”

我们一点点地后退，我们的人越来越少，夜幕再次降临的时候，我自问能不能看到明天的太阳。

一天一夜没吃东西没休息的我有些眼花，我不知道那些人类的情况，我看到有人站着睡着，或是死去。

我想咖喱地梨。

我还没有看到过我做的鞋穿在她脚上的样子。

我还没有恭喜她找到自己心的归属。

哈勒斯女士和你妈贵姓在讨论下一次部署，我发现这两个家伙似乎都没有放弃希望，好像胡思乱想的一直都只有我。

太阳升起，防线终被突破。

我听到了精灵的号角，不可能在这个时候出现的猫里粉伪来了。

他和他的士兵盔甲闪耀，光芒盖过了天上的太阳。

如果不是哈勒斯女士帮分神的我挡住了一个我！靠的冷箭，我想这光芒很可能成为我进入蛮多丝前的最后景象。


	12. being never raged

今天是战争结束后的第五天，我们在人类原聚居地附近帮忙照顾伤者。

挨了石头当然回来了，他才带着孩子们出去就望到部分我！靠堵住了前路，他寻找别的路途时，猫里粉伪已经到了。

猫里粉伪没有损失一兵一卒，救了他们，救了我们。成了英雄，亮闪闪的大英雄。

和他相比，我们和人类，都破败得像同一族的野人。

我发现猫里粉伪打仗绝对有充足的后援粉丝团，他们带来了粮食，干净的水，还有衣服，让我们、和人类都能换上，尺寸不合的也能立刻做出来——他手下的能工巧匠们，结合了精灵和矮人的技巧，让我和挨了石头大开眼界之余，学到不少。

第五天，为了救我而受伤的哈勒斯小姐醒了。

治疗她的精灵医者曾说，这种伤在精灵来说也许不算什么，让伤口愈合也并不是问题；但虚弱的她能不能醒过来，医生也没有把握。

男女授受不亲的关系，我只能看着她部落的女子和我们的医生一起照顾她。我唯一能为她做的，是央求猫里粉伪的裁缝帮她做了些好看的衣裳，给她的帐篷端去干净的水，和药物。

有时你妈贵姓也会去，和医生讨论一些事情。

今天，我听说她终于醒了，并且恢复的很好的时候，立刻开心地拖着挨了石头跑去。

“哈勒斯小姐在沐浴。”一个可爱的人类小村姑把我们往外推，我听到你妈贵姓在我身后笑。

“我要感谢她。”我解释。

“再等等。”他说，“我来代表传达猫里粉伪殿下的邀请，邀请她参加我们今晚的晚宴。现在让她休息一下，晚上你一定能见到她。”

他劝了我离开，自己等候在帐篷外。

 

今晚，为了庆祝哈勒斯女士的苏醒和我们的第一次合作，猫里粉伪要在野外举办篝火晚会。

说实话我有些怕见猫里粉伪，这几天我们两人都忙着各自的事情，避免了直接的见面。

那天他如天神降临一样来救我们，也只是催马在我身边杀敌，保护我，却没说一个字，也没有看我一眼。

我那时护着受伤的哈勒斯女士，也没有闲暇去观察他。

但是我知道，他在生我的气。我简直是大老远从嬉姆拉倒过来给他捣乱的，再想想这次出兵损失他多少弓箭、粮食、布匹等物资，就知道他有多气了。

日落的时候，我狗腿地帮忙布置晚会，希望不远处的猫里粉伪看到我将功补过的心。

挨了石头边放盘子边说：“你就差一条欢欢的尾巴了。”

我BS地瞪他：“都怨你。”我依然记恨这家伙当时离开我连点表示都没有——说不定就是最后一次见面啊！我的小徒弟！真是的！

“摊牌，你在生气？”他凑过来。

“当然生气！”我开始倒豆子，“首先决定跟随你妈贵姓的是你，事实证明我！靠的进攻有目的，所以你的选择是对的；后来啊，后来，你的战争才能也比我强，你被你妈贵姓信任，能独挡一面，而且你保护的人一点事都没有，而我身边的人类……”

“你居然在嫉妒。”这混帐小子居然敢用这么几个字打断我。

“……”我哑口无言。

挨了石头笑了，“能被你嫉妒，死了也安心。”

我继续用眼神剥他的皮，这皮厚的烧饼笑得和我以前吃了费列罗一个德行，太可恶了。

“耳朵过来。告诉你件事，别瞪我了。”他又凑过来，看了一眼远处，很轻很快地说，“猫里粉伪殿下看到只有我和人类伤员，没有你的时候，差点急疯了。他不让我告诉你。不过，你别和他冷战了。”

冷战？才没有！和我冷战的是他好吧？

“你不说你们是没有辈分隔阂的朋友吗？是朋友就应该相互谅解。”挨了石头推推我，“趁现在他身边人不多，去。”

去？说什么好，老老实实说，“对不起，四伯，给你添麻烦了”？或者哈哈哈过去，和以前一样，和他勾肩搭背，说“今天你怎么又变帅了”？

“去道谢。”挨了石头狠推我。

于是我惯性一样走过去。

猫里粉伪依然在和身边的人说话，这家伙应该知道我过来了，他就是不看我，摆着谱，等我开口。

一步一步。

连他身边的人都察觉我来了而不好意思和他继续扯。

我鼓起勇气和脸皮，说：“……喂……”然后差点咬到自己的舌头。

猫里粉伪抬头了，相当高贵地一个抬头，要是以前我肯定以为他在故意逗我笑了，但是现在我知道他完全没这个意思——他已经习惯这种众星捧月之中的高贵。

然后他走过来，走过我，对着我身后，说，“您好，很高兴见到您……”他停了停，“这么快康复的样子。”

我回头，因为周围人不少，我没发现有人跟在我身后走了过来。

没有破烂盔甲，衣着整洁，面容苍白、干净的……哈勒斯女士。她收拾了这么一下，挺好看的。

我这没眼力见的，居然会以为她是个男人。

现在看来，怎样也算个长得对得起观众的女人了，当然，和扶着她的你妈贵姓相比，她还是长得粗糙了一些，也可能是我见过的女人实在太少，我找不到合适的形容词。

她是真的恢复了，肩上的伤已经在两天前就不再流血，现在她似乎也睡饱了，神采奕奕。  
不知道为什么，她给人的感觉，有些像缩水版的你妈贵庚。也许，其他人也是这么想的。  
而猫里粉伪……

哈勒斯女士向猫里粉伪稍稍行了一个女性的礼，“我来感谢您的帮助，卡兰西尔殿下。”她说，然后冲我挤挤眼睛，“开了嘣了崩，殿下。”

“不要叫我殿……”我正想说。

“我的侄子。”猫里粉伪打断我，“会在我一不小心去蛮多丝后，继承我的全部财产。”他用一种近似玩笑的语气对她说，“别看他现在还是个老长不大的孩子。”

那瞬间所有听到的人，除了你妈贵姓，都惊讶地看着他。而我的下巴差点落地。

“想来救你们的，是他和你身边的家伙，我来这里是因为，”猫里粉伪无动于衷地继续着，“这混小孩要是出事我没法对我弟弟交待。所以您不用谢我。您可以谢他。”

他指我。

“不用！不用！应该的！”我烧饼一样摆手，然后发觉猫里粉伪这句话对哈勒斯小姐来说是多残忍。

她失去了父兄和许多同伴，而她感激的那个大英雄不过是“顺便”来救了她。

并且，如果猫里粉伪第一天就发兵，她根本不用失去这么多。

那刻我完全没法理解他的心，他面对的只是一个无辜的女人。

“您对我们行了善。”哈勒斯小姐开口了，她和精灵一样明亮的眼睛看着猫里粉伪，“所以我道谢，不管您行这一善的动机和原因。”她又对猫里粉伪行了一个礼，然后转向我，“也感谢您。”

“你，你，称呼我为‘你’。和以前一样。”我赶忙说。

猫里粉伪没再说什么，他回头吩咐副官宴会开始。

哦，你妈贵姓已经主动要求降职，他的罪责是：以开了嘣了崩少爷为人质要挟主上出兵。

所以这几天他才会一直和人类混在一起，没事帮同事给人类传个话；猫里粉伪也不再找他商量什么重要事情。

我发现我越来越搞不懂猫里粉伪了。

=======================================

这大概是我经历过的最无趣的一次宴会。

以前王城糯儿朵贵族的装13宴会也很无趣，但因为我从来不是宴会的主角之一，所以可以随便溜号啃地毯什么的。

而今天，我只能傻坐着，哪儿都不能去，连钻到桌子底下去啃草皮都不可能。

面前的盘子已经堆了老高，酒也已经被加满了一次又一次；一般情况下，三杯红酒下肚，不管怎么死板的宴会都会High起来。

但今天在说话的只有有一搭没一搭闲聊的人类。一个话题被发起，一些酒杯被举起，然后这个话题马上会因为缺少回应而冷下去。

一声不吭的宴会主人猫里粉伪似乎完全不在乎这是个类似葬礼现场的晚宴。他只管自己喝，他的部下们也都做出一张张三闷棍打不出个P的脸。

今天他们狂欢惯了的脸上一点笑容都没有。

人类们可能以为精灵的聚会就是这样的，他们很随和地没有提出任何异议，反而尽量地安静下来，陪着我们苦瓜脸。

挨了石头在原地挪了挪屁股，挪了挪，挪了又挪。终于受不了了，他轻轻地戳我，问，“到底怎么回事？今天是什么日子？”

什么日子？不是该欢庆哈勒斯女士痊愈的日子么？

总觉得作为地主的猫里粉伪这样很对不起人家，人家可是才死了父兄，你一张面瘫脸就算是为了哀悼她的父兄，也该表现出一些慰问和诚意吧？

难不成这守财的家伙还在心疼自己为了人类浪费的物资？

但是挨了石头旁边的你妈贵姓突然开口了，他今天也只是淡淡地和哈勒斯女士偶尔说上两句。

“今天是我妹妹过世的日子。”他悄悄说。

我瞪大了眼睛。

我想起你妈贵庚最后的温暖，以及她肚子里那个，猫里粉伪还不知道的小宝宝。

“我妹妹就是卡兰西尔殿下的亡妻。其实我也很好奇殿下为什么会决定把这个宴会放在今天。”我发现你妈贵姓其实是在向哈勒斯女士解释，并代替猫里粉伪道歉，“每年的今天我们都会默哀一整天。而殿下，在此前此后的几天，情绪都会变得很不稳定：或是低落，或是……”他说，“所以……”

“他是一个很好的殿下，”哈勒斯女士同样极轻地回答，“我看到他眼中的悲伤。他是一个真正勇敢的人，他没有选择遗忘，而是带着那样的伤痛活下去。我敬佩他。”  
挨了石头悄悄地用袖子抹了一下眼睛，这个好心的烧饼。

哈勒斯女士的人三三两两过来向她敬酒。

她示意他们轻声，然后和蔼地回敬了他们。

猫里粉伪不露痕迹地向这里望了望，在我看向他的时候扭开了头。  
我发觉我很对不起他。

我害死了他的妻子和孩子，每次出现都是给他添麻烦，却还要在心里责怪他的不是。

我一直都以自我为中心，意气用事的眼睛也只看得到别人的短处，却往往忽视了那许多许多所谓短处背后的缘由，对粉得个糯也是这样，现在对我最爱的猫里粉伪也是这样。  
这样想着，我越来越相信我很可能也错怪了图卡粉伪。

——等我再见他，要想办法去了解他的思维。  
即使他的思维像个禽兽。

那天沉闷宴会的最终，猫里粉伪毫无预兆地起身，走过来，对哈勒斯小姐，也对她身后的人类说：“留下来，我把北面的土地给你们。我会保护你们。”他甚至弯腰，轻轻鞠了一躬，“以此作为对你们的补偿。抱歉。”

那时候，有人疑惑，有人赞美，有人不知所措。

猫里粉伪似乎也不期望任何一个回答，他停了停，就想走。

他喝多了。

哈勒斯女士垂下了眼睛，对着他的背影说，“感谢您，卡兰西尔殿下，我会考虑。”

猫里粉伪点了点头，说，“保重身体”，然后走了。

此后的日子忙碌而充实，心情好转的猫里粉伪让大军先回，只有我们少数精灵继续留在人类这里处理一些后事。

哈勒斯小姐的身体很快康复，她时常会和猫里粉伪一起研究种粥地图。

我发觉猫里粉伪这家伙也很有掌控全局的才能——这是在以前完全不能想象的事情。  
那时总有费那罗，或者大伯在前面，轮不到他发挥他的才干。

现在他让部分军队去北面设防。  
并通知大伯他们加强防备。  
他甚至推演出了这次我！靠们的进攻路线，堵住了我们防线上的漏洞。

你妈贵姓也被恢复了职位，他会冲进他们暂时搭建的帐篷要求研究地图的两人出去走动走动，打打猎，什么的。

然后猫里粉伪就会和哈勒斯女士一起骑马出去。

晚饭以前他们会回来，给我们的小灶带来野味。

哈勒斯女士会做饭，而且做得不错。

有次我去她的厨房帮忙。

“盐。”她头也不回地说。

我正在找的时候，一只修长的手已经把盐递了过去。

在外面等开饭的猫里粉伪来了。

嗯……  
那一刻我发现他们两人很有默契。

哈勒斯女士对他的出现丝毫没有表示惊讶。

 

又过了几天，这儿的事情要告一段落，我们回去了猫里粉伪的府邸，然后我准备离开。

因为我总觉得自己挺没脸的，吃别人的用别人的，还觉得是应该的。

整理包裹的时候我看到了自己带来的小礼物，然后想我怎么也应该去感谢他——至少也请求他的原谅。

于是我让挨了石头等着我，自己抱着小包裹去找猫里粉伪。

路过猫里粉伪的花园，我看到了一身短装的哈勒斯女士。

她的气色更好了一些，我觉得她越来越像你妈贵庚了，一种健康而阳光的美，让人看着就舒服。

“哦，开了嘣了崩。”她似乎看到我有些惊讶，随即笑，“我刚向这里的主人告完别。”

什么？

准备上去打招呼的我呆立在当地。

我以为她会留下。我以为她已经留下了。

不等我说什么，她拥抱了我。即使她年纪都不到我的一个零头，身高也只到我胸口，我却感觉这是一个来自长辈的拥抱。

“你是一个好人，开了嘣了崩。祝你找到自己的幸福。”

我捉摸不透她的话，然后我透过她的领口，看到了一枚多年前看到过的，做工精巧的，小小的银树叶。

我脑中的思维千回百转。

猫里粉伪这几天反常而安静的面容在我眼前浮现。

长辈们的世界一直是那么不可捉摸，但是那天，我突然地懂了一些。

“留下，哈勒斯女士。”我尽我所能，开口，“他……他需要你。”

说出这样的话，我觉得很内疚，也很不确定，我等待一个回答。

“他是一个很好的殿下，他也永远会是一个很好的丈夫。”哈勒斯女士轻轻地说，“所以，我没有留下的理由。”

留下这样的话，她走了出去。

等她走远，我转身，看到猫里粉伪正站在我身后。

我不知道该不该让他去追。

我不知道我有没有这个资格要求他做什么——要求他做那些，我认为，是对他好的事。

他注视着我，一字一句，“你的父亲来信了，摊牌，他和图卡粉伪过几天会来这里。”  
轻轻挤出一个笑容，“你最好等他们来。”他走过来，把头靠在我的肩膀上，“不要也急着走，小家伙。”


	13. the ground where on she stands

我不能原谅自己对悼念亡妻的猫里粉伪的错怪，我更不能原谅我居然会不记得你妈贵庚的忌日。  
于是我加倍对撒个栗扬的主人行狗腿之事；比如像以前在挖菱糯那样帮着他去收租、不、错了，谈生意。

这是我第一次矮人有生意上的交往。

我发现他们是相当和善的种族。

他们居然崇拜我的大伯——即使那时候我们在天鹅港干的事情已经早就通过莫搞死的手下添油加醋地传遍了种粥大陆。

在嘻姆拉倒背后的多了压死，庆哥大王为此宣布不许一个费诺里安踏入他老婆的腰围。

图卡粉伪当时咆哮了一句：“我了去的！我！靠才去！”

而矮人们完全不这么想我们，他们说我的大伯是个君子。并且还告诉我：猫里粉伪虽然脾气怪了点，人还是不错的。猫里粉伪眼光高，这在他们看来是一个商人应该有的品质。

我把这些笑嘻嘻地转告猫里粉伪，让他对矮人们好一些，别老用看劣等民的眼光看待他们，“再说大伯是很希望交上各种朋友的哟。”我说。

猫里粉伪被我雷到了，“别告诉我你也被我大哥迷住了。”

“嗯，已经向他告白被拒了。”我扭了扭腰，开着玩笑。

挨了石头做出TAT的脸，猫里粉伪挠了挠头，说：“觉悟吧，大哥有喜欢的人。当年他连银戒指都打好了。”

唉？这个我完全不知道也，怎能放过这种八卦的机会。

“然后？然后？”我星星眼看他。  
挨了石头也八卦神经爆棚地凑过来；我大伯在他眼中属于一级帅哥。

猫里粉伪似乎意识到失言，他捂了嘴，然后想起这是在自己的地盘，才小声说，“千万别说是我说的，这事没多少人知道。我是很小的时候偷听他的心思听到的——”

你大伯准备用来订婚的银戒指被他亲手熔化了。

“啊？”我喊出来，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
那少数熔化了自己戒指、和爱人分手的精灵中居然，居然有我美丽的大伯？！“是哪家的姑娘？”  
（见番外Letters from Himring 1——作者注）

“这个我就真不知道了，那天以前大哥的心思淫荡得和成年后的图卡粉伪一样。”猫里粉伪摇头，“我那时只是个地上爬的，也许你该去问马卡捞瑞。套话千万聪明点！别出卖我。”

嗯……向二伯套话确实需要注意方式方法。他以前不过是个有些闷骚的文艺青年，可是自从天鹅港以后他的风格大变，现在谁都敬畏他，某些精灵们望他的眼神有时很像看到一只部落格。

我有一种接近一个秘密却无法揭开的感觉。

大伯真是一个神奇的存在。

他的相貌身材，不管是以前，还是现在，都是一种让同为男人的我们嫉妒得恨不得找他决斗的存在。  
可偏偏他的性格，他天生的魅力，男女通吃，让人根本无法讨厌起来。

 

多了压死的庆哥大王会做出那样不利于我们的决定，纯粹在于死宅的他根本没见过我大伯，没领教我大伯无往不胜的外交手腕。  
至少去往没了丝·啊得撒得的马拨弄和戴闰就相当喜欢我大伯，马拨弄宣称如果大伯要打仗，他一定会拖着厉害的朋友来——“帮倒忙”，戴闰同志用结巴昆亚补充，然后被打。  
那天大伯微笑着拥抱并感谢他们。  
像个高贵的王子。  
不，“是”个高贵的王子，他永远，都是。

停。

现在不是考虑大伯艳史的时候，我爸要来收我的骨头了。  
好恐怖。

我还没来得及向猫里粉伪打听他们怎么想到要来。

我开始以为猫里粉伪写信抱怨我在这里尽添乱，但是一算时间不对。

猫里粉伪发兵来援助人类以前和胜利的那几天肯定没心情写信，回到府邸以后，来回送信的时间又不够。

那么很可能是我爸灵敏的神经探测到我又在调皮捣蛋了。

大概就是我离开猫里粉伪宴会的那晚，我老爸的“臭儿子要闯祸天线”一下子捕捉到了什么让他掐指一算的信号，然后他就给猫里粉伪去了信。  
一定是这样的。

我爸真是的，来这里还要带图卡粉伪，不怕大伯知道了会责怪他们疏于防守么？

事实证明我的担心是多余的，因为让他们来散心的就是大伯。

“大哥听说你行为反常，怕你心碎而死。”图卡粉伪进了山门就是这么一句，然后狠狠地拍打猫里粉伪的肩膀，“小子确实在逞强嘛，别看你肤色健康，身材匀称，衣着华丽，帮佣无数……”

“得了吧，别酸我了。”猫里粉伪不鸟他，“我倒是听说你未婚妻跑了茶饭不思快心碎而死了。”

“谢了。我纯洁的心和我的未婚妻一样强健。”图卡粉伪哈哈哈。

那刻我想我原谅了这个坏蛋。

他确实在等她。

“大哥大约是想哭了粉伪不见儿子会心碎而死……”  
然后说这话的猫里粉伪被我爸一个冷冷的眼光吓住了。

我爸已经走到我面前。

“那个……爸……你好……那个……”我没来由开始心虚，奇怪了，我心虚个头啊。我一没未经他允许创造一个民族，二没举起反旗推翻他老人家的统治。

猫里粉伪似乎和我一样心虚，心虚得都快忘记自己是我爸的哥了，他插嘴：“你家小子可乖了，你知道的，那啥，别这么瞪着他。”

我爸那作为一个手艺人来说偏凉的手指抚上了我的脸颊。

我的心“吧唧”一下沉到了地板。

那里是我们的防线溃散那天，被我！靠的箭划到的伤口。

其实当时对方射偏了，伤口很浅，一点都不疼，不仔细看根本看不出来。  
要不是你妈贵姓要求，我连药都懒得敷。  
和那些死去的、受伤的比起来，我要是喊痛就不是男人。

但是我爸苍白冰凉的手指把那道已经褪色的小伤疤从头到尾摸了一遍。

我错觉自己的伤口又裂开了。

我的膝盖开始抖。

按照他的战场经验，如果我骗他这是被剪刀划的，他肯定会发觉，然后说不定会掐死说谎的我。

我爸一动不动盯着我的眼睛。

我应该坦白：我好吃懒做，我给了猫里粉伪难堪，我傻兮兮跑去战场，我……无力挽救人类的死亡。

可是我爸已经不再看我，收回了手，他转头向猫里粉伪，“过来这里的路上看到你们在加强防备。”

“嗯，前些天有小规模的入侵……”

“你们这儿的‘小规模入侵’不是一次两次了。”我爸冷冷地评价。

猫里粉伪没说什么，求助地瞟我，再瞟图卡粉伪。

我哪里敢在我爸阴沉的脸前说话。  
“喂喂，打住打住。”图卡粉伪适时插嘴，“老子饿了。”

图卡粉伪我爱你，的胃。

但显然我爸的大脑从不和图卡粉伪的胃一般见识。

“少挣点钱，多巩固一下二哥身后的防线。”他说，“防线毁了，你挣多少都是替莫搞死挣的。”

“是，我错了，您教育的是。”心情转好的猫里粉伪，智慧也回到了脑中。  
他知道不能和开始说教的五弟死磕。  
我爸和费那罗很像，这两人如果开始面无表情地说教，那就是暴怒的前兆。

“长官您还有什么吩咐？”猫里粉伪问，换了我已经被他逗笑了。

聪明的我爸终于也发现和这皮球没什么好说的，公事公办地想了想，“大哥要我们问你好。”

“很好，很好。”猫里粉伪对身后不远的副官猛使眼色。

 

那副官招呼部下们抢走了我爸他们的行李，邀请他们去内室。

我爸唯一的需要是一个大一点的壁炉。  
我不知道他什么时候开始怕冷的。  
希望他在这里能和我一样过得愉快。

 

我松了一口气。

嗯，希望图卡粉伪也愉快。

 

====================

 

那天晚饭过后，我爸他们在猫里粉伪巨大的客堂中交换着军情，以及讨论附近的人文地理。

我和挨了石头告退，去我的房间整理文件。  
我们最近接触了不少矮人的技术，每到晚上就会一块弄些理论。

矮人们的盔甲笨重，乍一看和我们轻便易活动的盔甲不能比，但是他们锻炼的金属抗压性很高，防火性能也好，可以用来做一些守城的武器。  
上个月大伯的信里说起，莫搞死那宅男又捣鼓出了新的物种——聋。

聋这种生物，顾名思义，耳朵是不灵的，但“一炉焚塌关上了这里的门，就会在那里打开一扇窗”，一项感官迟钝了，其他就灵敏了。

比如瞎子耳朵特别灵，聋子嘛，就是眼睛特别好。

莫搞死搞出来的聋，除了眼睛又大又圆又水灵（种洲大陆南边有种著名水果叫聋眼，就是以此命名，和费列罗差不多大，可好吃了），还有别的特异功能，这家伙有飞行能力，喷火能力，据说，还有读心的能力，等。

而且还很庞大。

大伯写道，那只叫过劳聋的聋，还是baby聋，它飞去嘻死老姆显摆，才打了两个喷嚏，糯萝粉伪手下的士兵就吓倒一半，逃了一半。如果没有不知害怕为何物的烧饼英雄带着自己的亲卫队上前不要命地射了一溜箭，最高大王的王座现在很可能已经变成那只过劳聋的奶嘴乐。

哦，说到烧饼英雄，大伯信里提了句：似乎很久以前就退婚了，那时他没告诉我们这边的任何人。

大伯不久前去信问候他夫人贵安的时候才得知，雪塔家的你们那儿小姐早就和吐露个糯大军一起失踪了。

当然，烧饼英雄和她的正式退婚是在吐露个糯全体失踪之前。

——“熔化订婚戒的少数精灵，又多了一个。”

大伯写下这句的时候，不知道在想什么。

也不知道那么希望大儿子成家的糯萝粉伪会作何感想，也许大王陛下是很光火的，以至于他写信从来不提起粉得个糯，对于退婚的事情更是缄口不言。

这么说，宜蕾丝小姐当年，似乎是预见到这一切的，她还说我小看了糯萝粉伪。  
可是，这其中到底能有些什么纠葛啊。

我既不敢直接问大伯“您向谁求婚了，居然会被拒绝？”，也不敢问糯萝粉伪，“你怎么会允许这样的事情发生在你家？”

 

圣洁高尚的爱情，能够说放弃就放弃。

在我的上一辈人眼中，这到底是怎样的小孩子游戏……

 

“……了崩？开了嘣了崩？”

“嗯？”我从沉思中回神，挨了石头正在我面前挥羽毛笔。  
“你怎么了，白日梦？”

“没有，想一些，”我挠挠头，“关于爱情的事，你不懂的。”

“钻研钢铁武器的时候想爱情，我服了你了兄台。”他嘴里那根口条上下一蹦，话就出来了，“说得你好像恋爱过一样。”

“啊，我恋爱过。”我用炫耀的神情来掩盖突如其来的伤感——咖喱地梨一次都没有给我来信，而我尝试着写去多了压死的信因为我们的信使根本进不去迷了安腰带而投递不能。

“先别说，让我猜是谁家的姑娘！一定至少是个妈呀！”

“哦？”我好奇，“你小子这么抬举我的品味？”

挨了石头诚实地摇头，“不，我觉得只有圣人才能容忍你的剥削。”

“滚你。”我乐，我发现他只是想逗我开心，也许我刚才的脸色确实不好。  
那瞬间我突然感觉，这个小混蛋真TM是一个可以交心的朋友，虽然有时候不怎么靠谱。  
“是咖喱地梨。”我说。

“咖喱地梨小姐！！！！”挨了石头发现自己太大声，抱歉地看了我一眼。

“没事，大概除了你，和她，谁都知道我喜欢她。”我淡定地整理手中的文稿。

“可……可她是你的……”挨了石头结巴着。

“姑姑。”我说，“我从一开始就知道，我们认识的时候都是地上爬的。”

“了解了。”挨了石头点点头，“初恋。”

“……”  
我张了张嘴，发现无法回答。

我的初恋啊，我就这样失去她了，“她有喜欢的人。”我回答，“现在应该结婚了。”

然后我把有关开了嘣的事情以及我们之间大多数的事情都告诉了他。

除了我们偷听烧饼英雄的那段。

挨了石头听完，用一口气吞掉一张烧饼的表情盯我半晌，最后蹦出来一句：“我以前以为你是个猪头，没想到——”

什么？

“没想到你居然猪头到这种地步。”他说完，不等我插话，他评价，“我觉得你是悲剧自找。”“——你想啊，你想。”“如果咖喱地梨不喜欢你，她完全可以一开始就和哥哥们去多了压死，为什么要在糯萝粉伪殿下那里和你一起逗留那么几天？”

“……因为……因为她……喜欢糯萝粉伪？”我反驳，然后发现自己的毫无道理。

“还有，你的离开。你和我一起离开糯萝粉伪殿下的时候，我记得你没有去和她打个招呼。你觉得作为一个女孩子会怎么想？”

那个。  
那个。

我低头。

不会的，她不可能喜欢我的。

谁都知道她是我姑姑，挨了石头这么想，她肯定也是这样想的，所以她眼中的我只是一个晚辈。

“你错了。她没有喜欢过我。一直是我一厢情愿。”我肯定地说。  
以免自己顺着挨了石头的思路去思考，我当年不告而别造成的后果。

挨了石头失望地摇头，“你个猪头。”他重复，“猪头看不到自己身上的优点。”

“得了吧，好像你个睁眼瞎开了天眼看到我有一丝一毫的优点似的。”我微笑。  
我知道他在给我勇气——正视自己的勇气；但我是个一无用处的懦夫，从来都是。

他深深看我一眼，那时候他的脸上有和他的实际年龄相符的成熟。  
他最终摇摇头。

“好吧。说起来都是旁观者清，”他轻声说，“也许我只是嫉妒你，嫉妒你那么好的条件都能浪费掉，而不像我的爱，从一开始就毫无希望。”

啊？这小子居然也爱过？听口气和我一样悲剧？怪不得。

“谁？谁？谁？”我一下子按住他的肩膀，“告诉师傅，师傅给你做主。”

他噗嗤笑了，“告诉你对你不利。真不能说。”

噢噢噢，这关子卖的。

“你小子不地道，我都说了。”我嘟囔，“朋友之间不该有秘密。”

“有些秘密是必须的。”

“我能读心！”我威胁。

“你他妈敢！”他威胁回来，然后放缓了口气，“别扯了，今天文件要弄不完了。”

我想起来，我爸今天晚上睡前要看的。我想讨好我爸，今晚必须要搞出一点成果，要是弄到半夜三更就不好了。

我瞪挨了石头一眼，示意继续整理。

哼哼，你小子，我早晚搞清楚你的那点小秘密。

偷看一眼他的侧面，我发现这瘦弱的家伙还是有点小帅的。  
不知道看上了哪家的姑娘，让他如此绝望。

那天我们终于在我爸他们离开客厅大堂以前整理完了所有的新理论，把几大捆厚厚的羊皮卷交到我爸手中。  
然后和他们说了晚安。

我爸的卧房果然已经燃起了熊熊的炉火，我是不大愿意进的。

虽说是北方高大的城堡，但怎么也刚入秋。  
人们都说我家人都是不怕冷的，因为有费那罗那不灭的火焰。  
但也许，那火焰在我爸身上的体现，是不怕热。

我帮他搬我们写就的理论去他的房间。

我离开，向他说晚安的时候，他已经和在嘻姆拉倒一样，搬了椅子坐到壁炉旁，打开了我们写的东西。

今天他可能会看到很晚。

在勤恳钻研方面，我爸丝毫不输给费那罗。  
我想。


	14. little truth behind every lie

事实再次证明开心的日子真的过得很快。  
在猫里粉伪那里不知不觉地又逗留了将近半个月。大伯为了让我们安心，派人传口信告知我们前线安全，他用重兵保证我们的休假。

有这样一个值得信赖的大伯真的很幸福。

费那罗死去的时候，正是因为有大伯在，我们才没有成为溃军。

但是大伯一被抓，费诺里安军似乎一下子被抽掉了脊梁骨。  
被迫挑起大梁的二伯那时候能做的，只能是后退，尽全力安定军心。

即使这样，期间还是有很多士兵走失，被莫搞死捉去，有些逃回来的，他们都被折磨得不成样子，有些，就死在了那里。  
那时候我们的心已经绝望了。

大伯一回来，一切的一切都不一样了。  
我现在可以嘲笑我当年幼稚的一惊一乍——

因为那是我的大伯，是糯儿朵真正意义上的长王子，是费那罗的血脉，他怎么可能倒下。

这样想着，带着猫里粉伪赠送的礼物和矮人们友好的祝福，我们告别了撒个栗扬。沿着猫里粉伪大军守护的矮人通路，我们向西。

一路上图卡粉伪没少开矮人的玩笑。  
我们都知道矮人是哦咧！的造物，因为这父性爆棚的家伙等不及精灵和人类的觉醒，就自己做了一批小玩偶，弄得一炉焚塌很生气，后果差点很严重。

然后一炉焚塌看到哦咧！根本不知道男人女人的区别，把男女矮人做得一模一样，再看看哦咧！等待惩罚的、老实巴交的囧脸，笑了个半死。

于是矮人就这么保存下来了，和他们的造物主一样，他们都比较呆傻，长得比较乡土。

这是图卡粉伪版的哦咧！造矮人，我们知道这家伙是我们家唯一师从森林之神藕萝蜜的，他老是喜欢开手艺人的玩笑。  
我和我爸都坐定了不和他一般见识。

倒是挨了石头，从小没听过睡前故事一样，笑哈哈地和图克粉伪说到了一起。  
我说挨了石头你小子对得起那些和你交好的矮人，对得起为师对你的谆谆教诲么？真是孺子不可教也。

期间图卡粉伪得知挨了石头是在冰原上出生的，又说了个玩笑：“听说你们冰原上出生的小孩学会的第一句话是‘真TM冷’？”

这笑话他要是敢对糯萝粉伪说，我估计得引发至少两场生死决斗。

挨了石头不愧是烧饼，摸了摸头，想了想，老实承认，“我不记得了，图卡粉伪殿下。”

“别来那套繁文缛节，小家伙不会平时就教你这个了吧。”图卡粉伪哈哈哈地摸了挨了石头的脑袋，“叫名字。别叫我开了公母就行。”

我BS地望着开没营养玩笑的他们两人笑得快要从马上摔下去了。

有这么两个欢乐的家伙成天拿各种事物打趣，旅途显得很短暂，很快，眼前出现了嘻姆拉倒地界，我们的家。

突然，一个图卡粉伪的副官拦住了去路：“殿下们！”他大喊，“你们终于回来了！我们寻找宜蕾丝小姐已经整整三天三夜了！！”

图卡粉伪的微笑瞬间凝固，他翻身下马，揪住了那个副官的领子。

===================================

原来我爸他们前脚刚走，宜蕾丝小姐就毫无预兆地来到了嘻姆拉倒，然后笑嘻嘻地问图卡粉伪死哪儿去了。

图卡粉伪的士官们友好地接待了她，他们搞不懂为什么宜蕾丝小姐会一个随从都不带就出现在这里。

真的是很胆大的姑娘，他们想。

然后宜蕾丝小姐说了她那么些年被她的混帐二哥绑架走了的事情，她说她二哥那地方叫港督林，是个只有傻瓜才愿意呆的地方。

最后她借口去看粉得个糯，终于能够出来，然后她立即甩掉了护卫，来了我们这里。

我听到这里，想，宜蕾丝小姐很有可能是买通了护卫，因为吐露个糯那么宝贝自己的妹妹，绝对是选择了最好的护卫护送，以她那三脚猫功夫，要甩掉他们可没那么简单。并且正常人用脚趾头想都知道她会来我们这里，港督林的护卫要是有点脑子，都会追到这里来，没理由被她在路上甩了就打道回府。

但想归想，这都不重要，我还是没搞懂她怎么会又不见了，而且——

“你们TM就没想到通知我们她在这里？！”图卡粉伪咆哮着。

“我们通知了呀！”副官嚷回来——图卡粉伪的兵和他一个脾气，“我们几乎天天都送信去猫里粉伪殿下那里！但是……但是都没有回音……”副官脸上写明了：殿下其实你是在故意逃婚吧。

“胡说！我什么都没有收到！”图卡粉伪想到什么，看我爸。

我爸平静地，“没有你们的信件。”

“看到了？！就是没有！”图卡粉伪继续吼。

“可，可是……”

“可是你妹！信就不追究了！猫里粉伪那混帐的路不安全！但看看你们！你们那么大个人都保护不了？！好端端就会这样不见？？”图卡粉伪骂骂咧咧，人已经行动起来，抬腿上了马，他吼道，“告诉我她是往哪个方向失踪的，我亲自去找！！欢欢！！跑起来！！”

“她三天前说要亲自去找您，所以是往东去……我们不放心跟去的时候，已经没了她的踪——”

图卡粉伪调转马头走了，欢欢立刻跑到了马前。

和欢欢轻巧的步伐相比，马蹄声很沉重。

……

我爸摇摇头，拍拍那副官的肩，“不怪你们，我知道那位小姐的脾气。她耐不住寂寞四处溜达不是你们的错。先分队去森林和路上找，等会来我这里汇报具体情况。”  
现在确实不是责怪属下的时候。我爸是这团乱粥中，唯一能镇定指挥的人。  
大伯把我爸和图卡粉伪放一块，真的有他的道理。  
那样一个无法劝阻的人身边有冷静的我爸坐镇，会安心很多。

我和挨了石头对视一眼，也一起加入了找人的行列。  
宜蕾丝小姐，我的准婶婶，请千万平安。

你是对的，图卡粉伪真的爱你，你会看到，你坚强的心一直以来所寻找的幸福，就在你伸手可及的地方。

==================

嘻姆拉倒迎来了我们驻守以来最死气沉沉的一个冬天。

本来和欢欢一样喜欢下雪的图卡粉伪蹲在壁炉前一块半块地添着柴火。  
又一片雪花飘到窗上，他毫无预兆地站起来，往外走，重复着卤蜜儿当年记录的一炉焚塌的话：“雪和冰，没扣儿的邪恶魔力之所及。”

我爸正好抱着书卷进来客厅，问：“你去哪。”

“你说呢？”图卡粉伪头也不回。

“专业寻踪的你和欢欢，找了三个月没结果，还没死心？我很佩服你。”我爸在火炉边放下羊皮卷，声音平静，“何况我以为你根本不想和她结婚。”

“活要见人，死要——”

图卡粉伪还没说完，我爸突然想起什么，一个箭步上前，扳过他的肩膀，仔仔细细地打量他蓝色的眼睛。  
我和挨了石头从我们的研究中抬头，不知道我爸要干嘛。

挨了石头很明显是想和图卡粉伪一起去找人的。  
——这家伙怎么也把自己算作糯萝粉伪手下一员。

“哭了粉伪，干什么你。”图卡粉伪挣扎了一下。

我爸后退一步，然后轻轻地笑：“你走吧，去找。”

图卡粉伪嘟囔着“莫名其妙”，走到门口，我爸说，“你要是真的爱她，为什么没有以一炉焚塌的名义发誓？”  
图卡粉伪的手搭在门上，没有动。

挨了石头明显不懂这话，疑惑地看向我。

我不知道怎么和这烧饼解释他肯定没学过的、糯儿朵的婚姻法：男女双方结合的时候在心中默念一炉焚塌为见证——这就是一次简单而正式的婚姻，此后双方被确认为已婚，其他的精灵可以通过他们的眼睛一眼就看出来。

原来如此。  
我明白我爸的意思了。

那么，图卡粉伪和宜蕾丝小姐……

“老子TM从来不记那狗P祈祷——”图卡粉伪低低地吼。

“你撒谎。你一撒谎就不敢看向说话的对方。”我爸轻轻地说，“即使你不记得，她作为糯萝粉伪那死板家伙的女儿，也一定会记得。”

图卡粉伪垂下了骄傲的肩膀，“这话你要我在你纯洁无比的儿子面前承认吗？”

我爸歪了歪头，“我说过了，我只是好奇。而我的小子——”他看看我，“早成年了。”

图卡粉伪回头，我看不到他的眼睛，“我们TM准备按照糯萝粉伪那混蛋的冗长规矩正式结婚。”他停了一下，狠狠地握住了门把，“所以我们只进行了该死的订婚仪式。我曾害怕她是神给我的牢笼——她说我们一旦在一起，一炉焚塌也无法将我们分开！”

这可怜的家伙冲出去以后，外面有人传嘻死老姆的王子驾到。  
粉得个糯来了。

本来要跟图卡粉伪去找人的挨了石头只好老老实实重新坐下，迎接他的大王子。

图卡粉伪从来没有正式和宜蕾丝小姐成婚，所以不管宜蕾丝小姐死还是活，谁都无法从图卡粉伪的眼中读出他未婚妻的状态。  
他本人这些天来每天都在后悔中煎熬。

从糯萝粉伪前段时间的信来看，港督林的吐露个糯已经不知通过什么途径通知了他们全家宜蕾丝小姐的失踪。  
——也向我们证实了，宜蕾丝小姐确真的是失踪了，而不是又回到了港督林。

糯萝粉伪最后一封信，写给了图卡粉伪，我瞅到其中只有一句话：求你了，孩子。把我唯一的女儿还给我。

那么，粉得个糯的到来，宣布了大王对我们的不信任。他们依然以为是我们藏起了宜蕾丝小姐。

========================

“如果图卡粉伪都找不到，也许我们真的应该放弃希望了。”听着我爸的叙述，烧饼英雄安静地坐着，捧着挨了石头给他泡的热蜂蜜茶，“我和图卡粉伪一起长大，知道他继承了藕萝蜜的全部丛林追踪技术。”

我爸斜睨他：“你相信我们？”

“我相信你们。”烧饼英雄回答。

“为什么？”我爸做出很有兴趣的样子。

“因为Mai——堂哥写信告诉阿塔，如果你们真心要藏起我妹妹，根本不会承认她来过里。”

“嗯。”我爸好笑地点点头，“是个好理由，不愧是我大哥。”

“而我，”烧饼英雄继续，“相信妹妹。”

“还活着？”

“不。不，不仅仅……”烧饼英雄低头，“我相信她的眼光。她用一句话打动了我。让我羞愧自己很可能一开始就错怪了你们。”

我爸嗤笑，他根本不指望烧饼英雄会说出什么好话，我了解。

我爸不相信糯萝粉伪那方的任何人，不指望得到任何的理解和体谅。

他根本不需要像我那样去偷听他们的谈话。他很早以前就说烧饼英雄的救人举动不过是个虚情假意的show。  
他的“不相信”一直都完完全全写在脸上，勿用明言。

“她在很多年前，对我说。”烧饼英雄抬头，看向我爸：“‘大哥你要记住——’”“‘费诺里安们发了那样的誓言。图卡粉伪不想把我和他们无望的誓言绑在一起，才急着甩掉我。本公主怎能让那金发大烧饼如愿。’”

我不敢去探测我爸听到那话的心思，只见他突然收敛了有些轻浮笑容，和烧饼英雄对看许久。

他们似乎谁都不想在这次眼神大战中认输。

 

我爸最后终于开口：“粉得个糯，从小我就觉得烧饼这毛病是会传染的。”

烧饼英雄平静地回答：“这么想的绝对不是你一个，哭了粉伪。”

那一刻我发现，长久以来离开我大伯的指导就不行的烧饼大英雄好像是真正地，长大了。

下一秒，烧饼英雄就打破了我的这个错觉，他傻兮兮地对我微笑：“阿塔让我传话以后，顺便拜访你大伯。一起去，摊牌，挨了石头？”  
这烧饼在怕什么，大约是怕我那站在雪山顶的大伯伙同部落格一般的二伯活吞了他。


	15. what did they aim for when they missed your heart

我爸明显不想让烧饼英雄活着走下嘻母岭。  
他号称他的冶炼屋需要熟手（烧饼才信），勉为其难地答应我和挨了石头中只能有一个同他去那里。  
并且，他说：“嘻母岭是真正的前线要地，不是你们想去就能去的，我必须给大哥写信。”

“这个，阿塔已经和堂哥通过信了。”烧饼英雄强调。

“几天前通信他就告知我大哥，你要带一孩子上去？”我爸及其怀疑地冲烧饼英雄挑了挑眉。  
我爸对图卡粉伪说我成年了，转口对烧饼英雄又称呼我为孩子，这让我有些不满地咬了咬手里的笔。

烧饼英雄很可能从小就说不过我爸，他也很明显地不想独自一人去大伯那里，于是放松了口吻，他说：好吧，哭了粉伪。那就麻烦你写封信给堂哥了。

于是，我们真正上路是烧饼英雄到来的两天以后——接到大伯回信“没有问题。欢迎堂弟和摊牌灵卡一块来，也问你们其他人好”。

哦，听到大伯附加的“马卡捞瑞这几天也在我这里”，烧饼英雄的脸绿了一下。

这些年来，挨了石头和他的烧饼是第一次和我分开，虽然我保证回来一定会告诉他足够的有关我那帅气大伯的八卦，他还是有些依依不舍。  
我当然也是舍不得他的烧饼的，但是有我爸严肃的脸在面前，我不敢多说什么。  
还好挨了石头这段时间和图卡粉伪走得很近，不然我也不放心就这么把他和烧饼留给我那脾气捉摸不透的老爸。  
烧饼英雄属于长王子出行，身后小规模的仪仗队卫队什么的来了100多人。我爸送我们的时候，皱了眉，评价，“你这家伙真会给我大哥添乱。”  
虽然在我看来以烧饼王子的身份，已经算是带了很少的人。  
粉得个糯听了，表示认错，要他手下的士兵就地解散回嘻死老姆。

昨天找人一夜未归，今天晌午才回来嚼干粮、顺便喂欢欢的图卡粉伪插话，三个字，“人借我。”  
他要人手，找人用。他和欢欢不会疲倦，但是他的部下会。这几个月他已经折腾得整个大营怨声载道了。

烧饼英雄点头同意，带着感激：“麻烦你了。”然后他让部下听图卡粉伪的指挥，不得有违。

图卡粉伪既没有表示感谢，也没有按习惯出言讽刺，只是催马上前——他们都骑着挖菱糯马所产的后代，两人的身材体态又差不多，一个黑发一个金发，高高地对视着。图卡粉伪毫无来由地对烧饼英雄说：“你知道我大哥没有做任何对不起你们的事。”

烧饼英雄抿了一下嘴，回答：我知道，图卡。

“很好。”图卡粉伪调转马头，“宜蕾丝的事，等我找到了她再和你理论。”

烧饼英雄的马蹭了蹭地，他拍拍他的马。

那刻我觉得他很可怜。

他冒着生命危险救了我大伯，我们家的人却因为大伯交付了王权给他爸而恨他们家；或者……其实是像二伯歌里唱的那样——“我们恨的，只是自己的毫无作为和对命运的无力改变。”  
（那是一首叫做糯儿朵烂题的歌，二伯总是边唱边嗑药样嘿嘿嘿，怪恐怖、怪部落格的。从那时开始，周围的人就开始敬畏他。也许这也是烧饼英雄听闻他的大名就脸绿的缘故。）

我们费诺里安，包括我，站在自家的立场哀叹着自己的不幸和失去，忘记了糯萝粉伪他们并没有害过我们。从来没有。他们被我们背叛得太多、太深，他们的一切看上去针锋相对的行为，不过是出于最基本的自我保护。

这一路，心怀愧疚的我，和烧饼英雄两人，从一句两句的交谈开始，慢慢地打开了话闸子。这不难，因为烧饼英雄是个善良的人，并且小时候，他也短暂地教导过我。

我们两个都曾是不知世态炎凉的傻子。越是单纯的傻子，对待一些不寻常情况的反应越是过激。  
他如何看待我们家的背叛，我如何看待他的恨：我们的反应如出一辙。  
而一旦解开心结，我们似乎又回到了从前，无话不谈。

我谈猫里粉伪张扬的财富，他谈他弟弟这么一撤退到安全地带，解决了他们保护不及的老弱病残问题。

我谈我爸和图卡粉伪的互补，他说他妹妹的性格是最像他爸的孩子。

哦？我表示不解。

粉得个糯悲哀地微笑了一下：他们都是为了自己相信的东西，能毫无顾虑一往无前的人。

我说，哈哈你也是。

我不是。他说，我不是。他重复了一下。

可是你救了我大伯这是每个人都看到的事实。我轻轻嘟囔。

……我不是为了，救他才去的。  
他迟疑了一下，仿佛不相信自己会说出这样的话。

我笑，笑他的善良和自我苛责。  
“你是。并且顺便弥合了两家的创伤。”我很肯定地，赞美他，“一举两得，多好。”

他没有再说什么，没有反驳，也没有肯定，只是抚了一下胸口。

他的这个举动让我的胆子大了起来，我知道他衣服里面是大伯送给他的哀了洒。  
我于是问，“你为什么要退婚？”

对于这个问题，他回答得很快，像个已经预习过千遍的学生，“雪塔家的你们那儿小姐不爱我。她爱的是柱家主人，盆漏的殿下。我成全她。”

我不知道说什么才好。  
原因竟然是这。那么这大英雄真的是够可怜的。世事难料，作为长王子，居然和我一样，没法事事如意；当然，遥想我那么完美的大伯，也会碰上求婚被拒的事情。

大伯的事情，他不会知道。猫里粉伪是地上爬的，比猫里粉伪大一点的烧饼英雄那时说不定还不认识大伯。

天才如我肯定能想出别的方法。

就在这时，烧饼英雄突然竖了手指，示意我轻声。  
我不解地看向他。

“不要回头，目光前视。继续我们的任何一个话题——”他面露微笑，看上去居然有些类似图卡粉伪的野性，“有人跟踪了我们一路。是高手。”

============================================

在烧饼英雄的指挥下，绕过一个山坡后，我作为诱饵落在后面，耳后风声响起的时候，在前方的烧饼英雄闪电一样返身回马，很快将准备偷袭我的家伙扑到地上，他训练有素的马儿停住了脚步，等他——

其实我是准备用读心的，但是又不想让烧饼英雄因此提防我，于是就只好按照他的计划行事。  
反正他是英雄，英雄要保护我，我何必自揽麻烦。

烧饼英雄有力的手在卡住一个纤细的脖子之前停住了。

来人的兜帽下是好久不见的长直红发。  
我也下马，一把掀开他的伪装，那是咯咯笑的踢路粉伪一只。

他长高了，不得不承认的，像费那罗所有的儿子那样，长得更漂亮更英俊了。因为终年带队游荡，居无定所的关系，他依然很瘦；衣服的下摆有些脏。

“啊啊！讨厌，我是故意上当的！”他坐起来，整理着乱七八糟的发型，嚷嚷。  
我以为他这么说是不想对我示弱，可是他下一句话却是对着自己右边的一棵树，“阿巴卤洒，你看摊牌他依然没有幽默感。”  
他等了一会回应，然后对棵树眯眼笑。

我的这个小叔病得不轻。  
他一直认为自己双胞胎的另一半还活着；活在他身边，最熟悉的位子。

我正想对烧饼英雄解释我小叔的病，只见他对着树伸出了手，友好地说：“好久不见，堂弟。”

我和踢路粉伪都对他做出了O。。O的表情。

烧饼英雄表情平静，和空气握了手。

神经兮兮的踢路粉伪挤出几个字，让我害怕得后退三步，差点摔倒——

“你能看见他？”

最恐怖的事情发生了。

烧饼英雄点了头。

============================

在部落格二伯远远的“Russandol！快点把你的内裤收起来！卧室整理一下！最高王派人来看你了哦！”的高音喊叫中，我们进入了嘻姆岭要塞第一层防线。

烧饼英雄的脸自从听到二伯的声音就一直呈现着碧绿，而我因为怕鬼——谁TM说精灵是不怕鬼的！皮踢粉伪活着的时候就很恐怖了！别说我现在根本看不到他！——我的脸从刚才绿到现在。  
我紧紧跟着阳气重的烧饼英雄，尽力忽视身后若有若无的“嘿嘿嘿，看我们的小侄子。”“噢噢，他在抖。”“噗，他还在慢慢发育。”“呀哈哈你扑一下他就倒。”等等人不人鬼不鬼的对话。

 

离开主要塞还有一段距离，我已经能深切地感觉到硝烟。

嘻姆岭其实并不像大伯给我们的信中写的那样平和，一路上烧饼英雄说这里受到的骚扰规模和粉肉的！两个弟弟守护的哆嗦呢嗯不相上下。莫搞死从来没有放弃一次突破包围的尝试。

这里还有一点和我去过的其他驻地不同的地方，这里没有女人，没有小孩。有序地列队跑着的，都是精壮的成年男子。

粉得个糯在马上向他们致敬，他们整齐地回了表情肃穆的注目礼，让我脸红了一下。

这里面肯定有粉得个糯给大伯的兵，有二伯乖巧的、和图卡粉伪嚣张跋扈的兵——  
但现在他们都是大伯训出来的兵。

这么多年，他们经历了生与死、血与火的考验。他们将心和身体留在最前线，等待胜利或者蛮多丝的召唤，没有第三个选择。

我尊敬并崇拜他们；因为我做不到。

身后我一直提防的小叔突然催马小跑了起来，跑到了我们前面。

我和粉得个糯循声看去——过了一会，高大修长的身影在穹门后厚重的阴影中显现出来。

粉得个糯的喉头很轻地哽咽了一下。

我压抑住冲上去用马踩死踢路粉伪、第一个扑到大伯怀里的冲动，偷偷地集中了精神，听到烧饼英雄简单的大脑中回响着一个单词：Maitimo。

我放慢了马步，观察着他。

只见烧饼英雄也加速过去，紧跟着我的小叔，用跳的，下了马。  
安静地等待大伯拥抱完踢路粉伪，他伸出手，友好地说：“堂哥。”

我大伯想也没想，啪一下拍开他的手，拥抱了他。

然后大伯松开他，打量着他的脸，好像打量一个可爱的晚辈（比如我），“见到你很高兴，粉得个糯。”

烧饼英雄鼻音很重地，僵硬地“嗯”了一声。

踢路粉伪这时向我做鬼脸，示意我快上。

我去和大伯拥抱，瞟到烧饼英雄的眼睛是红的。

——烧饼撒娇的方式太奇特了，我以后要学着点。

大伯放开我以前，亲吻了我的额头，他低沉好听的声音在笑：“想什么呢，小家伙。”

“摊牌一定是在想我。”二伯的声音终于再次传来，伴随着他故作颓废的文艺青年的脸。  
我在踢路粉伪之前扑向了二伯。

二伯哈哈笑着，很哥们地搂住了我。

拥着我走了几步，二伯似乎才想起什么，转向烧饼英雄的方向，眯了眼，说，“别绿了。我很忙的一会就走，等我找到这几天忘在Russandol房间里的内裤。”

烧饼英雄的脸似乎要把绿色当作自己的底色。

踢路粉伪嚷嚷着他和阿巴卤洒也要换洗内裤，大伯的脚步停顿了一下。  
我以为他也会像烧饼一样，去和空气握手。  
大伯只是摸了摸踢路粉伪的头，脸上带着庄重优雅的平静。  
粉得个糯跟紧了他。

那时候，我们好像依然在挖菱糯，这不过是一次愉快的集体出游。  
但如果这是真的，粉得个糯一定会去拉住大伯的右手。

……所以这只是错觉。

==============================

 

“我从哆嗦呢嗯来。此前也去往了嘻姆拉倒以及其他地方。”这天热闹却简单的晚宴过后，烧饼英雄慢慢地，说起来意，“阿塔希望我们能够团结起来，计划一次针对莫搞死的战争，他获得的赞同很少。”

这是一个沉重的话题，我不知道我爸怎么给他们回话的，但肯定不愉快。

我现在明白了，我爸单纯不想按照糯萝粉伪的计划做任何事，所以他总给烧饼英雄难堪。

大伯还没回答，二伯拨弄一下琴弦，“有这么大张旗鼓号召的么。”

烧饼英雄不解。

“‘某闪着银光的王子殿下带着同样闪着银光的一百来人，在莫搞死眼皮底下从西跑到东，’这是我接到的情报，所以我来了，来提前见识到底是谁家的王子这么烧饼。”在烧饼英雄和他对上以前，二伯弹了一段，灿笑，“看来不是你，因为你只带了两人。”

一鬼。我在心里补充。

大伯开口：“马卡捞瑞，唱你的歌。”转向粉得个糯，“糯萝粉伪前段时间写信给我，我已经回复他我支持他的计划。我也觉得你就这样出行的举动过于危险，一旦敌人察觉了你的目的，等于是提前通知莫搞死。”

烧饼英雄低头：“我欠考虑了。我这么出来并不是阿塔的安排。”

二伯哼了一声。

大伯转而微笑，“也没什么。如果我们没有任何明显的动作，算是疑兵也好。敌人吃不准我们。只是——”他看着烧饼英雄，“你不用再往东了，离开我这里就直接回嘻死老姆不要回头，所有人、包括敌人，都相信我们俩关系好。他们会以为你此行的最终目的就是看我。”

二伯唱着，嘟囔：切。

烧饼英雄对着大伯回答：好。

在窗边玩着一截蜡烛的踢路粉伪不经意地插了一句：“不要打仗。我不要。”

他和他的士兵打着神出鬼没的游击，在荣光之战中，全歼了漏网的敌人，传来的消息很是威风。

我没想到他会这么说。

“这里很美，我和阿巴卤洒都很喜欢，我们不要打仗。”  
二伯停止了弹琴，踢路粉伪继续着，“打仗的话就会有更多的阿巴卤洒跟在我身边。”

“你看我和这娃谁比较正常？”二伯指着踢路粉伪问大伯。

“皮踢粉伪确实在这里。”烧饼英雄开口了，直接让我一骨碌缩到了大伯怀中，“他在踢路粉伪的右边，正对着——”烧饼英雄看向我，“摊牌吐舌头。”

我钻到了大伯的披风里，他身上好闻的味道一下子包围了我；外面二伯拍着大腿哈哈哈笑出了声。

大伯的声音在我头顶传来，“马卡捞瑞别笑了，粉得个糯说的是真的。”

然后二伯也很没种地钻进来了，“谁TM说精灵不怕鬼魂的！”。

===================================

皮踢粉伪拒绝了蛮多丝的召唤。

大伯说这话的时候，踢路粉伪无辜地看着我们。

二伯壮了胆子，指着踢路粉伪右边的空气：“你小子不学好！阿塔身上好的什么都没学会！就学会了拒绝！想做孤魂野鬼飘啊荡地直到Arda毁灭？！”

烧饼英雄好心提醒：“现在他在左边，马卡捞瑞。”

“你闭嘴。”二伯对他说，然后对大伯，“为毛这烧饼现在变得这么灵？”

“粉得个糯从小就能看见我们灵魂的颜色。”大伯简短地回答。

“哦？”二伯不服气了，“你看我的灵魂什么颜色？”

“干粪的颜色。”烧饼也是有脾气的。

二伯掐他脖子之前想了想，说：“不和你扯皮，有本事就超度了我弟弟，不然就是白搭。我继续去Russandol房间里找我内裤。”  
然后他溜了。

烧饼英雄痛苦扭头。

踢路粉伪和善地说：“其实习惯就好，我已经习惯了。”

你本来就是习惯的好不好啊老大，不管你弟弟是活着还是死了。

“但这样……这样是不好的。”大伯似乎碰到了他博学生涯中的第一个难题。  
他本身是一个费诺里安，他知道说服一个费诺里安的可能性有多小；何况是要说服一个费诺里安去听从烦啦的召唤，“照顾好你自己，你们都是。”他最后说。

那一刻他显得很疲倦。

“皮踢粉伪在摸你的头。”烧饼英雄对大伯说。

大伯情绪低沉地回答：谢谢。

然后烧饼英雄叹了气，站起来说：“早点休息，我们一起来给你添乱了。”

我以为他要说晚安，然后告退去他的卧房，结果他用一个“Maitimo”作为这句话的结尾。

大伯忽地抬头，注视他许久，然后笑。

那时我的大伯看上去是那么年轻和天真，似乎变成了和我差不多大的精灵。

下一刻，烧饼英雄不知道哪里来的冲动和勇气，突然弯下腰，搂住了我大伯的肩膀，一声不吭地把头埋向他的颈窝。

大伯抬手，烧饼英雄握住了他的手。  
仿佛是一个被遗忘了很久的习惯。

踢路粉伪嘟囔着抱怨：阿巴卤洒被压成粉条了。

我开始怀疑这烧饼英雄是不是要向大伯撒娇到天亮，大伯房间的方向传来了我的部落格二伯肆无忌惮的歌。

——去TM的糯儿朵烂题

他嚎。

——只要能活着一天，就不会松开紧握的手

——亲爱的

——在这场无望的坠落中

——我终会燃为灰烬

——请替我，将记忆延续

——不要让我悲喜一生无人吟唱

——天上的乌云和地上的黑暗终有终结的那天

——那时……

所有没有睡着的人，都安静地听着二伯优美的，时断时续的歌，结尾是更加优美的一声：

“找到我的内裤了！Russandol！圈了个圈踏了个马的！在你丫枕头下面！”


	16. life is beautiful

我以为找到传说中内裤的二伯第二天就会离开，这样我就没有机会去探知有关大伯的八卦了。

注意，不是我这人特别八卦，不是的。

你想啊，我第一次离开我的烧饼徒弟那么久，回去总得带点礼物意思意思吧？大伯这里除了男子汉就是男子汉的汗水，目之所及不是裸男围着碉堡跑就是皑皑白雪围着树打转，再远点是三克油坠木难看的山尖，你连假装   
艺术一回、画个风景画的可能都没有。不像猫里粉伪那里物产丰富，妹子也多，动辄能带回很多纪念品。

所以，嬉姆岭唯一值钱的就是有关大伯的过去了。

（当然大伯本身也很值钱，但我不能把大伯送给挨了石头；就像烧饼英雄的头也很值钱。莫搞死在他救了大伯以后给他的脑袋标了个让猫里粉伪表示心动的价格。这可能是大伯告诫烧饼英雄不要再往东的原因之一。）

幸运的是，二伯除了内裤，还在大伯的枕头下藏了很多东西。

比如——

“Russandol，我那黑白相间的内衣哪儿去了？”

我们到达Himring的第二天，早饭桌上，从厨房叼着吐司过来的二伯含含糊糊地问。

烧饼英雄正要帮大伯的面包抹黄油。

大伯表示完全不知道二伯何时有过任何一件内衣。

二伯继续叼着面包，对烧饼英雄：“别像对个重残那样对待我哥，他自理能力比我们都强。”

烧饼英雄和我都以为二伯说了禁句，有些紧张地看向大伯。  
大伯只是微笑，说：“马卡捞瑞说得对，我自己来。”

我曾以为像大伯那样美丽的人，会憎恨自己的残肢；但是最后我发现大伯不展现他失去的那部分，很可能只是考虑到我们。

此时，他伸出了他昨天晚饭喝汤的时候也藏得很好的右臂——残余，扶住了碟中的面包。

我和烧饼英雄同时扭开了头，因为各自的原因。

大伯抹黄油和果酱很利落，二伯也很自然地坐下。

早饭就这么进行着。

他们不时交换着各自的情报，主要是烧饼英雄在说。他确实去过了很多地方。  
而大伯是一个很好的倾听者，只是偶尔评论一两句，并且询问一些烧饼英雄没有注意到的细节。

烧饼英雄描述的不错的现状，在大伯敏锐的问题中显得脆弱而不堪一击。  
一个就是聋的问题。

大伯说聋是会长大的，就像，战争终究是会来的。我们的包围圈一天没有完成，莫搞死就能每天都变强。

烧饼英雄承认，糯萝粉伪也是那样说的，但是他要大伯放心，他活着一天，就不会让他受到伤害。

对这句话，我的二伯抬了抬头，似乎还想提一个关于内裤的问题。

但大伯笑着，端着茶，说了：“你要保证的是嬉死老姆和那之后的土地上的人类和精灵。你的担子很重。别忘了，我可没有你想的那么残疾。”

粉得个糯若有所思地笑。

慢慢地我有一个感觉。  
也许英雄如他也不想打仗，虽然他不说。

一旦战争开始，我的大伯和他，因为战线的原因，势必不可能站在一起。

讽刺的是，这对好友，他们上一次并肩作战，是不堪回首的天鹅港。

========

关于袭击嬉死老姆的聋，大伯看了看我，“感谢摊牌灵卡和哭了粉伪这段时间以来的钻研。他们和矮人交了朋友，我会给你想办法弄一些有力的防具，粉得个糯。”

那一刻我有些失望，我钻研防火合金是为了大伯和我们家，绝对不是为了烧饼英雄。

但是烧饼英雄灰蓝色的眼睛真诚地看过来，说：谢谢你，摊牌灵卡。

我还能说什么，反正我是没法讨厌他：“假如研究的东西能变成实物，我很高兴。”

“小家伙的意思是研究的东西终于找到敢作实验品的傻子，他高兴死了。”二伯歪嘴笑着来了这么一句。

换来了我们三人的异口同声：“唱你的歌！”  
二伯用水汪汪的眼睛表示很受伤。

踢路粉伪没来吃早饭，他在赖床。这家伙和双胞胎弟弟从小缺乏管教，习惯很差。  
二伯和我都号称怕鬼不敢去他房间送饭。大伯说，我一会有训练，你们知道在我这里是没有佣人的，要么你们一起去，要么一个个去。

“粉得个糯呢？他反正不怕！”我和二伯统一战线。  
“我和Maitimo要比试剑法，因为很久没比了。”烧饼英雄老实地说。  
他的老实中带着狡黠，这混蛋。

二伯终于用他优美的声音哼了一声，拖着我走了。  
我抱着装食物的篮子，突然发现，长长的走廊中，只剩我和二伯两人。  
我可以问了。为了这个问题，我准备了多少个晚上。

我吸了气，开口——  
“你到底有没有心上人，小家伙？”二伯却在我之前，轻飘飘地开口了。

该死，我吸足的气全泻了。

二伯好奇地打量我。

我看看他，看看地：“有啊，就是你们都知道的那位嘛。”  
你们肯定也都听说了我的失败而将那个作为饭后的笑料，我肯定是有史以来在爱情上最失败的费诺里安。  
都怪我那其貌不扬、似乎老长不大的脸。

“这么说我听到的消息是真的——”二伯若有所思地拖长了调子，“她哥哥粉肉的！来过这里，和我们一起狩猎了好几个月。粉肉的！那家伙神经不怎么正常，和以前一样。”

哦，关于他引导背鹅一族的事。是的。大伯都写信告诉过我，原来粉肉的！在这里停留过那么久。

“然后？和我有什么关系？”我问。

“一天我们两人喝多了在我房里嚎歌，那小子扯着嗓子唱不过我，突然转了话题，说起自己的妹妹这么多年一直留在多了压死的事。”

哦。我说。

粉肉的！说他妹妹可奇怪了——

下一秒，要不是马卡捞瑞眼明手快接住了篮子，今天踢路粉伪的早餐就要泡汤了。

但我的坏蛋二伯很可能早预料到了我的反应，谁让他满不在乎地说：

“年轻的咖喱地梨去找妈呀迷了安排解烦恼，因为她发现自己爱上了生命中先后出现的、两个爱她的男人，她的心无法作出抉择。”

“今年的雪下得早了，南坡也会变得难走。”  
谁在说。

——我想立刻离开嬉姆岭，此刻什么大伯艳史和莫搞死计划都挡不住我想立即跑到多了压死境内的心：哪怕有庆哥大王的禁令！但是我不怕！不再怕了！那老头大不了杀了我！即使那样，我的灵魂也不会离开她！

咖喱地梨爱我。

咖喱地梨爱我。

她爱我，她的心、她宝贵的爱，有一半赐予了我。

我兴奋过度的大脑一直重复着这些话。

我要去多了压死的边境大喊大叫，或者唱一些盗版自二伯的情歌。我要让她知道，我感谢她的爱。

“……小家伙！”谁的声音终于传来我的耳中。

我回头，看到二伯无奈的脸，似乎已经喊了我很久：“这孩子一激动起来就不听人话的毛病难不成真是家族遗传？”他念叨。

床上衣服穿到一半、借来的宽大睡衣还挂在肩上的，半裸的踢路粉伪正笑着打滚。

哦，我大概是在兴奋中被二伯拖来了踢路粉伪暂居的卧房。

二伯最近真的是变得很有力。

我不知道自己发了多久的花痴，踢路粉伪的早饭都已经吃完，也快笑死的样子。

我大喊一声向他扑去。

混帐小叔对着我身后：“阿巴卤洒一起来，小侄子来求强暴了。”

我才不管他，和他在床上扭作一团。  
我的心情从来没有这么好过，“踢路粉伪我爱你！”我吧唧亲了他一口。

我的小叔怪叫着：“混帐！我留给萌妹子的初吻！”就来挠我的痒。

这家伙别看瘦，但是很结实，力气真大，不愧是图卡粉伪训练出来的欢欢二号。

二伯表示无语，大吼，“你们再闹我要唱歌啦！”

我哈哈笑着边敲床边回答：“你以为你是粉肉的！吗？”

但是踢路粉伪在很快地制服我以后，趴在我身上，拧着我的四肢，突然安静了。

“雪下得真大，今天无法溜达了。”他说。  
在我的疑惑中，他抬头，对着二伯：“说一些你们以前的故事吧，马卡捞瑞。”

二伯转了转眼，挑了挑眉。

踢路粉伪是认真的：“我出生以前的。我和阿巴卤洒都不知道的事。从大哥开始说——”见二伯还不吭声，这家伙补充了一句，让我对他佩服得五体投地——他带点儿可怜地说，“如果战死，我们很可能永远没有机会知道了。”

我怎么就没想到用这招！还有混蛋小叔，放开我！

========

二伯有选择地，说了些有关大伯如何招蜂引蝶的事。

他夸张地表达，最厉害的时候半个王城的少女都在大伯后面跑。

这些用烧饼英雄的辫子想都能知道。

二伯在隐瞒什么。而他隐瞒的，很可能是我极想搞明白的事。

“我想知道大哥单身的原因。我不是说现在，我知道我们精灵在战时很少结婚，何况大哥的状况——”踢路粉伪摇摇头，“我是说以前。”

这家伙问问题太切中要害了！  
换了我可能得套上一天的话，我偷乐着，表情纯洁而好奇地看向被逼得走投无路的二伯。

图卡粉伪说过，二伯只要手中没有琴，就是一个平凡的精灵，谁都不会注意他的存在。这很可能是因为图卡粉伪嫉妒二伯与生俱来的才能。

现在的二伯手中空无一物，面对着弟弟的追问和我假纯的眼神，他无可遮掩。  
他走向窗边，望着外面铅色的天空。

雪花飘了好久，他站了好久。

“今天看不见，不然我可以指给你们看。我现在明白为什么古老的歌里唱雪花是莫搞死捣的鬼了。”二伯似乎是在自言自语。

“Russandol他，曾经反抗我们的父亲，和烦啦走得很近，他有段时间常骑马去挨踩罗哈——”

那是金银圣树生长、并枯萎的地方。  
我们美好而悲伤的回忆被二伯动听的嗓音唤醒。

“我不知道在那里发生了什么，因为我并不喜欢金圣树，它的光芒太盛，正常人没事不会跑那么近冒着被灼伤的危险去看它。但我成年以前，Russandol一直会偷偷去挨踩罗哈，年复一年，日复一日。”

直到有一天，我不知道Russandol得到了怎样的承诺——或者爱情的希望。二伯伸手抚上了窗棱，说，我记忆中从来不进父亲冶炼屋的他，连夜打了对订婚戒。

然后傻兮兮地被拒了？踢路粉伪插嘴。

是的。二伯继续：拒绝他的女子，过去、现在和未来，都一直高高地俯视着他。即使她毫无遮拦的的光芒变得过于耀眼，Russandol已经不能再像以前那样长久注视她。

那刻我明白了。  
大伯曾经的心上人，居然是那个妈呀啊丽嗯。  
这是比我还要无望的爱情，直到这个Arda毁灭都不可能实现。

所以我从她升起的第一天起就不喜欢她。

我和二伯观点相同：若是那时在挖菱糯，尚有人形的她没有做出某个虚假的、让人误解的许诺，我那么聪明的大伯怎么可能傻到去打他一生唯一的一对戒指？  
——费诺里安从不做无用功。

太阳的，居然敢玩弄大伯的感情。

说完这个故事，二伯扬着手里的篮子威胁我们谁去拿这旧事烦大伯就剥谁的小嫩皮去蒙战鼓，溜出去了（很可能是怕小叔追问关于他的事）。踢路粉伪依然在我身上趴了一会，然后毫无预兆地松开了我，滚去一边躺倒，很确定地开口：“我决定不恋爱了，看你们一个比一个悲剧的样子。”

这混蛋乌鸦嘴。我可还是有希望的。

窗外，该死的太阳还没有透过云层。我如果现在要下山，必定会给大伯他们添麻烦。

我突然想，大伯被挂在三克油坠木的那许多年，成为了太阳的啊丽嗯睁眼看着，可曾觉得一分一厘的伤心。  
她可曾对痴心爱她的大伯，有过一丝一毫的怜悯，和一点一滴的怀念。

也许，她将形体，连同那从未曾为我大伯所跳动的心，全部都舍弃了。

女的有时候比男的更狠心，我发现。

当然，女吗呀算不算“女的”，这依然是个问题。就像我从来不把莫搞死大王当作男性看那样。

“莫搞死木有小JJ。”我说出来。

我的小叔呵呵呵笑：“烦啦吗呀一个都没有。”

我也傻笑。

外面的雪越来越大。

这段时间，老爸可能要抱着壁炉睡了。

话说老爸怎么会那么怕冷。  
我从昨天到今天，接触到的大伯、二伯，小叔的身体，他们都是高于常人的体温，大冬天的可舒服了。

咖喱地梨，还有不知在哪里的宜蕾丝小姐，希望你们都不会被冻到。

我回头，看到我漂亮的赖床小叔已经毫无防备地睡着了，他长长的睫毛轻轻颤着，好像蝶翼。

这家伙可真是漂亮。

他的双胞胎弟弟还在的时候，我从来没觉得他们中的任何一人有这么漂亮。阿巴卤洒明明就是捣蛋的代名词。

也许是战争，也许是血缘，让我们的心团结起来。

皮踢粉伪，我知道你在这里，你心爱的哥哥他正一个人坚强地、努力地活着。

你是因为不舍，才拒绝离开吗。

 

眼泪，一滴滴。

她在哭，无声地。

她怀念她死去的丈夫，她离去的儿子们。

她面向大海，让海风吹干她的眼泪。

我想拥抱她，可是她转身了。  
她没有看到我，她走向身后劳作的人们。

她帮助渔民们重建被费诺里安们毁掉的家园和船只，即使她已经早就和费诺里安们毫无关系。

除了一个小小的吊坠，她身上没有任何饰品，她衣着简朴。人们尊敬地称呼她：Lady。

==============

 

我睁开眼睛，身边是依然闭着眼的、难得安静的小叔。

刚才是一个很短的梦。

我梦见内胆尼尔了。即使我很少想起她，叔伯们也从未提起过她，似乎那会是一种示弱。

那梦太真实了，我仿佛嗅到了海风的咸味，触到了阿曼没有受到邪恶污染的海滩，听到了渔民的号子，以及，感觉到了内胆尼尔藏在衣服中的、当年费那罗送给她的吊坠。

我突然发现，和她相比，我是那么富有。  
这里有我的叔伯，我的父亲，可爱的咖喱地梨，还有烧饼英雄那一大家子。

而内胆尼尔，她除了回忆，什么都没有，什么都失去了。

这时，温暖的气息靠近我的脸，好痒。

我微微侧头，看到踢路粉伪放大的脸和一眨一眨的灰眼睛。吓我一跳，这混蛋。  
“醒了？”我故作镇定地问。

“你在哭。”他安静地看我，然后伸手来摸我的脸。

“我没有。”我瞪他一眼，推开他，一骨碌爬起来。  
大白天睡觉不符合我的习惯，费那罗说过那是浪费生命。

“没什么不好意思的，连费那罗都哭过。”他在我身后说。

这家伙今天不对劲。我回头，“你怎么知道？”  
连我都没看见过。

找到粉伪大王残破的尸首时，费那罗是那么悲伤，可是他没有哭。  
他内心的愤怒和疯狂让他流不出一滴眼泪。

“我和阿巴卤洒出生的那天，他就抱着阿米在哭。”

我笑了，就算这家伙和大多数精灵一样有婴儿时期的记忆，这也太扯了。  
“踢路粉伪，当时啼哭的是你和你弟弟。全家在门外都听到了。”我无奈地说。

“我知道，我不是说我们那种出生的啼哭，”他的表情依然认真，“我到现在都记得，费那罗流着泪，抱着虚弱的阿米说‘我永远爱你’的样子。对不对，阿巴卤洒？”这家伙等了一会空气中的回应，然后微笑。

这让我后背一凉。  
我差点忘了皮踢粉伪的鬼魂也在。

费那罗说他永远爱内胆尼尔。这我信。  
可是他没能履行这句话。不然他不会让她走，他更不会离开挖菱糯，离开她。  
“我嫉妒你，因为你没有发那个誓，摊牌。”踢路粉伪又说，他从床上坐起来，蜷着瘦长的身体，“你能够自由地追求你的爱，而不用担心把你的爱一同拖入毁灭的深渊。”

我愣了。其实在他说这话之前，我依然满脑子思考着怎么才能进多了压死。  
但是现在我发现这个想法很自私。

踢路粉伪这家伙不愧是费那罗的儿子，我意识到。其实他的反应和思维都超于常人的敏捷。

——毁灭的深渊。

按照烧饼英雄的说法，图卡粉伪对宜蕾丝小姐的若即若离也是因为担心这个。

阻止我发那个誓的是大伯和你妈贵庚，也许他们当时就料到了这个誓言将会带来的某些结果。

“费诺里安是不会毁灭的。”我喃喃，然后我对这个从来都不怎么喜欢的小叔微笑，“你今天不会想赖床一天吧，一起走走？”

踢路粉伪漂亮的灰眼睛忽闪忽闪地，“等你叔叔我穿好衣服。”他笑眯眯，“噢，阿巴卤洒也要来。”

是的，那个看不见的鬼也要一起来。  
我有些后悔地点头。  
裹上厚厚的裘皮，我们游荡在要塞东面的走廊上，不时看到一队队的卫兵。

听到前面的嘈杂，我们好奇地小跑过去，看——

漫天大雪中，阳光一点点透进来，一蓝一红两个身影正交锋着。

穿得很少的大伯潇洒地挥着左手剑，一寸寸地剥夺烧饼英雄身边的有利地形。

但烧饼英雄的战斗经验显然相当丰富，即使前路被封死，他的剑也依然能在最后关头找到反击之路。

“Maitimo，你太厉害了！”烧饼英雄边反击，边由衷地赞叹，“怪不得马卡捞瑞的内衣内裤都给你徼去了。”  
“粉得个糯，”大伯无奈的、平静的声音带着稍稍的喘息，“我要说多少遍，我从不知道马卡捞瑞有穿内衣内裤的习惯。”

二伯优美的声音此时从我们的头顶，他自己的房间传来：“Russandol，别忘了！”他喊，“你这辈子要对我的贞洁负责哟！”

烧饼英雄脚下一滑，为了维持平衡他单膝跪地，大伯的剑急急地停在他的眼前。

“我输了。”烧饼英雄保持跪姿，抬头，笑得灿烂。  
他用力把自己的长剑插到雪地上，稍稍提高了声音，对着我们和二伯的方向，说，“心和身体都输给你了，任凭处置，Maitimo。”

我们头顶的二伯装聋，开始嘿嘿嘿地弹唱他的糯儿朵烂题。

这歌太抽风了。

大伯这时放下剑，背对我们，好笑地问，“你们说，怎么处置从嬉死老姆来做客的王子殿下？”

“大哥，活烤粉得个糯！”身边的踢路粉伪笑着大喊。

“切碎了烤！”我接上去喊，“这家伙皮太厚了！”

粉得个糯依然单膝跪在雪中，对大伯微笑，做出“求烧烤”的口型。

大伯上前一步，一把拉起他。

不会毁灭的，我们不会的。  
我看着风雪中他们美好的、高大的身影，想。

我们是那么坚强的糯儿朵，怎么会输给那木有小JJ的邪恶。


	17. insanity is all around us

每天下午，我都会去到大伯的书房，和他讨论矮人那里学来的、我同老爸一起改进的防火合金理论。

他用几天就看完了我们总结的东西，告诉我矮人合金的热传导率还是很大，也许我们可以考虑一下添加夹层。

也许我应该先从小件开始试验。

关于烧饼英雄击退那条聋的事迹，图卡粉伪曾经耸肩评价：“我听说那是条不谙世事的Baby聋来向我们的最高大王表示爱意，结果粉得个糯深深地伤了那Baby聋纯洁的心；这下好了，那聋长大绝对和我们死磕到底。”  
我爸那时弯了弯嘴角。

他和图卡粉伪都没怎么把那条聋当回事；或者，是故意做出不把烧饼英雄的任何一项英雄行为当回事的脸。  
其实我如果不是因为大伯的信，也会和他们这么一样一笑了事，也许是我已经习惯粉得个糯那些任何普通人做不到、也不会去做的举动了。  
但是现在，我看出大伯是真的很担心那条打个喷嚏会冒火星的Baby聋；不，他担心的是烧饼英雄。  
因为他说：“粉个嗯的大名在犴(读作an)个半（Angband）地界传得太响，这样很危险。”

我们继续讨论并认真修改我们的理论，和大伯交流真是太有趣了，简直和费那罗在的时候一样。

大伯在冶炼方面提的问题和他关于军事的问题一样地切中要害，比如炉温，比如冶炼原料的就地取材，比如如何精简工艺。  
他虽然冶炼手艺不如我们，但是他的基础理论知识绝对强过我们家大多数人，并且他钻研新事物的思维和费那罗一样专注和敏捷。我将我已经确定了的答案给他，和他讨论那些我还不是很肯定的，然后记下一些尚待解决的。

大伯书房壁炉的火不大，只是让身体觉得舒服的程度，一如他的为人。

一天的讨论结束，大伯会拍拍我，微笑：“今天到此为止，小家伙辛苦了。”

这时夜晚总会已经降临。和大伯在一起时，我总能完完全全地回到少年时，刚开始向费那罗求学的年代。

最后一次合上记录，我轻轻舒了一口气。

我和踢路粉伪烧烤烧饼英雄的计划当然没达成，烧饼英雄他作为补偿，表示为我们大家做晚饭。

我在想，防火合金好了，要不要让让粉得个糯穿着，然后我们把他架到火上烤，看看他能到几分熟，什么的。

隔壁二伯的糯儿朵烂题总是不时抽风进行，不是“嘤嘤嘤~~今天的晚饭闻起来真奇怪嘤嘤嘤”就是“嘤嘤嘤~~美人，把我的心形内裤还给我嘤嘤嘤”章节。  
我不禁有点怀念起原来那个文静得像个大姑娘的文艺青年二伯了，至少那时候他如果不开口你就可以毫无困难地无视他的存在。

真不知道他怎样变成现在的嗑药部落格的。

天鹅港的时候他和他的部队离开我们很远，我只记得他那时紧紧地跟着费那罗，保护着他；无情地杀死了敢于挡在费那罗面前的所有餮了瑞。

 

我去到嬉姆岭的三周以后，冬天虚弱的阳光终于能够战胜突如其来的严寒，大雪封山的时间一过，南坡的路好走了。

我和粉得个糯依依不舍告别大伯。

二伯在我们之前一天就嚣张地带着几个护卫回去驻地，他号称是不怕什么雪下陷坑雪上滑冰的，何况他有他那传说中的神奇内裤内衣袜子等等。

踢路粉伪说他和阿巴卤洒还要在大伯那里留一阵子。这家伙大概游荡了这么多年终于可以撒娇暂时不想离开。

到了嬉姆拉倒，烧饼英雄招呼了他留给图卡粉伪找人的卫兵——没有任何宜蕾丝小姐消息，我爸半是安慰半是讽刺地说，现在这世道，没有消息就是最好的消息。

烧饼英雄点点头，按照大伯说的，他准备返回自己的地盘。

我走着一直送他们到路口，和他告别，烧饼英雄提醒我别把最后给他的防具弄得太难看——Maitimo会不喜欢的。

“美得你，我大伯想着催着我给你弄就不错了，别挑肥拣瘦的。”我和他已经成了可以开玩笑的朋友，这得益于他的好脾气和出乎意料不错的烧饭手艺。“对了，”我坏笑，“大英雄你还没付定金呢。按照我们的规矩……”

烧饼英雄灰蓝色的眼睛弯了一下，很好看。他不发一言将脖子里的项链解下，塞到了我手里。

那上面的吊坠是美丽的、费那罗的哀了洒。

“你……”我被吓了一跳。

“本来就是属于你家的东西，物归原主。”他说。

“喂喂，这我不敢收，是大伯给你的——”

“婚约解除，我本来就没有资格带这个我从他那里骗来的东西。”他淡淡地笑，“别透露给Maitimo我把这给了你。嗯？”  
这个烧饼英雄能够笑得那么善良，女孩子们肯定喜欢看他的笑容。  
你们那儿小姐真是太没有眼光了，我腹诽。

我把项链硬塞回他手里，说：“大伯不希望看到你难受或者受伤。你哪怕不结婚，他都会送给你，那不过是个借口。”

他还想说什么。

我补充，“所以你要保重。你和我们是一家人。如果你受到了伤害，大伯会伤心的。”我突然发现，“一家人”这个词，我很早就从粉伪大王那里学会，可是今天之前，我从来都没有很深地理解它的意思。  
现在我似乎，有些明白了。  
不管血缘的关系有多远，只要我们互相关心，就成为一家人。

烧饼英雄的脸上展露惊讶，他没想到我会说出这样的话。

风吹起来，有些冷，我缩了缩脖子。

他拍掉落在我肩上的几片雪花，友好地拥抱了我，他的身体很温暖也很结实，我不知道现在的他和大伯拥抱的话，谁会给谁温暖，谁会给谁支持。  
因为按照热传递的理论——  
奇怪，我在想些什么。

烧饼英雄轻声说“谢谢你，Maitimo的小家伙”，潇洒上马，然后告辞离开。

我望着他和他的士兵们的背影。

等他们走出视线，我突然发现：我居然一分钱都没从一个烧饼身上敲诈到。

这根本有损我师从“会走路的保险箱”猫里粉伪的名声！

我诅咒着烧饼英雄回家的时候马踩香蕉皮摔个狗吃屎，瞟到挨了石头从院子后我们俩的冶炼屋出口出来。  
好久不见，看来他过得不错，没被我爸折腾死。

我立即跑过去和他打招呼，他面色尴尬，轻轻地说：“哟，你回来了。”

“嗯。你怎么了？”这奇怪的家伙，刚才自家王子粉得个糯还在这里都不想到来打个招呼。

挨了石头看看周围，除了三三两两经过的士兵外，没人注意我们，他吸了口气，下了很大的决心，终于说——

“没什么。你回来就好。我很高兴。”他的眼睛望着地面。

那就是有什么了，这烧饼从来不会说谎。

 

我开始以为最多就是我爸虐待他，不给他吃饭什么的。  
等他告诉我我一定给他讨回公道，于是我假装严肃地吓唬他，“你小子不说实话我就不要你了”。但他说出来的实话却让我倒吸一口凉气。

——我爸不但偷看我的信，还烧了许多。

这是被我拖到我们俩的冶炼屋中仔细拷问了一下午的挨了石头最后终于告诉我的。

似乎我不在，我爸更肆无忌惮，连遮遮掩掩的事都不做了，有时候当着挨了石头的面都会往壁炉里扔信。

 

“……你怎么知道他烧的不是旧信？”我有些不确定地，带着颤音，问。

“所以我就知道很难开口……”挨了石头眼圈红了。  
我知道我的问题贬低了他的人格，但是这关系到我爸的声誉，我必须搞清楚。  
“有几次信使来到这儿门口，哭了粉伪殿下让我取信，然后他看到凡是没有费诺里安家纹的信，都挑出来，扔一边，我想他肯定是要一封封拆着检查了，这你也早知道的。我看不过眼，就准备告辞；哭了粉伪殿下却说，一会冶炼的事情还要找我，让我别走。”挨了石头停了停，继续，“然后我就看他把那些不是你们家人的信，一个个都拆了，我从他身后都能看到上面有些是署名给你的，并且我认得最高王的蜡封……”

挨了石头越说越语无伦次。

这孩子因为觉得自己在背后说我爸的坏话，才会这么紧张。

“并且，”他说了一句，这一句话让我立即冲出了冶炼屋，满世界找我爸——挨了石头最后抽噎着说：“还有多了压死来的信使，我在团结大会上见到过他们的印章。那里来的信哭了粉伪殿下不屑一拆就扔进了火里。”

我说怎么这些年来糯萝粉伪给我的信突然减少到屈指可数前言不搭后语。

我说怎么咖喱地梨一次都没有给我来过信。

我说怎么……

我撞翻几个护卫，语无伦次地问了几个仆人，风风火火冲到我爸书房门口，砸门。

我的心中一个大大的问号和惊叹号升腾。  
门开了。

他面无表情地站在那里，他的房间里像往常一样热得要我的命。

我瞪着他，他注视着我砸门的、紧握的拳头。

 

我不由分说一把拉他进屋，一脚踢上了门。  
我爸居然任由我这么做了。  
他厚重绸袍包裹下的身体很冷，完全不像在烘箱一般的屋子里坐了一下午的样子。

——他心虚！

“你说，你是不是烧了嬉死老姆、多了压死来的信？”我压低了声音，问他。

我爸平静的灰眼睛迷茫了一下，他身后的书桌是摊开的书本，他在写东西。

他似乎在思考，一会，他的眼睛有了焦点，他说，“我说过了受不了灰精灵的文字。糯萝粉伪那家伙居然真开始用了。”

咖喱地梨！那里面说不定就有咖喱地梨的信！！

“宜蕾丝小姐来到这里的消息是不是也是被你销毁的？所以你连在猫里粉伪那里，那么热的天都要自己的壁炉。”我对我的父咬牙切齿。

他打量着我，我知道我开始流泪，我知道我的眼泪让我的指责显得可笑。

“我的儿子。”他居然漫不经心地歪了歪嘴角：“难道你不觉得那是为她好吗？”

云淡风轻地，他毫不在意地全数承认了。  
似乎那根本和他无关，不管是最高大王展现的友善、他儿子很可能得到的爱情，还是一个失踪姑娘的死活……全部的全部，都不过是他眼中的一个笑话。

我不敢相信，我一直当作费那罗一样敬畏的存在，我的亲生父亲，会是这么一个……混帐。

我只要把这些告诉图卡粉伪，图卡粉伪会修理他，他不会有胜算。不，用不着图卡粉伪，那时候只要再多一点勇气，我就会冲上去打他了。

但是我必须知道一个原因：“告诉我，你为什么要这么做？”

我爸不再看我，没有给我回答，他转身：“我很忙，没空回答你无聊的问题。”他的声音依然平静，“你关于新材料的研究怎么样了？”

“我来告诉你，”对着他转身的背影，我愤怒地低吼，“你被我的阿米抛弃了。于是你看不得别人幸福，你憎恨大权在握的糯萝粉伪，你嫉妒英俊的图卡粉伪，你嫉妒比你年轻的我。你……”

我爸站住不动了。

“你！”我喊出来，哭出来，“你不配做我的父亲！你更不配做伟大的费那罗和智慧的内胆尼尔的儿子！”

止不住的抽噎。我说出来了，这样的话，我说出来了。

我爸走到书桌后，坐下，挑眉看了我一眼，开口：“在我下令全境驱逐你以前，我的儿子，”他的声音冷冷地，好像莫搞死的冰雪，“滚出我的书房。”

正好！我一秒都不想呆！

我转身冲出去以前，他听上去变得如此恶毒的声音在我身后再次响起：

“别指望你四处去吼这些，能获得什么人支持。”他冷笑，“你是我的儿子。除此之外，你什么都不是。”

====================

很小很小的时候，不管是费那罗和内胆尼尔房间的米粒儿地毯，还是二伯音乐室里的餮了瑞地毯，还是大伯收到的来自王城贵族家小姐之手的、或是糯萝粉伪被儿子逼着赠送的地毯……我都拆过、咬过，从来没有受到什么实质性的责罚。

但是我爸房间里的地毯我从来不敢碰。

因为我爸会打我。我知道。  
那次我才开始啃，他就面无表情地、对我举起了手，我赶紧爬到费那罗身后逃过了一劫。

从那以后我就怕他，一直到现在。

现在，我依然怕他，与以前不同的是，我开始恨他。

我从来没有被谁这么严重地背叛过，我爸是第一个。

我爸说得对，图卡粉伪为了宜蕾丝小姐的事情几乎耗尽了全部的精力，他现在成了广阔的嬉姆拉倒的实际掌权者，大伯所有有关军事的信都直接传递给了他，糯萝粉伪也相当重视他的兵力；但这一点都不妨碍什么都不是的这个我恨他。

——我可以离家出走，和他彻底一刀两断；我也可以选择告诉图卡粉伪一切，让图卡粉伪修理他。

但这都是孩子气的做法。  
首先我不是一个人了，我有挨了石头，我们都不是小孩子，不能随便跑去任何一个领主家里吃闲饭求包养；现在大敌当前，我更不能为了儿女私情让图卡粉伪和我爸决裂——我不忍心给亲爱的大伯和糯萝粉伪添乱；这是我爸料到的事情。

 

他是一个很好的战略家，所以他当年能从那样完美的大伯手中骗得费那罗最大的爱。

——哭了粉伪殿下，从来都只打有把握的仗。  
晚饭桌上，我微笑着出现，向图卡粉伪传递来自大伯二伯的问候。

图卡粉伪含着勺子表示收到，然后他想起什么，看看我，看看我爸，玩笑着问：“听人说你们父子严重内讧了？”

我爸抬头，似乎想说什么。

“只是一些小小的、技术上的问题。”我叉着盘里的鹿肉，平静地，“谁让我们都是精益求精的费诺里安。”

图卡粉伪听了，嘴巴做出一个完美的o型，勺子掉了都不知道。  
“摊牌你刚才简直……就是你爸。你说呢，哭了粉伪？”他喃喃，扭头问我爸。

我爸低着头，没有评价。  
我看不到他的眼睛，只瞟到他薄薄的嘴唇。他在笑。

他知道我只能打落牙和血吞，他知道我这条小泥鳅掀不起大风浪，他更知道，我对他，根本不可能构成任何危害。

慢慢乐，别噎到，哭了粉伪殿下。  
我要看您，能一手遮天都什么时候。


	18. gone

我最近很忙。

我和挨了石头完成了最后的理论准备工作，然后我以大伯的、而不是以嬉姆拉倒的名义，委托矮人朋友们制造防火头盔。  
（既然哭了粉伪殿下不喜欢烧饼英雄，于是我，我顺从他的意思，不会亲自为糯萝粉伪那边做什么。我表达这样一种“尊敬我爸”的暗示。）

矮人们很高兴，一方面他们感激我改进了他们的理论，另一方面，这可是来自费诺里安的委托，多大的荣幸：爱财的他们甚至没有问我收钱。

头盔，越难看越好，实用就行，我说。

想象没付定金的烧饼英雄收到这“礼物”时候那悲剧的脸，我坏笑。

知道前因后果的挨了石头叹气：开了嘣了崩，你什么时候报复心这么重了？

报复心？才不是。  
我耸肩。我那么喜欢烧饼英雄，这不过是个无伤大雅的小玩笑。

我开始更多地接触人群；我爸的人。

我不再是那个在蒙福之地嗷嗷待哺的婴儿。如果我能帮助到更多人，就有可能像费那罗和大伯那样，赢得更多的民心。

比如，我会不经意地问起一些下层的手艺人是否缺乏原料：战争中，原料总是缺的，这里，一般是统一通过我爸的手购买。然而这里的手艺人很多，总有人缺这缺那；再说我和猫里粉伪以及矮人的关系更好，我不时会拿着他那里顺来的多余原料去送给那些需要的人。

挨了石头对此表示不解，但是只要能帮到人，他就开心，所以他没说什么，反而帮着我一起搬材料。

比如，我也开始教导他们写字，不是昆亚，而是信达。

这地界背后就是历史悠久的灰精灵王国，我们这支军队要获得更多的好感和支持，就要会他们的语言；这是出于战略的思考。

人们觉得我说得很对，于是他们在闲暇时，都跑来向我学习。

图卡粉伪觉得这简直滑稽，不过他说闲人们找些事做总是好的，表示了一定程度的支持。

我开始向学得好的人传授矮人的语言，大家常常一面学一面笑。  
我向他们解释矮人的友善，以及我们和他们，是可能成为朋友的，并且，我说，我的大伯梅菜肉丝殿下就很期待和矮人们的结盟，他们有自己独特的冶炼技术，并且他们也很英勇，不输给我们糯儿朵。

人们点着头，将信将疑。

……

就这样，一天天地，我暂时放下了对咖喱地梨的爱。  
我明白我如果去多了压死的边境大吼着示爱，那是属于绝对孩子气的行为；就像我不会和我爸一刀两断那样。  
还不是时间。

现在的我，配不上，她一半的、美丽的爱。

一天天地，人们开始尊敬我，注视我，我不再是他们眼中那个“哭了粉伪的儿子”，“透明的费诺里安”，而成了他们口中的“开了嘣了崩，殿下”。

我爸如果对此有所耳闻，他并不以为意；他什么都没说。

——他是那么轻视我，这么多年。

====================================================  
我们维持了很长时间的和平，我的意思是说，大方向是和平的。

这期间，烧饼英雄把偷袭嬉死老姆的我！靠大军全数赶下了海。  
这消息我依然从大伯那里得知，我爸肯定又烧了糯萝粉伪给我的信。

哦，大伯信里还说，感谢我以他的名义寄给烧饼英雄的龙头盔，“粉得个糯说他收到的那刻，高兴得哭了”。

我深切明白“男儿有泪不轻弹，只因未到伤心处”的道理。能让烧饼英雄那样的男儿泪汪汪，那该是有多伤心。

哼，让你克扣我辛苦费。

挨了石头这次瞟了瞟得意的我，没说什么。  
这家伙因为自以为说了我爸的“坏话”导致我和我爸的争吵，而郁闷了好久。但是我给了他保证：我和我爸依然和平共处，你自责个球。

大伯的步兵和二伯的那里也追缴过几次我！靠军，相比之下，我爸和图卡粉伪守护的道路很安全，几乎没有收到任何攻击。

图卡粉伪渐渐不会再去找宜蕾丝小姐了，也许他也已经放弃希望了。

又过了几年，他摘下了手上的银戒指，我曾以为他把戒指扔了。  
但是一次狩猎，他用长枪戳一头鹿，我无意间发现他敞开的领口中，滑出一条项链，那上面的坠子就是那个可爱到让人想哭的手工银戒指。

我很快扭过了头，我怕我多看一眼就会抑制不住向他揭露我爸的恶行。  
我捏紧了拳头告诉自己：你现在说了也于事无补，不要孩子气，还不是时候，不是时候。

还好，图卡粉伪解决猎物以后发现了滑出来的项链，他立刻擦了擦手，把它小心地塞回领子里，扣好扣子。

欢欢最近不时会对着南面的森林吠叫，它以前从不这样。我爸说是那里的灰精灵不小心出了迷了安腰带，让图卡粉伪管好他的狗，“咬伤了那里的住民可不好办”。

是的，聪明的哭了粉伪殿下可不想两面受敌。

有一天，我带着挨了石头还有几个我开办语言班以来认识并交好的朋友拜访东边的矮人（当然，我首先得到了我爸的允许），顺便让他们实地锻炼一下所学的矮人语。

我坚信语言这个东西是活的，需要在实际应用中练习，才能有长进。

接待我们的矮人是个叫大胃的、披着绿斗篷的可爱家伙。  
我们刚认识的时候他还是个面色红润的圆脸小孩子；现在他胡子老长了，面色依然红润，笑起来的时候你看不到他的嘴，只有他精心梳理的胡子一抖一抖，可好玩了。

大胃抖着胡子接待了我们，我弯下腰让他拥抱我，然后给了他一个小小的礼物——这是规矩。

我带来的人也都一个个照着我的样子做，他们用还算流利的矮人语和大胃交谈了几句“天气真好”“祝福哦咧！”“您的胡子真漂亮”等等，看着大胃和他周围的矮人们惊讶和欢乐的目光，作为老师的我觉得倍儿有面子。

那天大胃和他的亲族抢过了我们小小的行囊，热情地邀请我们参观他们的住所，并且强烈要求我们一定要留下住两天。  
我回头对我的糯儿朵伙伴们挤眉弄眼：看到没，这就是用同一种语言交流的优点和必要性。

他们忙不迭地点头。  
这几个和我一起来的家伙中，如果之前还有谁对矮人们抱有敌意或者怀疑，在晚饭时的大块肉和大腕酒面前，他们心中任何的隔阂都烟消云散了。连怕陌生的挨了石头都放开了哈哈笑。

我的酒量从小就很好，不怎么显醉，并且我吃饱喝足就精神超好，算算离开睡觉还有好久，我和大胃商量要借他的作坊一用，“突然想工作一会”。

大胃哈哈哈地点头，大家都是手艺人，最理解这种灵感突发的现象了，“不过，”他醉醺醺地说，“作坊今天可能会有我亲戚接待的别的客人，他们最近在钻研一些有关宝石的事情。如果他们在里面你最好不要进，当然，如果是空的你就用吧。其实我早想介绍你和那位客人认识了。”他对我神秘地眨眨眼，“你和他说不定会成为朋友。”

这家伙真是醉了。我知道矮人一向信誉很好的原因之一就是，他们为很多人工作，糯儿朵、灰精灵、绿精灵、蓝精灵，小点点精灵；他们甚至可以为我！靠工作——只要酬劳足够，他们不关心客人是哪里来的；并且，他们的客户之间，没有联系。

怀着一丝隐秘的好奇，我接过了他给我的钥匙，微笑着离开了晚宴。

 

我开门进去之前，确定了作坊里没有人。

矮人的作坊我一直很喜欢，别看他们是那么矮小的种族，但是奇了怪了，他们的宫殿、廊柱一个比一个高大，猫里粉伪曾说那是为了“在心理上补偿他们身高上的不足”。

同样，他们的作坊和我在家里的作坊几乎尺寸都一样，工具甚至比我们的还要精细——他们比我们更接近大地，更懂得矿物的语言。

我选择了称手的工具，今天我并不想开风箱，只是突然想凿一些小物件，于是我在黑暗中，点上了蜡烛，然后发现屋子里有人，一个……精灵的小孩。  
这孩子看着很熟悉。  
他几乎不在呼吸（这就是我没有察觉到他的原因），只是用大大的眼睛，一眨不眨地看着我，我相信他在黑暗中很久了。

其实说到这里，我不得不承认我当时的想法异端黑暗，因为我立刻想到的是：大胃撒谎，这里是个监牢，专门囚禁精灵，然后用来吃掉。

我吓得差点扔了蜡烛。

事实证明，是以前猫里粉伪的恐怖故事这时候来召唤我了。  
因为很快外面有人推门进来——这是在别人家，我没锁门——来人平静地问了：“谁在这里？”

我立刻回头，看到了一个个子不高的精灵。应该是灰精灵，他身材短小，而且眼中没有糯儿朵的那种神采。  
他大概就是大胃亲戚的客人了。

“我是开了嘣了崩，您好。”我尝试着用信达语表示我的无害，“我是大胃的朋友，我来这里用作坊，如果打搅了您……”

“不，我已经完事了，请用。”那个灰精灵出乎意料地客气，“我是矮油，这是我的儿子，”他停了停，似乎在思考，最后说，“没个灵。”  
信达语，他们父子确实是灰精灵。  
奇怪的灰精灵，居然会自己办事，把儿子一个人锁小黑屋。

这小孩也奇怪，我一开始以为他不开口是因为怕生，一秒后，我发现自己错了。

——我叫萝米嗯。  
那个孩子那边传来这个声音，我后知后觉感觉到这声音仅仅回响于我的脑海。  
——今天是我12岁生日。  
他大大方方地，“说”完，走向他爸。

这孩子是个厉害的读心者，他同时感知了我的能力，但是等我想在心里再问他什么的时候，他矮小的父亲已经和我告别，祝我愉快，一把拉走了他。

夜间的通路并不安全，何况还带着小孩。  
我想说。

算了，不要多管闲事，说不定矮油的家就在附近呢。

我晚饭时的灵感因为这次意外的小遭遇，在大胃的作坊中化作了一只水晶小鸟。  
——易碎，灿烂，只有在阳光下才能完全展现它多姿多彩的美。

我完成了这个作品，然后终于有些困倦，稍稍的酒劲也过去了，我回到宴会，把这个小鸟交给了大胃，“用你的作坊，这是酬劳”，我说。他赞叹着，小心翼翼地接过。  
我没提那奇怪的客人，我也没怎么把他们放在心上。不过是对灰精灵，灰精灵也有自己的营生，我想。

那天我躺倒在床，入睡之前的黑暗中，眼前没来由地出现了那孩子亮闪闪的大眼睛。

12岁的……  
萝米恩，黄昏之子。  
昆亚。

==============

关于读心的能力，我很小的时候偷看费那罗的研究资料，我记得这么几句。

——这是一炉焚踏赐予的能力。

——不一定遗传给能力拥有者的后代。

——很可能隔代传。隔代传的话，这种能力会有变异，增强。

——精灵小孩无意识地拥有这种能力的可能性最大（补充：但是不强），很大一部分在成年之前会失去这种能力。

——这种能力也可在训练中，有意识地自我提高。

（鉴于许多能力者防备心很重的原因，要做进一步的研究，我必须首先提高自己）

——那（圈圈）到底会不会读心（三个惊叹号加圈圈）

等等。

“庆哥大王早就一纸法令颁布，禁止使用昆亚了，是不？”  
我们回到了嬉姆拉倒，一天在工作的空隙，我们的冶炼房中，我问挨了石头。

“嗯，那自以为是的老头。”挨了石头鼻子埋在书中哼哼。

“那么，什么条件下，一个灰精灵的小孩会拥有昆亚名字？”我若有所思。

挨了石头把鼻子从书页里拔出来，“那样的话，那孩子该有多倒霉，会被他那些亲族鄙视的。”不过他转了转眼睛，喃喃，“倒也不是没可能。吐露个糯殿下麾下有很多人和当地的灰精灵结婚。那样的话……”  
是说，混血？看孩子的面相确实很像是糯儿朵。

“对了，”我走过去问挨了石头，“你在看什么东西？”

“我爸托人给我送来的，《贝尔兰纪事》。”他继续看着书，“作者平锅螺蛳，就是在内敷热死他出生的混血，我爸写他的昆亚名字是昆顶个兜。”他抽出一封夹在书里的信，“这信和书都是我帮哭了粉伪殿下收信的时候挽救下来的，因为写着我的名字。”

他带着诚恳的抱歉，因为他没能救下更多的信。

我稍微看了一下，这个作者，居然是平底包子馅的儿子。

我想到，平底包子馅说不定也给我写过信。  
从隐秘之城辗转而来的信，我爸说不定，也毫不考虑地付之一炬了。  
混蛋。

“开了嘣了崩。”

我抬头，把他的信还给他。

“不要难受。”挨了石头认真地注视着我。  
奇怪，我看上去很难受吗？

这烧饼继续认真，“我们现在一无所有。也许以后有一天，我们在这片美丽的大陆拥有我们自己的土地……”他笑，“和国家的那一天，一切就会好了。”

我愣了愣，“你这烧饼野心不小。”

“为了您，必须的，小意思，不用谢。”他叉腰。  
我们两个笑弯了腰。  
那一天会到来的，我们几乎确信。

接下来的年月，我继续计划满满，忙得像当年的费那罗（也就是，学着费那罗当年的样子），每天在自己的冶炼屋、东面的矮人部落、我爸和图卡粉伪的大厅、我渐渐聚拢起来的人群中度过。

我和我爸的短暂不和被人们遗忘，而我，我也把那个只见过一次面的孩子抛之脑后。

宜蕾丝小姐的声音传来的那天，我正向我的人解释矮人语的语法。  
我立刻丢了手中全部的活计，发疯一样向她跑去。  
糯儿朵的白公主。  
她来了。  
那瞬间，这么多年中的欢乐，委屈，我都忘记了。  
她来了，她来了！她来了！！

“图卡粉伪！！”我对所有经过的人大喊，“快去找图卡粉伪！！！该死！他这时候打什么猎！！！”

和她说话的是抱着原料的挨了石头，他正表情奇怪地看过来。  
这烧饼，还不快接行李。

我很快跑到宜蕾丝小姐面前，盯上她漂亮的灰蓝眼睛，才发现那里的不同。

她的眼睛告诉我，她结婚了。  
即使她手上没有任何的戒指。

她身旁不远站着一个和我一样高的年轻精灵。他小心地牵着他们两人的马，好奇地打量我们这里的建筑物，赞叹着。

他黑发，瘦削，皮肤白皙。

宜蕾丝小姐抚上我表情僵硬的脸，好像许多年前。

和那时一样，她的神情有骄傲，也有悲凉。  
——我的时间不多。我有话对你说，小家伙。  
她牢牢关闭了那么多年的思维轰然敞开，让我几乎后退一步。

她带来的年轻精灵似乎察觉到了什么，他回头，微笑的灰眼睛对上了我的眼：“真是愉快的重逢。开了嘣了崩，殿下。”  
我是没个灵。  
他“说”完，深深鞠了一躬。  
这么多年，我和我爸很少说话，偶尔说话都是有关商业上的正事，但是今天，毫发无伤的矮油准备地走出他暖和得过头的房间，我忍不住了。

“站住。”我轻蔑地对这个矮小的灰精灵说。  
——你这个强X犯！绑架犯！我有那么多的话想骂。  
我现在后悔，多年前见到没个灵，如果我立即深究这件事，会不会对此后的事情有所改变。  
我定了定神，回头和我爸交涉，“殿下，您先前没有给宜蕾丝小姐提供保护，现在您又放这个灰精灵去追他们。”

“宜蕾丝是最高王的女儿，和我没有关系，我凭什么留他们。并且，这黑暗精灵能不能活着和他们在一起也要看他自己的本事。”我爸说完，头也不抬地挥了挥手，忠于他的士兵抱歉了看了我一眼，将矮油拉开我身边，推了出去。

这个强X犯很有自控力，我发现——他甚至了解我爸的脾气。刚才审问中，面对我爸尖酸的讽刺，他都只是很平和地应对，即使他的心已经暴怒；他管住了自己的嘴。

好在这时，外面号角响起，是图卡粉伪打猎完回来了。我会说，为了宜蕾丝小姐，我也要说。

在我转身离开的时候，我爸不紧不慢的声音响起：“你总以为自己是正确而高尚的，我的孩子。那是因为你的思维永远只停留在你狭隘而幼稚的世界里。”

我不理这混帐的狡辩，走了出去。

可惜，图卡粉伪好像一路回来已经收到宜蕾丝小姐带着儿子出现的消息，他对我的急切叙述，只是“哦”了一声，并没有去追任何人的意思。

这是多少年无望追寻的结果。  
我明白了，我爸所以丝毫不怕我告状，他算准了一切。

那之后的一天，我爸在饭桌上，突然开口：“嬉死老姆来信说，宜蕾丝在港督林死了。”  
轻飘飘地，这个间接害死宜蕾丝小姐的罪魁祸首说：她死于矮油的毒匕首，那匕首是给他背叛的儿子准备的。

我知道，宜蕾丝小姐是很强大的读心者，所以她能读懂我都读不懂的、图卡粉伪的心；所以，她能这么多年，对所有人关闭自己的心思，不暴露港督林的位置；所以，她也在最后关头，察觉了她“丈夫”杀害她唯一的儿子的企图，在所有人之前。

不管是什么矮油、没个灵都不管我的事。图卡粉伪突然开口，我不想听这个，来点轻松的。

我的内心突然一痛，毫不能抑制地，我咬住了嘴唇。

——“我大哥的订婚从头到尾是一场骗局，”那天在这里，她抓紧了最后一点时间，告诉我，“我父亲想证明一件事：你的大伯当年是预料到自己会被捕的；他去‘和谈’时，没有带上他最宝贵的、费那罗临死交付的哀了洒。也许我没有机会搞懂其中更多的原因了。再见了，亲爱的小家伙。原谅我。”

太阳升起的第455年冬，很冷的夜。

客厅的火炉熄灭的那一秒，离这里不远的北面，第四次战役，部落格拉河开始了。

所有的糯儿朵战线同时受到攻击。  
过劳聋长大了。  
搞神马搞也带着同族来伴舞。  
第一时间损失惨重的是二伯的骑兵和啊德嘉岚的步兵，他们在第一波攻击中几乎无一幸免。

火光映红了北面的天空，邪恶燃尽了我们所有美好的希望。


	19. dying fire

我们的前沿部队在第一时间被烧死烧伤了大部分，但这些年我们也一直在养战，幸存的将士们从焦土中反应过来，立刻同蜂拥而上的敌人们展开了殊死肉搏，他们用生命，为生力军的备防和反击争取了时间。

寸土寸金，每天都有好多精灵和人类为了指甲盖大小的土地而死去。我！靠们也同样。

部落格拉河进行到第三个月，战况已经对我们不利。

啊啦！粉伪的儿子，啊旮旯头和爱啃那肉在一个月前，先后战死在了他们守卫的朵丝哦呢嗯的缓坡上。  
那地失守，莫搞死大军立即获得了南进的补给。  
我们守卫的地方仅次于嬉死老姆，成了我！靠们疯狂进攻的目标。

我已经整整20天没看到图卡粉伪了。  
我爸坐镇后方，负责布兵和后勤，他们有脚程很快的欢欢来回传信，没有漏过一丝一毫的战机。就这样，我们的阵地在第一时间的动摇之后，守住了。  
守到现在。

不能再战的重伤员一天天增多（轻伤员我们是看不见的，只要双手还能弯弓，他们根本不愿过来接受治疗），但是谁都没有提后退。我们一旦后退，大伯所在的嬉姆岭就面临腹背受敌的危险。因为二伯在开始就损失惨重。他现在用残余兵力，和猫里粉伪从两面全力去堵那缺口，费力维持原有战线。

我爸分析，没有奇迹的话，他们的后退只是时间问题。

我和挨了石头被安排照顾伤员，这让挨了石头很不满意。他难得鼓起勇气跟在我爸身后嘟囔，他要上前线，他绝对不会拖后腿，他的剑术和格斗技巧是天下无敌的给捞粉兜儿教的。

我爸当时手握战报，正移着步子看地图，突然他毫无预兆一个转身，披风甩过，闪亮的长剑已出鞘，驾在挨了石头的脖子上。  
挨了石头闭嘴，退下，乖乖地陪在了我身边。

我对参加战斗是不感冒的，但是我不放弃任何一个说我爸坏话的机会：“他那是卑鄙的偷袭，抓住了你的没防备。”

挨了石头边剪绷带边喃喃：“开了嘣了崩，我最近常想，我们是不是错怪哭了粉伪殿下了。我觉得……”

切，这没种的家伙，不就是被我爸用剑吓唬了一下么？  
我爸可是连个强X犯矮油都没敢杀，你TM怕个P。

那天他们抬来一个伤得特别厉害的战士，他的胸口被开了一个大洞，几可见骨，我手有些抖地帮他擦汗，抓着他的手，告诉他医生一会就到。

然而几个医生在别处忙着止血或者手术，谁都没有来。

战士的生命在远离我，我憎恨自己的无能。  
我沾着战士的血，悲哀地想，要是费那罗在就好了，他会治疗，他会手术，他会告诉我：不要怕，小家伙。战争会过去的。

一炉焚踏，你可在看，你的首生子们，在受苦、在垂泪、在绝望、在流血、在挣扎。

身后传来“我来”两个字，安静而平和，我回头，看到了我从来不相信的……却实实在在存在的，我的女神。

“咖喱地梨……”我不敢多言，因为恐惧、担忧、害怕而引发的泪已经挂在我的眼角。

咖喱地梨只是温柔地对我点了点头，我发现她身后跟了十几个身着绿袍的女性精灵。

“我和她们偷溜出来。是值得相信的医生。”咖喱地梨边麻利地做手术，运用自己的治疗能力。

我看到她光洁的额头流下细密的汗。

我知道，她并没有她看上去的那么冷静。

我默默地帮她擦汗，同时在心里感谢一炉焚踏。

战士得救了。

“你父亲将大部分兵力压在前线，因为你们的后方暂时是安全的。”咖喱地梨擦着手，转身走向另一个伤者，边对我说，“虽然迷了安环带不会对你们敞开，但是你们可以沿多了压死北境后退。给我剪刀。”

“后退？”我给她工具，然后用力摇头，“我们不会后退。”

她没有看我，安静地进行另一个手术，我发现这么多年不见的她，美丽依然，并且身上有了另一种……能让人平静的力量。

“一旦啊嘎隆口面临被冲破的危险，你们须立即后退。不然……”她皱了眉，没有再说什么。

咖喱地梨言简意赅，我突然想到，她能带着灰精灵来，这其后，她做了多少工作。

但是，后退，我们能退去哪？  
再说，大伯要怎么办？

似乎能洞察我的心思，她开口说：“你们可以去我大哥那里。而你英勇的大伯，他不会有事，我的心这样告诉我。”

哪个是聋的。

哦，现在是考虑实际战况的时间，我不应该想那些有的没有的，比如去看她的眼睛，搞清楚她有没有结婚；或者问她过得好不好，或者，询问有关信的事。  
不，我不该有这么自私的想法。

挨了石头此时经过，身上沾着别人的血，朝我眨了眨眼，然后对新加入的姑娘们感激地说谢谢。  
恩，这烧饼比我会向女孩献殷情。

那天，在糟糕的战争中，我的心，怀着深深的罪恶感，快乐着，喜悦着。

咖喱地梨和我都一直在忙，我们只能有一搭没一搭地聊上几句。

现在我才知道，原来我爸在面向多了压死的边境也布了兵，而现在因为前线紧急，他把那道兵力撤了。

“我以前就想来看你。”咖喱地梨浅笑了一下，我脸红到了脚跟，“但是我进不来。给我清水。”

“我爸他……”我恨恨地咬着牙，然后递水给她。

“他的顾虑我能理解，毕竟庆哥大王表现得不是那么友好。何况多了压死也一直防备着你们。”

这就是不同族的隔阂。我想。我说，“我希望，有一天，不同的种族间也能共处，能……一起幸福地生活。”

“那一天……”北方的天空火光闪耀，咖喱地梨回过头来，对我笑，“会到来的，小银拳。”

会吗？

咖喱地梨说会，就一定会的。  
哪怕我的眼睛看不到希望，但是我的眼睛能看到她的笑容，这就够了。

一周后，二伯的豁口彻底失守、二伯生死不明，猫里粉伪被围攻、后撤到孤山的消息传来，我爸立即下令全军：收拾家伙，准备跑路。

当时很多人抱怨，老兵们是最不满的。  
“这属放弃阵地，自毁长城。”有人喃喃。  
“连啊啦！粉伪的儿子们都战死沙场了，而我们……”  
“我们不走。”  
我冷静的老爸这辈子第一次，差点控制不住局面。

带着兜帽的咖喱地梨轻戳了我一下，我知道这个时候我该说些什么。  
我张了张嘴，发不出声音……我能做的，只是顺着我爸的意思，帮忙挪动伤员。

我动了，我爸麾下的人也带着不情愿，开始动；这段时间以来他们都成了我的好朋友。

我爸不露声色继续吩咐一部分人就地生火造饭，一个人造五个人的饭，尽量让炊烟飘散开来。

就这样，他埋下了拖延时间的计策。

期间，在我！靠进攻的间隙，他亲自去北面领回了在前线死活不肯后撤的图卡粉伪。

我不知道他怎么说服图卡粉伪的，回来的时候他们两人脸上都有伤，脸色都不怎么好。

我没法多注意他们，因为我和咖喱地梨经过那么漫长的分别，短短地相处了几天，却又要说再见。

她在兜帽下的、好看的嘴角弯着，说：“不要说再见，开了嘣了崩，你从来没有说过。”

我只能像个白痴一样，哽咽着重复，“嗯。嗯。对不起。”  
可爱的咖喱地梨，你知道吗，我设想过那么多次，我们的重逢，可是不应该是这样，不应该是在战争中，以血与火为背景。就像我们的分别……不，错了，从来就不该有分别；可是却又不得不分别。

咖喱地梨轻轻拥抱、又很快放开我。

然后我随伤员第一批开拔。我必须立即走，不然我的心快要跳出体外。

好好活，我的爱。  
只要你是安全的，我就有勇气活下去，哪怕做个无耻的逃兵。

我们取道淅沥嗯河口，那里的路口正在被我！靠围攻，我爸想了想，让我们带伤员先走，他自己顺道去救援守护那里的耦肉堆丝，死去的啊旮旯头的儿子。

那刻，挨了石头看看我，我知道他在想：你爸真的是好人。  
但是我知道我爸不是。

他，就像咖喱地梨建议的那样，打着进入哪个是聋的的主意，为此，他需要进去的钥匙。

而藕肉堆丝是粉肉的！唯一的侄子。  
我爸就是这么实际的人，我明白。

他做任何事，都有一个原因。他不做无用功。  
他也许不愧是一个真正的费诺里安。

想到这里，我突然有些难过。

费那罗和费诺里安明明应该是勇往直前的代名词，而不是我爸那种视生命为棋子的冷血动物。

====================================

说实话，我不太愿意直面粉耷拉头。  
其中有一点原因，和图卡粉伪相同：这家伙作为一个男人来说，太漂亮了；还是金发。  
真TM碍眼。

二伯对粉耷拉头的评价：这孩子对唱歌这项活动有莫名的爱，但也仅限于有爱而已。

不过，男人看男人，和女人看男人的眼光不一样，比如我们觉得大伯帅到除了费那罗之外天下无敌了，可大伯就是找不到一个愿意嫁给他的姑娘（他好看得让姑娘们太有压力）；粉耷拉头这家伙正好相反，他从小就长得可爱而纯洁，年纪和我爸差不多，却比我还像个长不大的男孩，咖喱地梨都比他更像个大人，他的弟弟们都比他有男人的担当。但奇怪了的，女孩子们还就争先恐后地想嫁给他。

按照太阳纪年折算，40岁-100岁之间，是我们家帅伯伯们收到情书最多的年纪，而粉耷拉头在同样的年龄段，一封情书都没收到过——他每天都收到熟悉或陌生的女孩们如下命令句：“Come on！Marry me！”——囊括三个种族的精灵语，甚至有用火星语的。

在周围诸人的羡慕嫉妒恨中，他总是笑得很傻很天真，摸摸头说：结婚啊……好麻烦。  
听说他两个弟弟活着的时候曾经很BS他，因为他能够面不改色地和所有被他拒绝的女孩子做闺秘一样的好朋友。  
在粉耷拉头和那个超级美女、烦牙族精灵啊！嘛！里确定恋爱关系前一天，啊啦！粉伪曾经在我家说他好担心大儿子的性向，费那罗那时被呛到，嘴角抽搐地看了看我大伯，后者正在好心安慰啊啦！粉伪“该来的总是会来的，不然就是没有缘分”。  
看我大伯多会说话。  
又扯远了，总之，就像啊啦！粉伪那样的老不正经都能找到老婆一样，如果把粉耷拉头这么多年可能收到的银戒指都融化掉，说不定可以堆成一座高高的银山，让猫里粉伪眼红。

比如那个啊！嘛！里，也亲自打了他们两人的订婚戒指，甚至想跟他来种粥，还好被他们一族给劝住了。  
图卡粉伪以前追求啊！嘛！里失败，曾吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸地抱怨：蠢女人的母性发作起来是我无法理解的。

 

哦，前面说到二伯，我们进入哪个是聋的以后，才知道大伯领兵，在最危险的时候救了他。

我们得知这一消息，是在老爸和图卡粉伪刚成为那个是聋的的大王、粉耷拉头的座上宾的那刻。

好多年没见到的粉耷拉头，我觉得，他似乎和我印象中的有些不同。

他没有再露出那种啊啦！粉伪式傻笑。也似乎不再是那个众人眼中那个金色的噪音源了。

他一如既往热情地迎接了我们，派人照顾我们和藕肉堆丝的伤员，然后等我们安定下来，便开始详细地和我爸交换军情，不时地补充自己的意见。

 

我在一边插不上话，但是我强迫自己去听。  
除了二伯，和逃出来的我们，其他人的情况都比我们想象得要糟糕。

粉耷拉头对我爸说：“还好你们撤得干净又及时，哭了粉伪。嬉姆拉倒差点就和我侄子守护的地方一样，被东西夹击，你们救了他，还保护了那么多……那么多的平民。”  
我爸点点头，微笑了一下。  
我撇撇嘴。

我注意到，粉耷拉头眼睛红红的，才发觉他这句话的真正意思。  
他在矛盾地，想他失去的两个弟弟。如果他们也撤退的话，也许不会死。

“但是战争总会死人。”从撤退开始就一直黑着脸没理睬我爸的图卡粉伪嘀咕。

他是做好战死的准备的，而不是像现在这样撤退到大后方、安全地坐在金碧辉煌的哪个是聋的、喝着上好的红酒、读着来自别人的战报。

我爸头也不抬，回答：“只是你如果战死在那里，是匹夫之勇，毫无意义。”

粉耷拉头似乎想说什么，然而图卡粉伪爆发了。“意义！”他喊，“你说生命是无价的，是！所以我跟着你夹着尾巴逃了。现在！大哥那里一个孤峰四面被围，你要他往哪里撤？！等大哥再出事，我倒要看你灵巧的小嘴一张一合吐个JB意义出来！！”

这是我第一次看到他对我爸发火，脾气直来直去的他，以前曾经和马卡捞瑞为了音乐太响而吵，和猫里粉伪为了分赃不均而吵，和费那罗为了各种琐事吵；甚至大伯也会看不惯他的不检点而和他拌几句嘴。  
但是他在今天之前从来没有对我爸凶过；至少，我没有亲见。

 

粉耷拉头眼神示意我劝劝。我也知道我们作为客人，当着主人的面内讧是很可笑的，但是我早就坏心眼地期待着图卡粉伪和我爸对立。我才不劝，我做出欲言又止、愁容满面的样子，对他无奈地摇摇头，表达我的无足轻重。

“多了压死不是用来看的，那帮灰精灵也该尝尝袖手旁观的后果。”对着眼看要拔剑的强壮的图卡粉伪，我爸不紧不慢，回看战报，“东面还有决不会后退的矮人。这样更能让这帮家伙都参与到我们的战争中来。至于大哥——”我爸从战报中抬头，好整以暇地望了望图卡粉伪，“他可比我们强大、聪明多了。何况莫搞死搞的是闪电战，闪电战需要在短时间内消耗很大的补给，战线也不能拉得过长。他攻不下嬉死老姆，这场战斗坚持到明年夏天就该结束了。”他突然笑了笑，“难不成你觉得我们的大哥会在那之前败退？”

我不知道我爸哪来的这种自信，也许这只是他的诡辩，但是图卡粉伪听了，居然哼了一声，安静了。  
他最后瞪我爸一眼，也不给主人面子，就这样甩袖离开了大厅。

我爸笑笑，摇摇头，示意粉耷拉头继续。

他们研究起了东面灰精灵的兵力分布。

粉耷拉头再怎样，也是咖喱地梨的亲大哥，我该和他搞好关系。  
于是我安静地等，等着他和我爸终于议事完毕，等我爸离开，我厚着脸皮上前。

我还没说话，粉耷拉头先开口了，神叨叨地：“小家伙，你先别说，我知道你要什么。”

不是吧。我没防备他的话，不得不后退一步。  
然后我想到糯萝粉伪说过的，啊啦！粉伪可是段数很高的读心者，难不成……  
太丢人了，要是粉耷拉头看穿我讨好他的心……不行不行，我不能乱想。

只见粉耷拉头在身后摸啊摸，摸啊摸，摸了半天，给了我一盒东西，“听说你最喜欢费列罗，我忍着一直没吃。穿越冰原的绝品哟，费那罗的小家伙。”他对我眨眨眼，那瞬间我怀疑啊啦！粉伪本人站在我面前。  
所以我说这家伙比我还像个孩子吧……

我说不出话来，只好小心翼翼地接过。  
费那罗的费列罗。都说只能带必需品了，也只有这NC会想着顺这种东西过来。我想。

比我高一点的哪个是聋的的大王摸摸我的头，对我说，“我相信你爸的分析，你大伯不会有事，不要担心。我知道你和你大伯的关系很好。”  
我有些负罪——我明明是怀着那样自私的目的接近他的。

不过，我现在知道这家伙不会读心了：他能和那么多不同种族交好，纯粹是靠着自己的善解人意……唔，被这家伙当作小孩安慰的滋味真奇怪，即使他比以前收敛了。

我想开口说谢谢。粉耷拉头又神秘地阻止我：“你察觉我和以前的不同了，是吧？”  
我对这家伙的跳跃性思维依然没有防备，于是傻愣愣地点头。

“那是因为……”他高深地微笑了一下，“我也是一个背负誓言的男人了哟。”  
然后他对着张大了嘴的我说晚安，好梦。

他走了许久，我才隐约想起来：费列罗TM也是有保质期的。

第二年的春天在战火中过去了。  
炎热的夏天过了一半，果然如我爸所料，部落格拉河像开始一样嘎然而止。

整条北部防线被扯得四分五裂后，莫搞死退兵了。  
大伯二伯死守月余的嬉姆岭依然屹立，嬉死老姆和它身后的土地也没有陷落。我们松一口气的同时得知，最高大王糯萝粉伪死了：他居然去找了莫搞死单挑。

他临死前伤到了莫搞死，莫搞死才会这么快偃旗息鼓。

他残破的尸体据说被老鹰运去了港督林。他的骏马，我大伯送给他的、白色的烙个萝，最后跑回了嬉死老姆，死在了粉得个糯的面前。

“可是……这不符合逻辑，不符合糯萝粉伪的风格。”粉耷拉头手握港督林和嬉死老姆两地送来的信件，走来走去，喃喃。

我爸看完大伯的信，回答，“他的风格？这么说来，他带领你们穿越阖家拉稀也不符合他的风格。他要真像他的名号那么聪明，早就应该回去请求烦啦的原谅，也不会落到今天这下场。”

这是对死者的不敬，今天在场的只有我、我爸和粉耷拉头，所以我爸敢这么说。  
粉耷拉头和咖喱地梨有些地方很像，他没记恨费诺里安的背叛。

“那是因为，”粉耷拉头晃了晃脑袋，“那是因为那时的他还怀有希望。我不知道该怎么对我的臣民宣布这个消息。”

我爸继续摆着就事论事的调子，“就说，粉得个糯要当王了。”  
他的言外之意，七个字：那烧饼能行嘛。

那一刻我再次确认了我爸的冷血，我觉得恶心，不想再听下去，告辞离开。

我知道，我们的失败或者逃跑、或者死亡，给糯萝粉伪莫大的打击。即使智慧如他，也会变得绝望。

他虽然绝望，但没有丧失勇气——和费那罗相似的勇气，他遗传给他的儿子们的那种勇气。

我想起我们最后一次见面，是20年的再团结大会。

那时的他，指望着不同种族的团结，（不管宜蕾丝小姐说得是不是真的，）期待着长子的美满婚姻，他微笑着，交谈着，快乐着……“怀有着希望”。

我不知道怎么把这个消息告诉挨了石头。

我有些后悔来到外面的大街上。因为帮着哪个是聋的民众打造一些小器具的挨了石头发现了我，向我微笑   
。  
“开了嘣了崩，听说嬉姆岭和嬉死老姆都挺住了。”他嘻嘻笑着，“等我空了就给你做烧饼，别老苦着脸了。”

我突然想起来，糯萝粉伪么对我说过——  
“这个孩子曾给绝望的我们带来希望，现在我把这个希望拜托给你。”

我定定地注视挨了石头，好久好久。这家伙依然很瘦。在我家，他是我唯一可以使唤的家伙。  
因为他没有贵族的出身，因为他是糯萝粉伪的人，因为我现在才发现，自以为是的我其实从来没有平等地看待他。

然后我站在马路中央，嚎啕大哭。

我会保护你留下的希望，糯萝粉伪。我发誓。

挨了石头扔掉手里的活，慌张过来，“怎么了，怎么了，我没说错什么啊？”

我哭得上气不接下气，我不知道我家还有谁人会为了我们这个可敬的叔叔哀悼。

这时，一个孩子的声音响起，信达语，“这么大男人羞不羞，费诺里安，难不成你家死人了？”

我在泪水中，有些恼怒地扭头，我们的战争和死亡都是严肃的事，哪个灰精灵的小混蛋那么大胆。

然后我看到一双仿佛将双树和天上所有繁星的亮光都收于眼底的眼睛，可以和太阳的光芒媲美，但比该死的太阳要柔和许多，即便这双眼睛的主人说话不中听。

“我是鸡耳鸡拉肚，昆亚名是阿塔那肉，啊旮旯头的孙子；爷爷英勇战死的时候我都没哭。”这豆丁样的混蛋小孩大大咧咧双手抱胸，BS我，强调，“本人不会像一个背叛亲族的费诺里安那样哭。”

在我反应过来之前，挨了石头狠狠地打了他。


End file.
